LA HIJA DEL PROFESOR
by G. Littlewolf
Summary: Enamorarse no parecia una buena idea. Enamorarse de ella parecia aun peor. Y todo empeora cuando te das cuenta de que tu eres el llamado chico problema y ella es la hija del profesor mas estricto del instituto. ¡CAPITULO 7 POR FIN!
1. Un chico problema

**¡Hola a todos y todas!**

**Seguramente hay algunas personitas con buena memoria que recuerdan que esta historia se estuvo publicando aquí ya hace unos años, seguramente algunos la siguieron y quizás a algunos les pareció que iba a ser algo interesante y digno de regalarle algunos minutos en la tardes. Seguramente hay algunos con muy buena memoria que están consientes de que hace ya varios años que no le he hecho nada y que prácticamente ha estado olvidada... tienen razón y me da algo de vergüenza aceptarlo porque si, la he dejado olvidada y eso es terrible y es por eso mismo que quiero resarcirme… ¿y como lo voy a hacer?**

**Muy sencillo… terminando la historia**

**Pero no es solo eso porque eso no sería resarcirme, lo que voy a hacer es reeditarla, trasformar un poco, cambiarle algunas cosas, reemplazar algunos capítulos, hacer que algunos sean mas largos y otros mas cortos, revisar alguna ortografía (no les prometo que no va a haber errores porque a veces en el afán de publicar se cuelan algunos, pero tratare de corregir mucho) Al final cuando todo esto este listo aspiro dejar una historia que sea digna de ustedes, la gente mas maravillosa, los lectores de fanfics… ahí estaré resarcido **

**No voy a extenderme demasiado con las notas porque quiero empezar ya así que solo les digo… solo les pido que disfruten el nuevo capitulo 1 de la hija del profe

* * *

**

**LA HIJA DEL PROFESOR **

**POR:** GREEN LITTLE WOLF.

**CAPITULO 1:** UN HIJO PROBLEMA.

Me encontraba con los ojos fijos en la colorida tabla periódica que se encontraba en la pared a la izquierda del tablero. La clase de matemáticas tenía que estar por terminar, si, eso era lo más justo ya que en el reloj interno de mi cabeza calculaba que llevábamos mas o menos dos horas viendo números y letras que la verdad siempre entendí casi a la perfección, solamente con el problema de que nunca me interesaron en lo más mínimo, era por eso que normalmente no prestaba mucha atención en clase y mis exámenes no eran los mejores, claro, tampoco eran malos, pero eran algo que a penas me ayudaba a aprobar las materias con lo necesario y era por esto que nunca llegué a ser considerado un estudiante ejemplar.

Si, poco ejemplar y además algo perezoso, algo descuidado y algo desinteresado y una de las cosas que menos me interesaba (quizás la cosa que menos me interesaba) era ese concepto de la palabra escuela… o colegio o instituto o centro educativo, eso fue algo que nunca llegó a tocarme del todo, para mi el _insti_ era un lugar donde la mayoría del tiempo ibas a aburrirte porque la mayoría de cosas que se hacen allí son cosas que no te interesan mucho: como aquella clase de matemáticas, en serio, muy aburrida. Sin embargo mamá siempre me estaba diciendo lo importante que era estudiar y creo que de algún modo prefería ir a clases que estar todo el día en casa escuchando sus sermones, además en la mañana nunca hay nada que ver en la tele.

En cierto momento de aquella clase sentí que estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, pero hacer eso sería ridiculizarme en frente de los demás y eso si que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, entonces usando gran parte de mi fuerza de voluntad retiré mis somnolientos ojos de la tabla periódica y los llevé hacia el señor Takamoto para darme cuenta del momento preciso en el que el hombre tomaba una tiza nueva del bolsillo de su camisa y se dirigía al tablero.

—Tablero lleno de ejercicios y seguramente para mañana —Murmuré para mi sintiéndome un poco mas despierto y ahogando con esta frase un bostezo que amenazaba con escapar de mi boca.

Así fue, casi 15 minutos después el profesor ya se encontraba escribiendo sobre la esquina inferior del pizarrón, un montón de ejercicios definitivamente complicados y tal y como me había imaginado, al salir del salón el hombre anunció que eran para entregar al día siguiente, supongo que era una venganza porque vio que gran parte de los estudiantes estaban (estábamos) a punto de quedarse dormidos desde que la clase llegó a sus primeros 30 minutos.

Sin mucho afán saqué mi libreta de apuntes y me puse a copiar los ejercicios, quizás los podía hacer en la tarde y luego venderlos al día siguiente por algunos billetes o quizás cambiarla por algo de comida, un emparedado o una de esas galletas de chocolate, no hay nada mas delicioso que comer a escondidas en clase, no sé que es lo que le sucede a la comida en ese momento, pero definitivamente, comer a escondidas del profesor siempre hace que la comida sepa mejor.

Otros casi 15 minutos pasaron y los ejercicios estuvieron copiados en mi libreta, no con mucho orden, es más, había unos encima de otros y mi bolígrafo estaba por llegar a su muerte pues ya estaba botando mas tinta de lo normal, manchando de esta manera el cuaderno, detestaba eso, sin embargo los ejercicios estaban copiados y si yo entendía lo que había allí no había problema. Me levanté de mi lugar y me dispuse a salir del salón para recostarme en la parte trasera de la escuela sobre la rama o contra el tronco de algún árbol, porque la verdad era que teníamos clase de historia, pero la verdad también era que la historia nunca me había interesado y esa era una materia que nunca había aprobado en ninguna de las escuelas en las que había estado antes. Y es que he estado en un sinnúmero de escuelas si se me permite decir.

¿Por qué tantas? Bien he tenido algunas problemas aquí y allá y creo que mi definición de "problemas" se queda corta para lo que en realidad estuvo por sucederme en algunos sitios, digamos que en varias ocasiones conocí de cerca, muy de cerca, el brillo plateado de una navaja, en otras tuve grupos de más de 10 tipos dispuestos a molerme a golpes e incluso una vez logré escapar ileso de un ataque con un arma de fuego, en serio, creo que aquella vez estuve de suerte o quizás el muchacho era aun algo inexperto con ese demoniaco aparato, de veras, si, puede que en algunas ocasiones yo sea un tipo indisciplinado y rebelde, pero eso si, estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con eso de las armas de fuego ¡Que invento mas disparatado! Por ese motivo, con el fin de conservarme en una sola pieza, mi madre y yo habíamos tenido que viajar más de lo que sería una costumbre para una familia promedio.

De acuerdo con esto, muchos me clasificarían como un chico problema, pero la verdad considero que esa no es la definición más correcta para mi, yo diría que soy un chico que busca no aburrirse con la vida y que siempre está viviendo al borde del peligro ¿Y es que a quién no le gusta el peligro? ¿A quien no le gusta esa sensación del corazón latiendo a más no poder? ¿A quien no le gusta sentir la sangre golpeando en las sienes como un tambor? Eso es genial, sin embargo hay ocasiones en las que la gente no entiende eso y es ahí cuando empiezan a llamarte _chico problema_.

Mi nombre es Syaoran Li y tengo 17 años, a esta edad ya estoy muy acostumbrado (como la mayoría de los jóvenes de esta edad) a que me llamen chico problema. Ya es una costumbre y prefiero no discutir a acerca de esto porque si lo hago tendría que ponerme a explicar eso de la sensación de tu _corazón latiendo a más no poder _y eso es algo que no todas las personas entienden.

Retomando, en aquel momento estábamos en una pequeña ciudad llamada Shibukawa y la verdad no había sucedido nada en 3 meses de estadía, bueno, no había sucedido nada hasta el momento en el que salí del salón de matemáticas aquel día y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la escuela en búsqueda de mi árbol, justo antes de alcanzar mi destino (creo que ese fue el inicio del problema en la pequeña ciudad) pude ver como una chica que estaba sentada en una de las bancas del patio, me hizo una seña para que me acercara, supongo que la miré de una manera extraña ya que nunca había cruzado palabra con ella, la había visto en clase, pero nunca me interesé en hablarle, sin embargo debo admitir que siempre supe que ella me miraba y la verdad eso era algo que me parecía desesperante.

Muchos lo podrían considerar extraño, es decir ¿A que chico de 17 años no le gusta ser observado por las chicas? Y mas aun ser observado de la manera como yo sabía que esa chica me observaba, porque les aseguro que no me miraba con intenciones de retarme en un juego de domino, no señores, esa chica quería otro tipo de acción, mi radar me lo decía. Correcto a ningún chico, a todos los especímenes de la raza masculina les gusta ser observados por los especímenes de la raza femenina y mas aun a esta edad, y de hecho a mi también me gusta mucho ser observado, eso aumenta el ego, no obstante cuando las miradas pierden disimulo y… um… decencia, digamos que se hacen desesperantes… ah… y mas desesperantes aun si se mezclan con risitas tontas.

Mmmm… otro tipo de acción.

Por muchos segundos dudé en acercarme y pensé en seguir mi camino como si nada, pero noté que se encontraba extrañamente sola (cuando normalmente debía andar con su parvada de amigas) y que además seguía haciéndome señales (cada vez más insistentes) con su mano, entonces sin mucho entusiasmo, pero debo decir que con algo de interés caminé hacia ella.

—¿Quieres algo? —Pregunté aburridamente cuando llegué a estar a casi un metro de distancia de ella.

—Vaya, siempre te comportas así de frío con las chicas lindas —Se quejó, fingiendo sentirse lastimada por mi escaso comentario.

—¿Qué quieres? —Insistí.

—Solo hablar, puedes bajar tus armas —Bien, al menos esa era una frase algo… ingeniosa… pero a pesar de eso no iba a ceder nada fácil a sus… deseos, la iba a hacer nadar un poco mas en contra de la corriente.

—La verdad ahora no tengo muchas ganas de hablar, estoy algo cansado y ahora que lo pienso tú y yo nunca habíamos hablado, y creo que en este momento no hay ninguna razón para empezar a hacerlo.

Unos segundos de silencio se mezclaron con el viento de la media mañana y ese fue el momento que elegí para hacer un amago de dar la vuelta, sabía que esto iba a hacer que la chica hiciera un movimiento.

—De acuerdo quiero pedirte un favor —Dijo de repente poniéndose de pie y acercándose un poco.

—¿Un favor?… te repito, nunca antes habíamos hablado, no puedes andar pidiéndole favores a gente desconocida, nunca se sabe de las intenciones de las personas al realizar un favor… hay algunas con malas intenciones —Dije agregándole unas notas graves a las palabras que salieron de mi garganta.

—He aprendido a manejar las personas con malas intenciones… basta con tenerlas también —Era una chica lista… o por lo menos no tan tonta… de acuerdo… se había ganado una oportunidad. Además… ¿Por qué hacerse del rogar?

—¿Que necesitas? —La chica sonrió al ver que por fin yo había "bajado las amas"

—Bueno —Comenzó— Antes de salir de clase vi que te quedaste copiando los ejercicios de matemáticas y supuse que quizás los ibas a hacer más tarde… la verdad es que yo también quiero hacerlos porque voy un poquitín mal en esa materia… y bueno… este… me preguntaba si tu podrías ayudarme con algunos… conceptos.

—A mamá no le gusta que lleve chicas a la casa —Comenté como niño bueno, aunque la verdad lo único que estaba haciendo era tantear mi terreno como un… lobo… no tan bueno— Tendríamos que quedarnos en la biblioteca o quizás podríamos ir a tu casa.

—En mi casa estaría bien —Contesto inmediatamente como si hubiera estado esperando mi propuesta por años— Esta tarde mi hermano tiene una cita odontológica y mi mamá lo tiene que acompañar, no habrá problema con eso de ser interrumpidos, podríamos hacer los ejercicios de la tarea sin que nadie nos moleste ¿Que dices?

En aquel momento recordé como habían empezado varios de los problemas en las otras ciudades y algo me pareció familiar ¿Qué cosa? Creo que ustedes lo saben, de cualquier manera y aunque la situación era similar opté por ignorarlo

—Supongo que está bien.

Quedé de encontrarme con esta chica a la salida para ir a su casa a hacer la tarea, organizado eso, decidí volver a caminar hacia donde se encontraba mi árbol favorito porque de verdad en aquel momento me quería regalar una siesta de por lo menos dos horas.

**000**

La casa de la chica era muy bonita de verdad, se encontraba ubicada en una de las partes acomodadas de la ciudad, pero no era nada ostentosa y no tenía nada de exagerado como esos inmensos jardines equipados con laberinto de arbustos y fuentes de mármol o los corredores interminables que en realidad una persona adinerada sabe que nunca va a explorar. Era una casita mediana pintada de un agradable color lavanda, tenía dos pisos, un jardín muy bonito (apropiado para el tamaño de la casa) por su cara frontal y un patio del mismo tamaño en la parte de atrás, lo pude divisar mientras caminaba por las escaleras de la casa hacia la habitación de la chica.

Cuando estuvimos en su habitación le di la espalda y me quedé con la mirada fija en la ventana solo escuchando lo que ella estuviera haciendo a mis espaldas, podría haberse acercado con un puñal y haberlo clavado en mi espalda sin que yo alcanzara a reaccionar, sin embargo eso no iba a suceder, por el contrario, pude sentir como cerraba la puerta, no escuché que la asegurara, pero creo que eso no importaba, según ella íbamos a tener tiempo para hacer la tarea sin ser interrumpidos, debo admitir que en aquel momento una sonrisa ladina se posó en mi rostro y lentamente me giré hacia ella para ver que me estaba mirando con unos ojos que me decían que ni de chiste estábamos allí para hacer ejercicios de matemáticas. Creo que siempre lo supe.

Definitivamente esta escena ya se había repetido en algunas ocasiones pasadas, solo que con química, física y en una ocasión con filosofía… ¡Por Dios! ¿Quien necesita de ayuda para hacer una tarea de filosofía?

Bueno… al otro tipo de acción ¡Ja!

Segundos después me encontraba de espaldas sobre la cama de la chica mientras esta luchaba por quitarme la camisa con un desespero que aun ahora no logro llegar a entender, es decir, desnudarme debía ser la tarea más sencilla para cualquiera ya que yo era uno de esos estudiantes que nunca andaba con su uniforme vestido correctamente, por ejemplo nunca vestía la chaqueta de ese espeso paño vino-tinto, esta siempre se encontraba arrugada dentro de mi pequeño maletín, de alguna manera todos los días lograba emburujarla allí; nunca me anudaba la corbata de una manera elegante y solo la ponía alrededor de mi cuello como un detalle que al parecer le gustaba mucho a las chicas, de hecho no sé hacer el nudo de corbata, mamá en una ocasión me habló de algo así como el Windsor pero la verdad nunca le puse mucha atención; nunca me abotonaba totalmente la camisa y si lograban deshacerse de esta tenían total acceso a mi pecho desnudo ya que nunca vestía una camiseta o algo parecido, sin embargo la chica parecía estar tan desesperada que eso era lo que realmente le impedía hacer su trabajo con tranquilidad.

Yo por mi parte estaba simplemente muy divertido acariciando la suave piel de sus piernas por debajo de su falda.

Finalmente cuando después de casi dos o tres minutos logró quitarme la camisa sentí como sus labios tomaron como misión besar todo mi pecho procurando no dejar nada sin cubrir, no solo la piel de sus piernas era suave, sus labios también se sentían como el toque del terciopelo, esa sensación era una de la que estaba seguro nunca llegaría a cansarme y después vino la otra sensación, esa que solo experimentas cuando sabes que las manos de la chica se están dirigiendo hacia el sur, hacia la hebilla de tu cinturón, es en ese momento cuando empiezas a perder la noción de las cosas y la empiezas a besar como loco, es ahí cuando dejas de intentar quitarle la camisa y el sujetador con suavidad y en cambio decides rasgarlos o algo similar, claro, el rasgar es cosa de machos y a todas las chicas en algún momento de sus vidas les gustan ese tipo de chicos.

Es ahí cuando la tela de la ropa por más delgada que sea se convierte en algo realmente inútil y fastidioso. Bueno, eso fue lo que empecé a sentir ¿Qué más puedo decir? Nada más, desnudarse no es una gran ciencia después de todo, minutos después estábamos en ese estado y besándonos como locos, sin embargo lo más bueno aun no comenzaba y creo que ese día no iba ni siquiera a comenzar ya que de repente escuché que en el piso de abajo había actividad… y desgraciadamente no era la lavadora (en una ocasión en otra ciudad si había sido)

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunté susurrándole al oído.

—¿Qué fue qué?

—Un ruido, escuché un ruido.

—No fue nada —Se quejó ya que de repente había dejado de besarla, sin embargo ella decidió tomar como misión este trabajo.

—Hay alguien abajo —Insistí como pude con su boca sobre la mía.

—Que no hay nadie.

Creo que sin mucha ceremonia me la quité de encima y rápidamente me puse de pie mientras buscaba mi ropa, mis bóxers habían terminado sobre la lámpara de la mesa de noche, creo que al tomarlos incluso me sonroje. Con bastante prisa logré recolectar la mayoría de mis cosas y empecé a ponérmelas encima sin saber si lo estaba haciendo de una manera correcta, sentía que algo estaba por suceder y tenía que escapar de la escena antes de que ese algo ocurriera, sin embargo creo que fue un poco tarde, del otro lado de la puerta vino un toque y luego una voz masculina preguntó:

—¿Yuuko estas ahí?

_¡Oh mi Dios!_

—Si, aquí estoy —Contestó la chica que resultó llamarse Yuuko— Estaba tomando una ducha, pero ya salí, espérame afuera mientras me pongo algo de ropa.

Después de que terminó de decir esto la chica empezó a buscar algo con que vestirse mientras me explicaba con palabras casi imperceptibles que la voz del otro lado de la puerta pertenecía a su novio, en aquel momento sentí una gota de sudor frío rodar por mi espalda ¿Eso quería decir que también iba a tener que salir corriendo de esa ciudad? Esperaba que no. De verdad rogaba que no. La ventana de la habitación estaba bastante alta, pero parecía ser la única forma de escapar de aquel cuadro, me disponía a abrirla para saltar como fuera, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso la puerta se abrió y pude escuchar que el chico dijo:

—Sabes que no tengo problema con verte sin nada de ropa, es más, eso me fascina.

Fue entonces cuando el chico (¡y que chico! era algo así como un miembro de la línea defensiva de los 49'ers de San Francisco ) notó mi presencia y la cara que un segundo atrás expresaba deseo hacia la chica, expresaba ahora un deseo hacia mi, pero digamos que era algo así como deseo de matarme.

—Hola —Fue lo primero y creo que lo más estúpido que alcancé a decir, por supuesto él no contestó mi saludo, solo se abalanzó hacia mi con ganas de destriparme, supongo, sin embargo antes de que me alcanzara a golpear, la tal Yuuko se interpuso entre nosotros dos y pude ver que estaba interviniendo a mi favor ¿Un detalla agradable? Me importó un comino.

—Déjame pasar Yuuko voy a matar a este mal nacido—Gritaba el chico que hubiera podido empujar a su novia y estrellarla contra la pared, sin embargo supongo que prefirió dejar que ella lo hiciera por voluntad propia.

—Hideki no le hagas daño.

_Si Hideki, no me hagas daño, soy solo un pobre Syaorancito ¡Ja!_

Debo admitir que la chica estaba haciendo un buen trabajo intentando detenerlo, incluso el chico por un momento quitó sus ojos furiosos de encima de mí y miró a Yuuko como diciéndole: O_ te quitas o no respondo_. Y ese fue el momento, ese par de segundos de distracción fueron el tiempo que necesité para salir de aquella habitación lo más rápido que pude. Al ir bajando por las escaleras me encontré a mitad de camino a una señora que supongo era la madre de la chica, no reparé mucho en la señora, no cuando mi vida estaba en peligro, finalmente salí a la calle con la misión únicamente de poder llegar a mi casa vivo. Sentía las pisadas de Hideki a mis espaldas.

Al parecer era tiempo de buscar una nueva ciudad.

**Acepto todo tipo de reviews, los buenos me pintan una sonrisa en la cara y me obligan a escribir mas y mejor, los malos me ponen triste y me dicen que quizas estoy perdiendo el tiempo con esto de escribir para fanaticos... tu decides que tipo de review quieres mandarme pero si quieres una recomendacion manda reviews que me hagan feliz si?**


	2. Si Syaoran, vas a vivir solo

**Segundo capitulo de la reedicion. **

**Disfrutenlo y esperen notas de autor en capítulos futuros.

* * *

**

**LA HIJA DEL PROFESOR **

**POR:** GREEN LITTLE WOLF

**CAPITULO 2:**

En muchos momentos de mi vida me había encontrado corriendo por las calles huyendo de esos que querían molerme a golpes, escondiéndome aquí y allá e incluso en algunas ocasiones teniendo que llegar a pelear con uno o con otro, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones optaba por no pelear, no porque fuera un mal peleador sino porque mi estatura y corpulencia tendían a ponerme en desventaja. Esa tarde anaranjada me encontraba escondido en un callejón detrás de un contenedor de basuras a unas cuantas calles de mi casa, el callejón no olía muy bien, yo iba a terminar con ese mismo olor, sin embargo prefería eso a que el mastodonte me destrozara la cara.

Cuando llegué a mi casa (que en realidad era un pequeño apartamento que se veía prácticamente aplastado si tomamos en cuenta que estaba en un primer piso y que habían otros 27 pisos más hacia arriba) traté de pasar directamente hacia mi cuarto para así evitar tener que darle una explicación a mi madre acerca de mi aspecto, sin embargo parecía ser que su oído superaba por muchos años a mi sigilo. Al escuchar que ella me llamaba no tuve más opción que ir hacia la cocina donde la encontré rodeada por el agradable aroma de lo que sin duda era estofado japonés de verduras.

—Hola ma' ya vine —Saludé intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible, mientras me limpiaba el sudor y una que otra mancha de suciedad de mi cara con la manga de mi camisa, sin embargo ella no era una mujer fácil de engañar, es más, siempre sentí que ella era capaz de leerme con absoluta facilidad.

Y tiene sentido, he estado con mi mamá desde siempre y al decir esto me refiero a que nunca, nunca me he separado de ella por un tiempo considerable, no creo que hayamos pasado mas de una semana entera seguida separados, de verdad, ella y yo estamos muy unidos y por eso estoy casi seguro de que ella puede leerme, pero yo también puedo hacerlo con ella, sé cuando esta contenta, sé cuando está enojada o cuando está triste, he visto como con los años su actitud se ha tenido que adaptar para los regaños, es decir, hace unos años me regañaba por comer galletas cuando no era la hora, unos años después me regañaba por usar el balón de futbol en la sala, después por no hacer las tareas, por probar por primera vez el cigarrillo y últimamente por mis… um… aventuras con ciertas chicas y las consecuencias de esto.

Y así he visto a mamá cambiar de una mujer digna de ser llamada "dama de hierro" a otra que mas bien se esta cansando de todas los problemas que puedo llegar a causar.

—Syaoran… tu uniforme.

—Si, está un poco desordenado… ya sabes una pequeña peleíta con un tipo a la salida, nada de cuidado ma' —Dije mientras agradecía que probablemente el olor de la cocina no iba a permitir que mi mamá percibiera lo feo que olía en ese momento.

—Reconozco cuando se trata de una "peleíta" —Dijo haciendo énfasis en esta ultima palabra— No me digas que otra vez te descubrieron encima de una chica sobre la cual nunca debiste haberte puesto porque resulta que esta chica tiene novio —Una pausa, un suspiro, mientras lleva su mano izquierda (mamá es zurda) al espacio entre sus ojos— Sin embargo eso no explica las manchas de… tomate… en tu hombro derecho, se ve asqueroso Syaoran… no me digas que la chica tuvo que esconderte en el contenedor de basuras.

Si supieras cuan cerca de la verdad estas ma' ¡Ja!

Creo que por primera vez en la vida me sonrojé por un comentario de mi madre, normalmente era más discreta en cuanto a estos temas pero en aquel momento comprendí que quizás ya estaba cansada de la misma rutina, entonces de verdad me sentí apenado.

—Lo siento mamá.

—Dices eso una y otra vez, creo que aprendiste a decir "lo siento" antes de aprender a decir "mamá" ya no sé si creerte eso Syaoran, siento que lo que intentas hacer con todo esto es que yo me canse de estar a tu lado para que de esa manera yo te deje el camino libre para así poder hacer todas las cosas que quieras sin que yo este ahí para reprenderte ¿Me equivoco?

—No es eso… yo solo…

—Syaoran, dime si la escena no te parece repetitiva, hoy no llegaste con un ojo morado, pero es seguro que mañana en la escuela antes de que entres a la primera clase ya lo vas a tener —Dijo mientras jalaba un banco para sentarse apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y su frente sobre el codo— No me sorprendería en absoluto si en este momento abro la puerta y me encuentro con un muchacho con deseos de entrar y destrozarte porque te estabas acostando con su novia, entonces como yo te amo y no dejaría que nada malo te sucediera, decido que nos vamos a mudar a otra ciudad ¿Cuántas veces mas tenemos que pasar por eso? Quizás debería dejar que entraran y te golpearan, quizás esa sea la única manera para que aprendas.

Pero el imaginar al tal Hideki, en mi casa, en mi sala, golpeándome en frente de mi mamá sin que esta hiciera nada, me parecía una escena totalmente improbable. Imposible.

—Parece que entonces en esta ocasión… ¿No va a haber viaje? —Me arriesgué a preguntar al mismo tiempo que pensaba cual otra podría ser la solución… o el castigo.

—Ve a tu habitación… hablaremos mas tarde… me duele la cabeza —refunfuño frotándose con sus dedos medio e índice el mismo espacio entre sus ojos.

Debo decir que en ese momento, camino a mi habitación, me sentía extrañamente mal, mal diferente de todas las veces anteriores (muchísimas veces anteriores) en las que mamá había tenido que reprenderme, ese regaño estaba cargado de algo distinto, quizás de ese cansancio, de los viajes repentinos, de las amenazas, de los peligros, de lo inestablemente tonto de mi vida libertina… de verdad me sentí mal, muy mal en ese momento… y además tenía mucha hambre, pero al parecer no iba a haber estofado para mi o iba a tener que calentarlo después en el microondas.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo en ese momento también sentía que estaba demasiado joven para hacer eso que los mayores llaman "sentar cabeza" por eso cuando entré en mi habitación lo único que hice fue tirarme de panzazo sobre mi cama y al meter la mano debajo de la almohada de mi desordenada cama encontré una caja a medio comer de galletas del oso lolo… oso realmente ridículo. Galletas realmente deliciosas. Ese podría haber sido un buen eslogan.

**000**

No sé cuanto tiempo duré dormido, no sé ni a que horas me dormí, seguramente después de bañarme, detestaba hacerlo, detestaba dormir en la tarde después de llegar de insti porque eso me significaba no poder conciliar el sueño después a la verdadera hora de dormir, y en ocasiones se llegaban las tres de la madrugada y yo aun estaba despierto. Al mirar el reloj de gato cuyo péndulo era la cola del animal, que había sido el regalo de una de mis hermanas en uno de mis cumpleaños, vi que eran las siete de la noche… hora de la cena… hora de usar el microondas para calentar lo que no me comí al almuerzo… hora de que mamá ya no estuviera enojada, probablemente hora del castigo.

No lo podía creer, en aquel momento estaba nervioso, Syaoran Li nervioso.

Cuando salí de mi habitación pude escuchar en la sala suaves notas de jazz y cuando llegué allí pude ver a mi mamá sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista, tan pronto como levantó su mirada para verme a los ojos pude sentir que ya no estaba mas enojada y que de hecho estaba algo tranquila, la música reflejaba su estado de animo, esto mismo hizo que yo sonriera y que caminara hacia donde ella estaba sentada, me senté a su lado, me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella lo aceptó sin ningún reproche, la escena era algo extraña, pero lo único que me importaba era que ya no estuviera molesta luego podría preguntarle que era lo que había hecho cambiar su estado de animo en tan solo unas horas.

—Debes de tener hambre —Dijo interrumpiendo mi tren de pensamientos mientras ponía la revista en una mesa al lado.

—Si, un poco —Dije sintiéndome algo sonrojado, era agradable sentir que dependía en algo de ella, pero también era algo vergonzoso, después de todo, a la mayoría de adolescentes les avergüenza eso y la independencia es lo primero que se quiere sentir en esta edad.

Minutos después estaba en la mesa con el plato que debió haber sido mi almuerzo en frente mío, mamá había servido una cantidad similar para ella y después de agradecer por los alimentos ambos empezamos a comer en silencio, solo la música del equipo de sonido y el ruido de la cuchara contra la cerámica del plato era lo que se escuchaba.

—Supongo que esta noche te vas a enfermar —Mencionó de la nada dejándome con la cuchara a medio camino de mi boca. Bajándola al plato miré a los ojos a mi mamá fingiendo estar confundido pero sabiendo muy bien a que se refería. Si, la escena de hecho era repetitiva, siempre que tenía un altercado con algún tipo (o con algunos tipos) fingía estar enfermo para no tener que ir al día siguiente al insti y así bajarle un poco la temperatura a mis contendores.

—La verdad me duele un poco la cabeza —Dije pretendiendo llevarle la corriente, después de todo era ella quien había iniciado… de acuerdo pueden llamarme sínico, al menos un poquito ¡Ja!

—Wei está en Japón —Volvió a decir después de otro rato de silencio sorprendiéndome aun mas esta vez… ¿Qué pasaba con Wei? ¿Por qué debía interesarme? ¿De que iba toda la conversación sorpresiva que estaba saliendo de los labios de mamá?

Primero que nada, Wei era un amigo de la familia. De cierta manera había sido como un padre para mi, no quiero decir con esto que mi padre real no lo hubiera sido, pero la verdad creo que estando muerto no tenía muchas posibilidades. Papá había muerto cuando yo tenía cuatro años y desde ese momento Wei se convirtió en la figura de un padre ante mis ojos aun infantiles y capaces de adaptarse fácilmente un cambio tan brusco.

Fue con Wei que aprendí muchas de las cosas que actualmente sé y uso en la vida diaria, él me enseñó algo sobre artes marciales, me enseñó las maneras más sencillas para dominar el algebra y la trigonometría, me enseñó algunas lecciones de japonés y también algo de ingles, me enseñó acerca de comida oriental y me prestó muchísimos libros de los cuales aprendí algunas cosas sobre comida occidental, me recomendó muchísimos libros interesantes para leer y me enseñó a leer la fortuna leyendo un extraño tablero que según él había pasado de generación en generación en mi familia. Dicho en pocas palabras el hombre había sido un gran ejemplo para mi y un gran servidor para la familia, sin embargo después de que cumplió 55 años mi madre decidió que ya podía tomarse un descanso y fue desde ese momento que Wei usó ese descanso para dedicarse a viajar por el mundo y desde ahí dejó de ser un servidor para convertirse en un amigo más, es más pensándolo en ese momento me di cuenta que más que un padre Wei había sido mi amigo.

—¿Por qué volvió? La última vez que escribió estaba en una corrida de toros en Bilbao, eso me parece más emocionante que Japón, aquí nunca pasa nada.

—Solo está de paso, me dijo que compró una pequeña casa en Norteamérica y que se va a establecer allí, viajar mucho a su edad tampoco es recomendable —A pesar de que no tiene nada de gracioso el pensar en una persona anciana o enferma tuve que sonreír y lo hice porque sabía que Wei no era una persona fácil de exterminar, un poco de altura simplemente lo marearía por un rato, el resto seguramente era exageración suya.

—¿Va a venir a visitarnos?

—No. Tu vas a ir a visitarlo a el.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —Pregunté extrañado y me extrañé aun mas, incluso creo que sentí un poco de miedo, al ver la sonrisa inofensiva de mamá y se los aseguro, si se asustan de una sonrisa esa es la mas clara prueba de que en realidad están nerviosos.

—Quizás no lo dije en forma correcta —Dijo mamá después de beber un poco de agua de su vaso, yo por mi parte me había olvidado del estofado que seguro se enfriaba con cada segundo que pasaba— Syaoran vas a ir a vivir en la casa de Wei.

Las palabras sonaron tan frías y tan pesadas que la imagen de un iceberg parecería una burla

—Pero mamá ¿Con Wei? Dijiste que se iba a establecer en Norteamérica… espera, no estarás queriendo decir que me vas a enviar fuera del país —Dije al mismo tiempo que buscaba mi propio vaso de agua, el irme del país por algún motivo me aterraba, seguro mis acciones y mis palabras lo mostraban, debía verme aterrado, me sentía aterrado— Mamá sé que quizás en este momento estás algo enojada pero eso de salir del país me parece un poco exagerado.

—Te equivocas, no será fuera del país, dije que ibas a vivir en su casa, nunca dije que el iba a estar contigo —Dijo mi madre esbozando una diminuta sonrisa, seguramente mi cara asustada le parecía algo divertido— Como ya te lo dije, solo está de paso, sin embargo su llamada fue como caída del cielo, fue una solución para todos los problemas de los cuales ya me estoy cansando Syaoran.

En pocas palabras me llamo hijo problema, así de sencillo.

Cuando por fin pude volver a articular palabras y frases con sentido, un pensamiento se tomó mi cabeza y entonces tuve que preguntar:

—Estás queriendo decirme que…

—Si Syaoran vas a vivir solo ¿Querías deshacerte de mí? Bien lo has logrado, quizás si estás solo puedas reflexionar un poco y darte cuenta de que no puedes pasar toda tu vida metiéndote en problemas. Yo por mi parte volveré con tus hermanas a vivir mi vida tranquilamente tu quizás debas empezar a luchar un poco mas duro desde el momento en el que nos despidamos.

—Creo que no estás bromeando —Estaba seguro que no lo estaba haciendo, mamá nunca bromeaba.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pero ma' no puedo vivir solo —Dije y estoy seguro que soné suplicante— ¿Dónde es la casa? Es una ciudad que no conozco, además que va a ser de mi ¿Quien me va a cocinar? ¿Quien va a hacer las compras? ¿De donde voy a sacar el dinero para todo lo que necesite?

—Todas esas cosas las tendrás que aprender a hacer por tu cuenta, sé que aunque eres algo perezoso eres muy inteligente y puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas, además estando sin nadie a tu lado creo que lo pensaras mejor antes de meterte en problemas con chicos peligrosos… y en cuanto al dinero estoy seguro que podrías hacer algún trabajo en aquella ciudad, aunque también puedo visitarte de vez en cuando para darme cuenta de cómo lo haces y darte algo de dinero. Wei dice que es una ciudad muy bonita pequeña y tranquila a unos cuantos minutos de Tokio se llama Tomoeda, sé que te va a gustar hijo.

—Eso es lo que tu dices —Refunfuñé metiéndome la cuchara a la boca para darme cuenta de que en efecto la comida ya no estaba caliente, solo algo tibia, pero entonces algo que no había contemplado en un principio vino a mi mente: vivir solo, iba a vivir solo, iba a ser difícil en un principio eso nadie lo discutía, pero iba a vivir solo, no más mamá y sus sermones, no más levantarme temprano y lo más importante, no más insti.

—Sé en lo que estás pensando Syaoran —Dijo y en ese momento sentí caerme de la nube, era seguro que en realidad si lo sabía, después de todo ella tenía la habilidad de leerme a la perfección— En este momento Wei se encuentra haciendo los papeles para que puedes entrar a terminar este semestre en un instituto de esa ciudad, no creas que porque vas a vivir sin mi vas a poder quedarte en la casa todo el día viendo televisión y escuchando música. Vas a seguir estudiando Syaoran, eso no lo pongas nunca en duda.

Definitivamente sabía leer en mí a la perfección. Adiós pensamientos alegres.

—Pero si quiero mucho el insti ma' —Dije y era obvio que ella sabía que era sarcasmo.

—Y yo te quiero mucho Syaoran —Me dijo parándose de su asiento, acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla— A partir de mañana vas a tener que madurar en unos meses lo que no ha sido posible en unos años —Y aunque mamá se veía muy tranquila yo sabía que por dentro estaba muy triste, no era lo que ella quería, era seguro que ella quería las cosas de otra manera pero yo no lo había dado mas opciones, y por ese mismo motivo, solo me quedaba resignarme, ser consciente de mis errores y aceptar la lección que ella quería que yo aprendiera.

Al día siguiente estaría embarcado en un bus con rumbo a esa ciudad bonita pequeña y tranquila llamada Tomoeda.


	3. Guerra por unas galletas

**Capitulo 3 de la reedición.**

**Disfrútenlo y si les gusta háganme feliz con sus comentarios.

* * *

**

**LA HIJA DEL PROFESOR **

**POR:** GREEN LITTLE WOLF

**CAPITULO 3:**

Muchos chicos y chicas en la gran parte de lugares del mundo entrarían en una crisis nerviosa en el momento en el que sus padres les anunciaran que se estarían mudando, llanto, rabia, pataletas a pesar de la edad, berrinches, malos temperamentos repentinos, todas esas y algunas mas serían las situaciones a las que se tendrían que enfrentar algunos papás cuando en realidad la mudanza seguramente era algo bueno para todos en la familia como un buen trabajo en otra cuidad o cosas así. Me parece tonto que un adolecente no sea capaz de ver eso y aceptar la mudanza sin tanto drama.

Ahora bien, yo nunca había tenido que verme en una de esas situaciones porque la verdad durando tan poco tiempo en algunas ciudades, no tenía ni siquiera tiempo de llegar a conocer bien a las personas con las que me sentaba en el salón de clases. En ese momento pensé en la última chica y estoy seguro que de no haber sido porque su novio mencionó su nombre, yo no me habría dado por enterado, de eso no me queda la menor duda. Por otro lado, me imagino que me vería simplemente ridículo haciendo un berrinche para evitar una mudanza… pero hablando de las mudanzas… siempre son culpa mía después de todo. Estoy seguro que mamá no es muy adepta de la vida nómada.

Mientras mamá había salido de la casa para hacer los papeles de retiro en el insti yo me había quedado empacando las cosas en un pequeño maletín, otra escena bastante repetida en mi vida. Mientras empacaba un par de camisetas pensé en mi manera de ser ¿Era un cobarde? Seguramente mucha gente me llamaría así, es decir, surge un problema y lo primero en lo que pienso es en huir. Eso es de cobardes ¿No?

Si, definitivamente lo es, ahora, la verdad es que huir de una paliza es una cosa, huir de la muerte es otra y para ser tan joven les aseguro que en un par de ocasiones he visto la muerte a la cara, el mundo esta lleno de persona llenas de agresividad y deseos de sangre, en serio, eso da miedo y estoy seguro que si se pidiera huir de la muerte, todo el mundo lo intentaría, todos están asustados de morir, yo lo estoy y por eso huyo siempre que hay problemas.

Entonces… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que buscar problemas? Esa sería una respuesta que no sabría dar con total exactitud. Quizás me gusta sentirme mejor que otros chicos al quitarles a sus chicas… quizás me gustan demasiado las chicas y no puedo tener mis manos lejos de sus… partes… quizás el ver a una chica con ganas de ser traviesa conmigo me infla el ego… no sé, la verdad no sé muy bien porque hago lo que hago, solo se que el ser problemático va conmigo, ya es una costumbre al igual que viajar.

Viajar.

Después de hacer unas cuentas con los dedos de mi mano concluí que Tomoeda, la ciudad bonita pequeña y tranquila iba a ser la décima ciudad en la cual iba a vivir, lo que me llevó a recordar algunas de las maneras como había salido de mis anteriores hogares, de cuatro de ellos había salido por problemas con los novios de algunas chicas, el mismo tipo de problema que me estaba haciendo salir de esta ciudad. De otra ciudad salí cuando me metí con uno de los pandilleros más peligrosos todo porque el quería tomar una caja de galletas del supermercado y yo quería la misma caja (desgraciadamente solo había una) creo que en esa ocasión no fue muy inteligente tumbarlo de un puño y salir corriendo sin pagar la caja de galletas. Y de las otras ciudades tuvieron que ser pequeños problemas mezclados bromas estúpidas en la escuela.

—Han sido bastantes ciudades —Murmuré para mí— Y pensar que hay personas que mueren en el mismo lugar donde nacen, personas que pasan toda su vida metidas en la misma casa, en las mismas cuatro paredes. Creo que soy afortunado de poder viajar tanto —Concluí aunque no del todo convencido y creo que por primera vez desde que empezaron los viajes yo también estaba cansado— Definitivamente en esta próxima ciudad procurare no meterme en tantos líos.

En una caja de cartón empaque algunas cosas de la escuela y algunos de los juguetes que conservaba a pesar de mi edad… aunque para mi no eran juguetes como tal, eran mas bien… umm… levantadores de espíritu, siempre que me sentía triste o confundido los tomaba entre mis manos y de alguna manera me sentía mejor, eran dieciocho dinosaurios de goma que me había regalado Wei para mi cumpleaños diez y aun los conservaba, casi intactos, el solo pensamiento me parecía increíble pero me parecía mas increíble el poder de reanimarme que ellos tenían, por eso los conservaba… sin darme cuenta había tomado dos en mis manos y los estaba haciendo pelear.

—Estás triste — Dijo una voz en la puerta de mi habitación

—Ma'

—Solo juegas con los dinosaurios cuando estás triste.

—No estoy triste… um… quizás un poco desorientado por lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante… pero sabes… quiero intentarlo, estuve pensando mucho rato anoche y casi no pude dormir… no se trata de estar solo para poder hacer una fiesta todos los días ya que tu no vas a estar… es mas bien esa sensación…

—De crecer —Interrumpió ella y el silencio posterior fue mi manera de decirle que tenía razón, era obvio que ella lo sabía.

El resto del día fue silencioso, pero no estábamos tristes, estábamos mas bien a la expectativa de lo que estaba por suceder, mamá me llevaría a la estación de autobuses a las siete de la noche y mi bus salía a las ocho, esa hora sería para las despedidas y para comprar algunas cosas para llevarle a Wei o para comer en el camino. Después de eso ella iría al aeropuerto y volvería a China con el resto de la familia. Si, en realidad no soy japonés, soy tan chino como Ren Tao, pero esa es una historia que contare después.

Mamá preparó el almuerzo y luego volvió a salir para llevar la caja de cartón al transporte de equipajes, todo estaría en la oficina de equipajes de la estación de buses de Tomoeda para cuando yo llegara, probablemente Wei también estaría allí esperándome y la verdad mi corazón se sentía tibio al pensar en volverlo a ver, sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido unas horas en la soledad del apartamento, en el sofá y así se pasó la tarde. El viaje a la estación fue igualmente silencioso, cuando menos me di cuenta mamá estaba abrazada a mi y a punto de llorar, pero sabiendo muy bien que no lo iba a hacer ya que si ella lo hacía yo también lo haría.

A la hora exacta, como todo lo que inmiscuye los trasportes en Japón, el bus arrancó.

Durante los primeros minutos del viaje estuve con los ojos cerrados queriendo dormirme así para cuando despertara ya todo sería real y no habría vuelta atrás, ya estaría en Tomoeda con Wei a mi lado llevándome a ese lugar en el que por primera vez en mi vida debería empezar a comportarme como un verdadero hombre, uno maduro, sabio, prudente y capaz de hacer las cosas por si mismo, un hombre que no correría mas de los problemas, un hombre que no le temería a la muerte simplemente porque no la buscaría, si, todo eso empezaría en Tomoeda desde el momento en el que Wei se fuera a Norteamérica.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que ya estábamos en la oscura carretera camino a Tomoeda y estaba lloviznando, si el autobús hubiera estado mas lleno de pasajeros seguro que el interior del bus estaría muy caluroso y los vidrios se habrían empañado permitiéndome escribir una tontería en ellos, sin embargo estaba vacio, solo habían unas cuantas personas mas aparte de mi, dos ancianos en los puestos de adelante, una pareja de edad promedio en el puesto justo detrás del mío y una chica y un chico mas o menos de mi edad en los puestos de atrás que parecían querer comerse la lengua del otro, creo que ni yo mismo nunca antes había besado a una chica de esa manera, no es que me haya quedado mirándolos mucho tiempo, pero en el par de segundos que fijé mis ojos en ellos, el beso me pareció… exageradamente salvaje.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cuanto iba a durar el viaje así que tan pronto como me volví a acomodar esta vez si hice mi mejor intento con eso de dormirme, desgraciadamente, justo en ese momento recordé que había dormido en la tarde y que la tarea de dormir iba a ser bastante difícil por lo cual iba a ser testigo de todo lo que sucediera en el camino a mi nuevo hogar, si es que algo pudiera suceder en un bus tranquilo que viaja por la noche a una velocidad tranquila rumbo a una cuidad aparentemente también muy tranquila, tan tranquilo era todo que los únicos ruidos que se escuchabas eran los ronquidos de uno de los abuelos de adelante y el intercambio de saliva de la pareja de los puestos de atrás.

Cuando un jadeo rompió el apacible ambiente del bus creo que todos los demás pasajeros nos alertamos ¿Qué pasaba allá atrás? Nadie hizo la pregunta y todos optamos por ignorar lo que fuera que el chico le estuviera haciendo a la chica. Unos minutos después el mismo ruido se repitió, un poco más agudo esta vez.

—Oye tigre, renta una habitación en la próxima parada y déjanos viajar tranquilos a todos —Dije sin siquiera mover mi cabeza para mirarlos, pero estando seguro que me deberían haber escuchado. Todos los ruidos cesaron, los ronquidos del abuelo y los ruidos de la saliva. Y como si mis palabras hubieran sido una orden para el conductor del autobús, este detuvo el aparato para que la gente de un pequeño pueblito abordara, era una estación diminuta al borde de la carretera, me asustó el pensar que Tomoeda pudiera ser así, tanto me asusté que olvidé que el chico del puesto de atrás pudo haberse acercado a mi y formar una pelea por mi comentario. Y es que las cosas son así, en estos tiempos cualquier comentario subido de tono es suficiente para armar una trifulca.

Un grupo considerable de personas se subió y quizás ese fue motivo para que no hubiera pelea ni más ruidos… um… de placer.

El viaje se extendió por varias horas en las cuales no fui capaz de dormir un solo minuto, cuando miré la hora en mi teléfono celular faltaba un cuarto de hora para la media noche, durante las horas anteriores gente se había bajado y subido al autobús, en una ocasión estuvo muy lleno y en otras sentí como si fuera el único viajando, entonces al borde de carretera vi un letrero que anunciaba que Tomoeda estaba diez kilómetros y Tokio a doce, el descubrimiento fue como un balde de agua helada, de verdad nunca me había esperado que la pequeña ciudad en la que iba a vivir fuera a estar tan cerca de la gran capital de Japón, tanto me distrajo esta noticia que no noté, hasta un par de minutos después, que alguien se había sentado a mi lado.

Era el muchacho del puesto de atrás, aquel al que horas atrás le había hecho el agudo comentario, en efecto debíamos ser de una edad similar, quizás unos meses más quizás unos meses menos, creo que debíamos ser de una estatura también parecida y si no era así entonces yo debía ser algunos centímetros más bajo, tenía cabello negro yo diría que algo similar al mío en cuanto al estilo, a lo mejor un poco menos desordenado, su mirada era tranquila detrás de unos delgados anteojos y se veía muy amable, pero por lo vivido anteriormente seguro que no era tan tranquilo como aparentaba: para hacer que una chica haga los ruidos que aquella hacía seguro el chico debía ser bastante… hábil en ciertos aspectos.

Por cierto ¿Donde estaba la chica?

—Hola —Dijo como si nos conociéramos de tiempo atrás, no le contesté, en lugar de eso lo miré haciéndole notar que me parecía raro que me llegara con un saludo afable— Largo viaje no te parece —Continuó sin importarle que yo no había atendido a su saludo, luego volvió a quedarse en silencio como queriéndome dar algo de espacio para que ahora fuera yo el que hablara… y saben que… le dio resultado porque si me llamaba la atención un detalle:

—¿Tu novia?

—¿Eh?

—¿Donde dejaste a tu novia? Seguro que no puedo hacer cosas tan interesantes como ella —El chico pareció entender de que era de lo que yo estaba hablando, sonrió y respondió con una mirada que mi hizo correr algo de hielo por las venas, esos ojos azules daban algo de miedo, nunca antes había visto una persona con los ojos de ese color.

—Seguro que si puedes —El comentario me tomó fuera de base y me dejó sorprendido por un par de segundos, algo así como… con los ojos de tamaño de platos.

—Mira —Dije recuperándome de la sorpresa y apartándome lo mas que pude, desgraciadamente no fueron mas de unos centímetros— No me interesa eso en lo que estas pensando —Luego, mirando al chico, consideré que no era un peleador con el que pudiese perder entonces me puse algo mas hostil— Y si intentas algo te podría ir mal —Terminé remangándome el puño izquierdo de la camisa.

—¿Si?

—Puedes jurarlo —Aseguré.

—Vamos, sé suave conmigo.

Y de verdad estaba a punto de ser suave con él, si, iba a ser suave primero dándole un buen empujón, luego de que estuviera en el piso lo levantaría valiéndome de mis buenas patadas y luego lo remataría con un delicioso combo de puños, así nunca mas volvería a hacer insinuaciones, ni a mi ni a ningún otro tipo de chico, seguro que con la lección que yo estaba a punto de darle le haría bien a toda la comunidad masculina sobre la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo el bus se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y esto me distrajo, el pensar que ya habíamos llegado a Tomoeda hizo que me sintiera como un corderito abandonado en el cruce de Shibuya y que toda mi sangre caliente se enfriara en cuestión de segundos. Cuando me di cuenta solo yo quedaba en el bus y el conductor me miraba como con ganas de querer sacarme a patadas.

—Esta es la ultima parada —Dijo cuando por fin vio que yo me espabilaba

—Si… si… claro —Tartamudeé tomando mi maleta y parándome en la plataforma de la solitaria estación de buses… ahora… ¿Dónde demonios estaba Wei? Esa era una respuesta que yo no sabía, de hecho no sabía nada de Tomoeda, a lo mejor la ciudad no era tan tranquila y Wei había muerto en una pelea de pandillas, después de todo ¿Quién era yo para saber de Tomoeda? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? ¿Cómo demonios iba a empezar esta nueva vida? ¿Durmiendo en la estación de autobuses?

—Discúlpame —Dijo una voz interrumpiendo mi tren de pensamientos.

El mismo chico del autobús.

Al parecer no era yo quien buscaba los problemas sino que era totalmente al contrario y estos me buscaban a mí, es decir, yo estaba tranquilo, parado y totalmente perdido en una gran estación de autobuses en una nueva ciudad, pero tranquilo y de la nada llega un tipo que se me había estado insinuando minutos atrás, seguramente con la intención de seguir insinuándoseme, llámenme problemático, pero no iba a dejar que la situación siguiera de esa manera, si debía haber sangre, entonces que así fuera. A pelear.

Lancé el primer puño, pero el pelinegro lo esquivó con una pasmosa facilidad, sin embargo no soy un chico fácil de deslumbrar por lo que continúe intentando asestarle un golpe, cuando lo arrinconé contra una de las paredes de la estación un grito rompió el casi absoluto silencio de la solitaria estación de buses.

—¡Eriol! —Y justo después de eso me encontré con una chica entre mi presa y yo. Una chica linda, tenía cabello largo, similar en color al del muchacho, tenía ojos algo azules, algo violetas, muy bonitos, su piel parecía de porcelana y por la ropa que vestía no dudé por un solo momento que fuera hija de Georgio Armani o algún otro diseñador famoso, de verdad, destilaba estilo al caminar… quizás suene algo burdo al decirlo, pero era toda una delicia— ¿Qué le haces a mi novio? —Pregunto mirándome con cara de pocos amigos, una mueca agresiva en su cara, definitivamente ver esa mirada en otro tipo de situación debía ser la cosa mas excitante del mundo… que suertudo que era el llamado Eriol… pero un momento… ¿novia?… ¿Qué acaso un novia no era aquella del autobús... por cierto… ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

—No pasa nada Tomoyo —Dijo el pelinegro tomándola de los hombros y haciendo que la chica lo mirara, en un segundo de distracción de la chica pude identificar una señal de parte del llamado Eriol en la que me pedía que no mencionara nada acerca de la otra chica… ahora ¿Por qué demonios debía ayudarle si no solamente había estado con otra chica sino que también me había estado molestando a mi? Olvídalo amigo ¡Ja!

—Si niña, no pasa nada… solo que tu novio ha estado…

—Syaoran y yo somos amigos —Interrumpió el chico y ahí si me quedé de a seis ¿Cómo demonios sabía mi nombre?

—Pero parecía querer golpearte.

—Golpearme… no bromees, Syaoran es tan pacifico como el Papa… tu sabes como somos los chicos, es la manera de decirnos lo mucho que nos agradamos —Eriol parecía cómodo en su escenita… yo estaba tan intrigado que simplemente lo dejé usarme, incluso en un momento tuve su brazo sobre mis hombros como si en realidad fuéramos amigos de años atrás.

—¿Estás seguro? —Dijo la jovencita mirando de Eriol a mi y de mi a Eriol en repetidas ocasiones con una mueca de duda en su rostro, Eriol solo asintió con cara inocente y yo aun no sabía muy bien el papel que estaba jugando allí, un rato después la chica al parecer cayó redondita en la escena ya que su rostro cambió de esa mirada dudosa a una sonrisa amable hacia mi y una amorosa hacia Eriol… Niña, te están poniendo los cachos, veamos cuando despiertas— De acuerdo… entonces que hacemos aquí, un auto nos espera afuera.

—Tienes razón… hace frio —Dijo Eriol caminando hacia ella y rodeando la perfecta cintura de la chica con su brazo derecho y cuando supuse que se estarían yendo a disfrutar de su nidito de amor, el chico se detuvo para preguntarme— ¿No vienes Syaoran?

—¿Perdón? —Pregunté creo que con cierta extrañeza, el rapaz si que sabía llevar una escena hasta las ultimas consecuencias, la feliz parejita sonrió al tiempo.

—La casa de Tomoyo es muy grande y no pasa nada si te quedas una noche en otro lugar… mañana te encuentras con Wei —Dijo Eriol y de verdad que no tenía ni la menor idea de porque sabía tanto acerca de mi, ¿Acaso era un espía que había estado detrás de mi y que le llevaría información a Hideki para que este por fin pudiera matarme?

—Bueno yo…

Y como si ella también fuera una vieja amiga se acerco a mí y me tomó de la mano llevándome casi a rastras… minutos después estaba en una limusina con rumbo a no sé que lugar, obviamente el tal Eriol tendría que explicarme que era lo que pasaba allí… de Wei me ocuparía después así como de ese asunto de la nueva vida como un hombre solo… definitivamente, todo iba a ser muy complicado, apenas llevaba unas horas viviendo por mi cuenta y ya mi cabeza estaba por explotar… la chica y sus interminables parloteos no me estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

**000**

Cuando uno piensa las cosas con cabeza fría lo mas seguro es que encuentra las respuestas a los problemas por los que uno está sufriendo.

Aquella noche (madrugada, eran como las dos de la madrugada) en la habitación de huéspedes en la que me habían acomodado no pude ni siquiera recostarme en la cama porque no podía estar tranquilo… es decir, estaba en una casa desconocida, con personas desconocidas en una situación realmente desconocida, necesitaba respuestas y cuando de repente la puerta se abrió supe que las iba a obtener, era el llamado Eriol… ahora bien, después de la manera como se había comportado hacia mi, no era algo muy agradable que estuviéramos solos en una habitación oscura, sin embargo antes de que yo dijera algo el se adelantó.

—Gracias por no decirle nada a Tomoyo y gracias por seguirme el juego.

—Aun me queda mucho tiempo para decirle el tipo de persona que eres, nada de esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, no te confundas.

—Sé porque lo haces… debes estar terriblemente confundido porque sé tu nombre y sé que te tienes que encontrar con un tal Wei y todo eso, es por eso estas aquí: quieres saber como es que yo sé todo eso —El chico bostezó, suspiró, se dirigió a una silla y se sentó mirándome con una cara muy diferente de la que me había mirado toda la noche, esta nueva cara me hacía sentir un poco mas cómodo— Te explicare eso, pero quiero dejar en claro algunas cosas… primero que nada, no me interesas del modo que crees que me interesas, he estado bromeando toda la noche, no tengo intención de que tengamos una hermosa relación ni nada de eso… digámoslo simple… no soy marica.

—No es lo que me has demostrado.

—Lo sé y me da igual… no lo soy… así que si vas a ir con Tomoyo a contarle eso no pienso que te crea mucho… a ella se lo he probado de muchas maneras que no me molestaría contar…

—No quiero que me cuentes —Me anticipé— Además… bueno… la chica del autobús con sus ruidos apoya tu pervertida explicación —El chico sonrió como recordando la escena del asiento trasero del autobús.

—La chica del bus, esa es la otra cosa de la que quería hablarte… amo a Tomoyo, pero no soy hombre de una sola chica… la chica del bus fue cosa del momento, algo sin significado que pasó allí y que podría pasar en otro momento y con otra chica, pero que nunca va significar nada como lo que tengo con Tomoyo —Las palabras serias parecían ser honestas— Espero que eso tenga algo de sentido para ti —Dijo después de una pausa— Mucha gente no lo entendería, de eso estoy seguro, espero que tu al menos no me sermonees y que por favor no le digas nada a Tomoyo… a pesar de todo no la quiero herir, no es bueno herir a una chica.

—Lo sé —Dije entendiendo eso de herir y no herir a la chicas— Y no te juzgo en cuanto a eso, sería un sínico si lo hago, no tengo autoridad moral para eso —Suspiré pensando si en realidad valía la pena no delatarlo… y al final de cuentas no valía la pena, ya saben solidaridad masculina— No le diré nada a tu chica —La sonrisa siniestra que se dibujo en su rostro en ese momento hizo que una gota de sudor bajar por mi espalda.

—Así que eres un colega Casanova… mira que pequeño es el mundo.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Vaya… y también eres un cascarrabias.

—Bueno, creo entonces que ya dejamos en claro los asuntos concernientes a tu comportamiento, ahora quiero que me digas las cosas que realmente me interesan, como demonios es que sabes mi nombre y el de Wei, es por eso que estoy aquí después de todo ¿No?

Y a eso me refiero cuando hablo acerca de pensar las cosas con cabeza fría, Eriol había estado presente en la fila de la estación de buses cuando mamá se estaba despidiendo de mi, por supuesto, el estar presente en ese momento le había facilitado escuchar nombres, sitios y la mayoría de cosas que mi mamá había hablado en ese momento, el chico solo había usado en el momento exacto esa información que su prodigiosa mente había sido capaz de recordar. Al parecer era muy inteligente.

Los minutos siguientes los gastamos en una charla distendida, conociéndonos realmente, contándonos que hacíamos en esa ciudad y porque estábamos allí, hablamos de nuestras familias, de Wei, de Tomoyo y de cosas triviales como las contrataciones del Real Madrid y Barcelona. Eriol se reía cuando yo le contaba los detalles de mis lugares pasados y concordamos con muchas cosas, debo decir que también me reí en algunas ocasiones y al no ser muy dado a hacerlo siempre, concluí que si Eriol había logrado sacarme algunas risas era porque quizás podríamos llegar hacer buenos amigos.

Cuando un reloj en la pared anunció que eran las cuatro de la madrugada decidimos que era hora de ir a dormir.

—¿Entonces dices que tu chica me puede ayudar a encontrar la casa de Wei?

—Basta con que te sepas el nombre completo de él o un teléfono o fax, ella tiene un directorio virtual muy completo en su computadora, puede ubicar lo que sea en la ciudad… si quieres, después de que lo ubiques podemos ir por tu cosas a la estación de buses, ya sabes, las cosas de la caja —Y no le pregunté como era que sabía eso, seguro que también lo había escuchado de labios de mi propia mamá.

**000**

Tan pronto como tecleó el nombre completo de Wei en el campo para búsquedas un mapa apareció y se fue acercando cada vez más y más hacia la superficie hasta el edificio de departamentos Furikawa donde en el apartamento 302 aparecía registrado el único Wei Mei Kung que vivía en Tomoeda.

La parejita se ofreció a acompañarme, pero de la manera más cortés me negué diciendo que con la dirección escrita en el papel cualquier taxista sería capaz de llevarme, así que minutos después estaba en un vehículo cuyo conductor al parecer sabía con exactitud a donde era que yo quería llegar.

Quería acomodarme lo mas pronto posible porque había quedado de encontrarme con Eriol al medio día en la estación de autobuses, por cierto, también tenía que aprender a tomar el bus porque no podía estar pagando taxi siempre que quisiera, también tenía que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Pronto mamá vería el hombre en el que me iba a convertir.

El edificio se veía adecuado ni derruido ni elegante y la verdad el hecho de que fuera un lugar promedio me agradó mucho, siempre que el pensamiento de vivir solo había llegado a mi mente me había imaginado un lugar así, seguro el departamento tenía que estar en muy buen estado ya que Wei siempre se había encargado de que las cosas fueran de esa manera, su sentido de cumplimiento del deber debió haber sido una inspiración mas grande para mi solo que no me dejé convencer ¡Ja!

No voy a decir que el volver a ver a Wei no haya causado una fuerte impresión en mi, es mas, todo lo contrario, no saltar a abrazarlo hubiera sido una desfachatez, tan pronto como abrió la puerta del departamento salté encima de el llevándomelo hacia el piso, cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena habría pensado en algún tipo de escena pervertida, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada, volver a ver al hombre que había sido el mejor ejemplo masculino en mi vida fue lo mejor que me había pasado en meses.

Después de que entré en calma de nuevo, me puse de pie permitiendo que el también lo hiciera y ofrecí un saludo más sobrio.

—Ya no está tan liviano Syaoran, recuerdo cuando lo cargaba en mis brazos… está hecho un gigante.

—¡Ja! No tanto, de hecho soy el más enano del insti… quiero decir, del pasado insti, me imagino que sabes gran parte de la historia.

—Si que la sé —Dijo y ambos sonreímos, entonces le di una rápida mirada a mi nuevo hogar, donde además de muchas cosas y detalles bonitos, vi que las maletas de Wei estaban listas para el viaje, quizás mi tiempo con iba a ser bastante reducido. Wei notó mí mirada sobre el lugar e inmediatamente me preguntó.

—Y bien ¿Qué le parece?

—Siempre quise un lugar así… obvio… me va a hacer falta tener a mi mamá a mi lado y sé que tu también te vas a ir pronto, pero como le dije a mi mamá, quiero probar esto, demostrar que algo bueno tengo que tener adentro —Luego me detuve para hacer la pregunta que en ese momento me causaba mas inquietud— ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Tengo un boleto para mañana en la noche… pero no se preocupe, voy a estar viniendo cada mes, y estaré llamando, y le daré mi numero, cualquier cosa en la que esté confundido no debe dudar en llamarme y procurare ayudarlo en lo que me sea posible.

—Ya cálmate… después de todo estoy hecho un gigante ¿No es así? Nada les pasa a los gigantes… además ya he hecho algunos conocidos, había alguien en el bus con el que me llevé bien desde que salí de Shibukawa y parece ser una buena persona, conocí a su novia y también parece ser una persona agradable, de hecho quedé de encontrarme con Eriol en la estación al medio día, me gustaría que me explicaras como es el asunto de los buses aquí y donde se compra la comida y donde queda el insti, vamos a tener que movernos mucho en este tiempo que nos queda ¿No?

Wei continuó con su sonrisa que me decía que procuraría colaborarme en todo lo posible antes del momento de su viaje.

Y así la mañana se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos después de que mi casi-padre y yo decidimos poner manos a la obra, en un tour paciencioso me mostró donde eran las estaciones de los buses, me enseñó los números de las rutas que debía tomar para ir aquí y allá, me mostró donde era el instituto, la panadería, el supermercado, el parque y la iglesia la cual no era muy probable que usara, pero sentía que había una posibilidad de que quizás si lo hiciera.

Al medio día nos separamos, Wei tenía que encargarse de llevar unos papeles al instituto mientras yo iba a la oficina de equipajes a recoger la caja que mamá había enviado, Eriol me acompañó dándome otro tour por algunas de las calles mas recurridas por los chicos y chicas de nuestra edad, algunas discotecas, algunos centros comerciales y algunos cafés, después yo lo llevé y le mostré mi nuevo hogar en el cual no hizo mas que quejarse por lo afortunado que yo era de poder vivir solo, por un momento pensé en invitarlo a vivir conmigo para así compartir gastos (después de todo era un departamento lo suficientemente grande para dos personas) sin embargo me parecía una idea muy apresurada, quizás después se lo propondría. Un rato después Eriol se fue (aun se quejaba de mi suerte)

Después de que me volví a quedar solo decidí que cuando Wei ya no estuviera organizaría todo de una manera distinta, podría la cama contra la pared, movería el sofá para otro lado, compraría unas flores y un poster de R.E.M. Todo sería genial.

Cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la tarde el estomago ya me estaba rugiendo, por eso decidí que era hora de realizar mis primeras compras como un hombre independiente por eso me puse mi chaqueta y en lugar de tomar el bus elegí caminar hacia el supermercado.

El vecindario me gustaba, era diferente de todo lo que había vivido antes, era totalmente diferente a Hong Kong con sus calles concurridas, gente por aquí y gente por allá, gente encima de ti y seguro que también debajo, la vida en un puerto siempre es ajetreada. Tomoeda en realidad me gustaba, me gustaban los niños juiciosos tomados de la mano de sus madres, me gustaban los arpegios de rock alternativo que salían de algunos de los cafés, me gustaba, así de simple. Cuando llegué al pequeño supermercado sonreí, era como de un cuento de hadas, pequeñito y seguro que tenía de todo.

Un paso después me puse nervioso de la nada… mis primeras compras por mi cuenta… gran asunto.

—Aquí voy —Murmuré para mí. En ese momento entré. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, que tontería, era un supermercado como todos los demás, no había de que tener miedo, no había nada por lo cual dudar, un típico supermercado, si, quiero decir, el tipo de supermercado en el que entras y escuchas la suave música instrumental seguramente salida de las manos de algún pianista habilidoso. El tipo de supermercado que pone a una chica con un traje gracioso a que te de muestras de unas nuevas galletas de soda; El tipo de supermercado que anuncia por un parlante una promoción en el pasillo 7. Un supermercado normal, entonces, como todo era normal supuse que lo mejor era buscar un carrito y empezar con las compras.

—Supongo que ahora si voy a poder comprar y comer lo que quiera —Dije mientras me dirigía a los refrigeradores, el pensamiento de salchichas y jamón llenó mi cabeza y rápidamente moví el carrito hacia los congeladores del supermercado, me sentía como un niño en una dulcería con acceso a todas las gavetas. Además tenía algo de dinero: mamá me había dado, Wei me había dado y mis ahorros también hacían parte del bote. Era hora de gastar.

Ahora bien… normalmente cuando nunca has estado interesado en la cocina no piensas mucho en ella, es decir, no te importa como esta hecho ni de que esta compuesto lo que tienes en frente de ti cuando te sientas a la mesa, lo único que te interesa es comer. Eso cambiaba para mí, junto con mi nueva vida, ahora debía cocinar por mi cuenta y no es que no supiera hacerlo, pero como ya había dicho, nunca antes me había interesado. Ahora debía comer por mi cuenta y comer saludable, una indigestión también podría ser un problema, no solo los chicos grandes que quieren matarte lo son, debía cuidarme de no enfermar, las enfermedades también podían ser contraproducentes.

—De acuerdo —Dije— Entonces empecemos en orden: Verduras, algo de pan, algo de carne, cosas para el aseo y después si puedes comprar una golosina o cigarrillos o lo que se te de la gana.

Cuando vi que mi carrito tenía todos los elementos de la lista que había realizado mentalmente minutos atrás, supe que ese si era el momento para comprar algo para satisfacer mi instinto de niño pequeño, de acuerdo, tenía diecisiete años, pero nunca se es demasiado viejo para querer olvidarse de ser un niño… entonces ¿Que sería? ¿Esos cigarrillos que nunca podía comprar cuando iba a acompañar a mamá? ¿Esas paletas que te pintan la legua de verde? ¿Chicle híper-acido? Todas parecían opciones agradables y aun tenía algo mas de dinero para comprar incluso las tres, sin embargo en ese preciso momento vi un cartel, el anuncio de las galletas de chocolate del oso Lolo que siempre había comprado, las galletas que había comido desde que me salieron los primeros dientes, esas galletas eran algo que nunca dejaba que mamá olvidara, rápidamente moví el carrito hacia la sección de confites (pasillo 11) y allí en el estante vi que una ultima caja de galletas me esperaba. Realmente se me hizo agua la boca.

—¡Que suerte! —Dije estirando mi mano hacia la caja naranjada, en aquel momento vi que otra mano hacía exactamente lo mismo que la mía.

—Discúlpame —Me dijo una agradable voz femenina.

—Si, discúlpame —Repetí sin reparar en el físico de la persona en frente mío, lo único importante en ese momento eran las galletas— Ehh… Voy a tomar esta caja.

—Supongo que si le informamos al gerente llamara a algún empleado para que traiga mas cajas de la bodega ¿No crees? —Propuso y la verdad era una idea lo suficientemente civilizada para que cualquier persona la aceptara, sin embargo cuando se trataba de mis galletas yo me transformaba en un tipo de ser… poco civilizado— Por eso suéltala y déjame llevar esta —Concluyó.

—Que sea al revés, yo me llevo esta y tu le avisas al gerente que se acabaron y que hay que traer mas.

—Yo propuse la idea y por lo tanto lo mas justo es que yo sea la que se lleve la única caja que queda, después de todo yo estiré primero la mano, yo toqué primero la caja y yo quiero las galletas mas que tu —Ahora la chica sonaba desafiante y si se me permite decirlo creo que algo autoritaria, desgraciadamente la única persona que había triunfado hablándome de esa manera había sido mi mamá… y ella ya no estaba mas.

—Creo que no estoy siendo del todo claro y quizás por eso estas un poco confundida… esta es la ultima caja de galletas en el estante y la necesito, son mis galletas, no voy a ir donde ningún gerente y además yo estiré fui el que estiró la mano primero para tomarlas así que me pertenecen ¿Entiendes? —Dichas esas palabras por fin decidí mirar a mi oponente a la cara y pues no voy a decir que me enamoré, pero puedo asegurar que era la cara mas linda que le había visto a una chica de, aparentemente, mi edad.

La novia de Eriol era bonita, si, pero la chica que tenía en frente era bonita y algo mas, algo mas que no sabía muy bien que era… dejémoslo así, algo mas y aunque las galletas eran lo primordial allí, no pude evitar mirar a la chica (que tenía algo mas) que quería competir contra mi por la caja.

Teníamos el cabello del mismo color, quizás ella lo tenía algo mas claro y lo que mas me pareció interesante fue que me haya fijado en el detalle del cabello, es decir, tan pronto veo una chica con el cabello corto pierdo el interés en ella casi inmediatamente, sin embargo eso no había pasado con ella, y quizás el motivo de esto fue que el mirar los mechones de cabello que llegaban hasta su frente hacía que mi vista terminara muy cerca del tesoro que tenía en su rostro, un par de esmeraldas en todo el sentido de la palabra, unos ojos con un color verde entre tenue e intenso que hacían una combinación entre extraña y maravillosa, que al igual que los ojos de Eriol, hizo que me pusiera algo nervioso.

Juraría que éramos de la misma estatura y juraría que era muy buena en los deportes, una chica que no lo fuera no saldría de compras vistiendo una sudadera y unas bandas para el sudor en las muñecas. Era una chica interesante, después de todo tenía un "algo más" que yo aun no lograba descifrar y normalmente era muy bueno descifrando a las chicas, solía hacerlo casi instantáneamente.

Un tirón a la caja de galletas me hizo volver del mundo de mis pensamientos al mundo del supermercado

—Claro que te entiendo —Fueron las palabras que acompañaron al tirón— aunque no comparto eso que dices, ahora espero que tu me entiendas a mi, llevo 17 años viviendo en esta ciudad y nunca nadie se ha atrevido a dejarme sin mi caja de galletas, siempre las compro ¿Sabes? Y creo que hoy no va a ser la excepción así que suelta esa caja niño.

Niño ¡Ja! Si claro, lo que digas.

—¿17 años dices? —Contraataqué— Yo las compro desde hace 18 y las he comprado en muchas de las ciudades en las que he estado y nunca nadie ha intentado dejarme sin mis galletas y puede que tu lleves 17 años aquí, yo llevo solo un día y ya te voy a dejar sin las galletas ¿Qué te parece? —Dije arqueando las cejas, subiendo mi tono de voz y tirando un poquito de la caja, para ser sincero se la hubiera podido arrancar de las manos y correr, eso hubiera sido de lo mas sencillo, sin embargo ella parecía ser una chica muy terca y al mismo tiempo que yo también tiró de la caja. Lo que en un principio parecía un día tranquilo de compras se había transformado de la nada en una guerra por una caja de galletas… Y yo, Syaoran Li nunca perdía una guerra y estaba totalmente convencido de eso hasta que…

—¿Pasa algo Sakura? —Preguntó una voz como con la gravedad de un trueno.

Siempre desde pequeño había detestado las peleas en las que yo estaba en desventaja numérica y como en mi vida nunca había tenido una cantidad considerable de amigos, hubo varias ocasiones en las que había estado en desventaja, algunas veces era suertudo y podía escapar, en algunas otras era torpe (terco) y prefería pelear. Cuando vi al chico que acababa de hablar supe que estaba en desventaja, era quizás la persona mas alta que había visto: se trataba de un tipo de mas o menos 30 centímetros de altura mas que yo o sea que medía casi dos metros lo que quería decir que sin lugar a duda podía clasificar para jugar en cualquier posición con los Lakers de Los Ángeles y lo peor era que no me estaba mirando de buena manera.

En la distracción la chica tiró de nuevo de la caja de galletas y logró zafármelas sin ningún problema, hasta unos segundos después no me di cuenta de ello.

—No pasa nada Touya —Contestó la llamada Sakura… Sakura. Sakura era un nombre bonito, pero ella no era una persona bonita, se había aprovechado de que su novio me había intimidado y en la distracción me había quitado mis galletas, eso no lo hace una persona digna, ella era una aprovechada.

—Entonces date prisa, nos están esperando en el estacionamiento —Luego puso sus ojos oscuros sobre mí y con un diminuto viso de sonrisa dijo— Gracias por darle las galletas a mi hermana, le gustan mucho.

Nunca se las devolví, ella me las quitó, no te confundas y a quien le llamas buen chico que crees que soy ¿Un cachorro?

Pensé en que tan fructífero podría ser el explicarle eso al llamado Touya y concluí que no daría resultados en absoluto, después de todo un chico promedio siempre escogería creerle a su novia y no a un completo extraño, en pocas palabras y después de un par de segundos decidí que lo mejor era dejar que la chica conservara las galletas, si, se las iba a dar… era al menos lo mas sensato, obviamente, era algo que no había hecho nunca, es decir, en un tiempo anterior hubiera considerado vital el hecho de pelear por algo que consideraba mío, pero en aquel momento simplemente decidí bajar mi cabeza, entregar la caja y evitar problemas estúpidos, además, yo era Syaoran Li, "El chico problema" quien ha escuchado de un chico problema al que le gustan las galletas del Oso Lolo, creo que era mejor comprar los cigarrillos.

Al final ella se quedó con la caja y se los juro que no me habría importado tanto si no hubiera visto que cuando ella estaba dejando el supermercado me hizo la mueca mas orgullosa, vanidosa y pedante que nunca antes había tenido la desgracia de ver en el rostro de otra persona, quise ir detrás de ella y robarse la bolsa del mercado, pero… pero el gigante al lado de ella… no… yo no tenía posibilidades.

El camino hacia el apartamento fue uno de los peores que recuerdo haber caminado, si, estaba de mal humor y solo tenía que agradecer que al parecer Tomoeda era una ciudad lo suficientemente grande para que esa chica y yo no nos volviéramos a cruzar, de lo contrario iban a salir chispas.

**Acepto todo tipo de reviews, los buenos me pintan una sonrisa en la cara y me obligan a escribir mas y mejor, los malos me ponen triste y me dicen que quizas estoy perdiendo el tiempo con esto de escribir para fanaticos... tu decides que tipo de review quieres mandarme pero si quieres una recomendacion manda reviews que me hagan feliz si?**


	4. Instituto Seijou

**Capitulo 4 de la reedicion **

**Disfrútenlo y gánense mu mas sincera gratitud dejándome sus comentarios

* * *

**

**LA HIJA DEL PROFESOR **

**POR: **GREEN LITTLE WOLF

**CAPITULO 4: **

La noche del día siguiente llegó tan rápidamente que cuando supe que la partida de Wei era inminente quise llorar, eran casi las siete de la noche y yo me encontraba en mi nueva habitación alistando las cosas para el día siguiente en el cual ya tendría que asistir a clases, Wei había sido muy hábil en todos los tramites y al parecer mi ingreso al nuevo insti había sido pan comido. En la sala se podían escuchar los últimos ruidos de parte de él, seguramente terminando de empacar lo que faltaba, para serles sincero no quería salir a ayudarlo porque entonces todo se haría aterradoramente real y yo me quedaría realmente solo_._

El nuevo uniforme no era nada del otro mundo, de hecho la camisa, la corbata y el pantalón eran del mismo color que los de el antiguo insti, la nueva chaqueta era de color azul celeste y me recordó una serie de anime que había visto en una ocasión, todo el uniforme yacía sobre mi cama y un montón de libros y cuadernos estaban tirados en el piso, al igual que mis dinosaurios. Después de un gran arranque de decisión el cual me llevó mas de quince minutos, salí para darme cuenta de que ya no se necesitaba de mi ayuda, es más, el hombre ya estaba por salir para el aeropuerto: ya no había nada en lo que yo lo pudiera ayudar allí.

—Entonces llegó el día; en realidad te vas —Murmuré de una manera muy bajita, de verdad muy bajita, sin embargo sabía que Wei me había escuchado perfectamente.

—En serio lamento mucho tener que dejarlo solo.

—No te preocupes viejo, seguro me la voy a arreglar bien, además ya te había dicho que eso de quedarme solo va a ser para bien, tengo mucho que aprender de eso, sé que si tu te quedaras a mi lado incluso me malcriarías aun más que mamá así que puedes irte tranquilo y no tienes que sentirte apenado por nada.

—Preferiría que se convirtiera en el muchacho mas malcriado del mundo antes que ver que le pase algo malo por no tener a alguien a su lado… me da algo de miedo dejarlo solo.

—Puede que eso sea lo mejor —Dije mirando el pequeño reloj de péndulo que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la sala —Creo que es mejor que te apresures, nunca has perdido un vuelo y no creo que el primero que pierdas vaya a ser por mi culpa, además creo que entre menos hablemos va a ser más sencillo ahorrarse las lagrimas.

Wei solo sonrió, tomando sus dos maletas, pero no caminando hacia la puerta, todo lo contrario, caminó hacia mí.

—Siempre hay tiempo para las lagrimas no importa cuanto se trate de evitar que estas puedan estar en nuestros ojos —Mencionó Wei mientras ponía sus maletas en el piso, de la nada me sentí dentro del cálido abrazo de mi… demonios, realmente el era como mi papá— No se necesita que el tiempo se extienda para que nazcan las lagrimas joven, una lagrima puede nacer en menos de un segundo.

—Ya me habías dicho eso cuando cumplí diez años

—No, fue cuando cumplió once —Respondió.

No hubo mas despedida, ni mas palabras ni nada mas, solo el frio que dejó al cerrar la puerta y al dejarme allí, ahora si, completamente solo.

**000**

Después de la despedida de la noche no me sentía muy bien a la mañana siguiente y me sentí aun peor al enterarme de que al lado del instituto donde yo iba a estudiar quedaba una escuela primaria, eso no me agradaba mucho, seguramente todas las mañana iba a ser lo mismo: el ruido, la algarabía típica de la reja de entrada a una escuela primaria, niñas gritonas y niños escandalosos que se dedican a jugar fútbol soccer con pelotas hechas papel; y no era que no me gustara el fútbol, de hecho me gustaba mucho y lo jugaba muy bien, pero a diferencia de los niños, a mi me gustaba en serio y no como un jueguito para fastidiar a los demás, yo nunca había sido un mocoso molesto, de hecho cuando yo estaba en la edad de los mocosos, o sea cuando tenía 8 o 9 años me la pasaba juiciosito en las gradas simplemente observándolos o quizás en la terraza tomando una siesta o escribiendo fanfics. Si así es, en vez de hacer bolas de papel para jugar fútbol yo las usaba para escribir, algo diametralmente opuesto a lo que hacían los demás. Sin embargo el tiempo pasó y decidí que no era malo adaptarse un poco, es más, era bastante conveniente y empecé a ponerlo mucho en práctica.

Desgraciadamente yo parecía hacer todo mal en algunas ocasiones y esta vez había escogido el momento justo en el que la gran mayoría de los chicos pequeños se dirigían a la escuela de la mano de sus padres o de sus hermanos mayores que de seguro estudiaban en el edificio del lado. En conclusión tuve que soportar gritos y bulla todo el camino.

Algo me decía que no debía haberme levantado de la cama ese día y comprobé que este presentimiento debía tener algo de cierto cuando en un desafortunado momento una caja de jugo de cereza fue a dar justo en la parte más alta de mi cabeza, pronto el líquido rojo bajó por mi cabeza, por mis mechones castaños de cabello hasta los hombros, seguramente logrando manchar la camisa blanca, de nuevo la chaqueta del uniforme estaba en la maleta, el hecho de que fuera un nuevo insti no era motivo suficiente para vestir el uniforme de manera adecuada.

Estoy seguro que cuando me giré para identificar al culpable, mi rostro no mostraba otra cosa más que rabia, ira absoluta, el primer día en el instituto y ya todos iban a tener algo para cuchichear a mis espaldas o seguramente a un profesor sermoneándome acerca del estado correcto del sagrado uniforme escolar. Rápidamente identifiqué al posible agresor, si, el culpable debía estar entre alguno de los tres chicos que miraban hacia el piso intentando evitar hacer contacto visual conmigo, aunque se les notaba por encima que les había parecido muy gracioso tomarme como el blanco de su jueguito.

—¿Algo les parece gracioso? —Pregunté, de repente sentí como si todo se hubiera quedado en silencio, solo se escuchaba el viento de la mañana soplando las hojas de los arboles que estaban sobre el pavimento; mi respiración algo enfurecida y la risa titubeante de los culpables de que mi cabeza estuviera roja. Para completar el espectáculo una niña detrás de los malandros no dejaba de llorar. En cierto momento decidí acercarme y seguro hice sentir bastante amenazados a aquellos rapaces que inmediatamente y como pudieron escaparon de mí, corriendo como lo haría cualquier niño de esa edad al sentirse amenazado, seguramente creerían que yo les iba a hacer algo. ¡Ja! Habría sido divertido, pero por mas que me hubieran molestado eran solo niños y haberme desquitado con cualquiera de ellos habría sido la cosa más estúpida de toda mi vida.

Después de que los mocosos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos sentí que la ciudad recuperaba su sonido normal y todos siguieron su camino hacia la escuela primaria o hacia el instituto, todos menos yo que intentaba buscar la chaqueta del uniforme para limpiarme el cabello y la niña que aun seguía llorando.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —Pregunté viendo que al parecer yo era el único que le prestaba atención a la pequeñuela.

—Ese… ese era… era… mi jugo —Gimoteó.

—¿Y?

—Era mi jugo —Repitió.

—No pretenderás que yo te lo devuelva, no fue mi culpa que se haya derramado, si lo piensas soy yo el que debería estar enojado, enojado contigo por dejar que te lo quitaran y dejar que me lo lanzaran —Entonces suspiré— Y ya deja de llorar.

—Pero…

—Si, yo sé, era tu jugo y seguro que te gustaba mucho, pero… —Entonces algo vino a mi cabeza— Mira, tengo otro en mi maleta, si quieres te lo puedo dar —La niña levantó la cabeza ante las nuevas noticias— ¿Te gustaría?

La niña asintió mientras empezaba a pasarse la manga de su uniforme por el rostro, luego de secarlo un poco me miró justo a los ojos y en aquel momento descubrí también los de ella, unos ojos enormes que la hacían ver como la criatura mas tierna sobre la faz de la tierra, unos enormes ojos verdes que no sé porque en ese momento me quedé como sin aliento, creo que incluso sentí que me sonrojaba, desgraciadamente los lindos ojos de la niña también me hicieron recordar a los de la tal Sakura del supermercado, la ladrona de galletas,

—Eres muy linda para andar por ahí llorando por un tonto jugo —¿Desde cuando yo hacia cumplidos a la niñas? y mas aun, ella era una niña aproximadamente de 6 o 7 años y yo tenía 17, en ese momento pensé que a lo mejor la mocosa había despertado algo así como mi instinto paternal. En otro arranque extraño, saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo de mi pantalón y terminé de secar el rostro de la niña, luego acomodé uno de los moños que tenía a cada lado de su cabeza y finalmente le sonreí, cuando vi que ella me correspondió, abrí mi mochila y saqué uno de los jugos que había comprado el día anterior

—Toma —Ofrecí

—Pero mamá dice que…

—Yo sé lo que dicen las mamás, que no es bueno recibir cosas de desconocidos en la calle, pero yo soy tu amigo y a que no me veo como una mala persona ¿o si? —Cuando la niña negó con la cabeza volví a ofrecerle el juego, la pequeña estiró la mano para tomarlo, pero inmediatamente yo se lo retiré, la niña me miró extrañada, incluso me pareció que iba a volver a empezar a llorar, pero antes de que lo hiciera continué— Te lo regalo, pero solo si me haces un favor.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó la chica asintiendo con la cabeza, supongo que con este gesto la niña me dio a entender que iba a hacer lo que fuera que yo le pidiera, de cualquier manera yo no le iba a pedir ninguna arbitrariedad.

—Deja de llorar —Asintiendo esta vez con mas fuerza, la pequeña empezó a mostrarme diminuta sonrisa— Ves que es mejor sonreír en lugar de ponerte a llorar, además como ya te dije te ves mas bonita si sonríes, me gustas mas —En aquel momento la tomé de la mano y le di el jugo —Luego continué— Ahora te voy a acompañar hasta la puerta de la escuela, pero primero tienes que hacerme otro favor.

—¿Cuál otro? —Preguntó esta vez.

—Tú sabes quien fue el que me lanzó el jugo en la cabeza ¿No?

—Fue Kotaro —Dijo instantáneamente.

—Eso me imagine… ese payaso de Kotaro —Dije sonriendo sarcásticamente— él siempre te molesta ¿No es así? —La chica volvió a asentir— Bueno, vamos a hacer esto: quiero que cuando vuelvas a verlo en la escuela le des una patada lo mas fuerte que puedas y si intenta hacerte algo dile que yo voy a ir y le voy a llenar los pantalones de jugo de cereza ¿Qué tal?

—Suena divertido —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de autentica diversión, seguro ya se estaba imaginando al mocoso con los pantalones llenos de jugo.

—¿Verdad que si? Entonces esa es la condición y ahora mejor nos vamos a clase, ambos vamos a llegar tarde, tu maestra seguro te regaña si llegas después de la hora y no quiero pensar lo que dirá tu mamá.

—Si —Explicó— mamá siempre me dice que no me entretenga en el camino y la profesora también se molesta cuando llegamos tarde ¿A ti te pasa lo mismo? ¿Tu mamá te regaña? ¿Tu profesora también?

—Mamá ya no lo hará mas —Murmuré— Y a los profesores no les presto mucha atención.

—¿Como dices? —Me preguntó mostrándome de nuevo sus enormes ojos verdes. ¡Eran de verdad muy bonitos!

—Nada… Bueno, se nos esta haciendo mas tarde aun, démonos prisa… um…

—Me llamo Kaori —Dijo con una risa que parecía querer competir con el sol para ver cual brillaba mas.

—De acuerdo Kaori, yo soy Syaoran, vamos a ser buenos amigos ¿Te parece?

**000**

El instituto de Tomoeda, (instituto Seijou) parecía un lugar totalmente diferente a todos los otros lugares en los que yo había estado en otras ocasiones, en aquellos otros lugares se notaba la algarabía por encima de todas las cosas, pero aquí era diferente, los estudiantes se veían bastante aplicados y bastante centrados en sus asuntos, no quiero decir con esto que fueran algo así como robots porque de hecho todos se reían y charlaban con los del lado e incluso habían unos que corrían porque seguramente debían improvisar para un trabajo que al parecer no habían hecho. Vida común del instituto en cualquier lugar del mundo, pero algo me decía que este sitio era distinto.

Desde la banca en la que me encontraba en frente de la oficina del director pude observar todo esto y también pude observar con bastante entusiasmo que al parecer yo le resultaba agradable a muchas chicas, pero que estas no me lanzaban miradas contundentes directamente como si hacían las otras chicas de otras ciudades, chicas que después de unos días no dudaron en meterme en sus camas. Esto me empezaba agradar, parecía que por fin había dado con un buen lugar. Quizás en todos los otros lugares el malo no había sido yo, quizás los malos habían sido precisamente los lugares.

El director había llegado unos minutos después de mi y me había pedido que esperara unos minutos, después había entrado en su oficina y ya llevaba mas de quince minutos allí adentro haciendo lo que sea que hagan los directores en sus oficinas, la verdad me estaba desesperando, nunca había sido muy bueno para esperar.

—Parece que te hace falta algo de experiencia, los chicos malos nunca llegan temprano —Dijo una voz que recordé instantáneamente. No sé en que momento Eriol había resultado sentado a mi lado, me parecía increíble que me hubiera distraído de esa manera, nunca antes había sucedido, definitivamente era posible que la ciudad me cambiara, eso me llegaba a emocionar un poco.

—Nunca hablé nada acerca de ser un chico malo —Contesté sin ponerle mucho entusiasmo a la conversación.

—Um… pues eso no es lo que recuerdo de lo que me contaste el otro día, de hecho recuerdo muchas travesuras —Dijo sin lograr que yo demostrara mayor interés por sus comentarios— bueno, parece que no amaneciste de buenas, no importa, ¿Ya llego el hombre? —Preguntó mirando su reloj.

—Hace un rato —Dije tan secamente como pude.

—Ya veo… ¿Tu llegaste hace rato también?

—Si, también.

—¿Con que pie te levantaste hoy?

—Um… el izquierdo… creo.

—¿Puedo preguntar que le pasó a tu camisa? —Preguntó con un tono bastante pícaro, la curiosidad del tipo era como la de un niño de escuela primaria.

—No, no puedes —No le iba a dar el gusto de que se enterara de que precisamente unos niños de primaria habían sido los culpables de mi aspecto tan… particular.

—Usa mi chaqueta —Dijo sin darme tiempo a negarme puesto que ya se la había quitado y me la había tirado sobre el regazo y la verdad es que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de negarme, habría usado la mía, sin embargo creo que estaba tan sucia como la camisa ya que fue con la chaqueta con lo que me había limpiado— Servirá al menos para que no te veas tan mal y estarías usando mi chaqueta ¿No te parece romántico?

—Si, muy romántico y si tu sigues con tus chistes voy a tener que callarte a golpes.

—De acuerdo, como digas —Dijo empezando a silbar un segundo después— Definitivamente no te levantaste con el pie derecho.

—Probablemente no —Dije con un amago de sonrisa, era difícil querer estar malhumorado con el pelinegro— Gracias por la chaqueta —Dije otro segundo después.

Después de eso simplemente giré mi rostro hacia la ventana mientras sentía que él se ponía de pie para dirigirse a una pared donde estaban expuestos algunos diplomas y cosas así, cosas típicas del pasillo de un instituto, justo en ese momento escuchamos el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y luego:

—Buenos días

—Muy buenos días —Saludó Eriol dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia el hombre y creo que hasta pude ver que hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. Después de eso y con un poco más de desgano yo me puse de pie y también saludé.

Después entramos en la oficina. Ya allí vinieron las charlas sobre el reglamento escolar, sobre todos los reconocimientos que el instituto tenía tanto a nivel local, regional y nacional, y sobre un montón de cosas bonitas en las que el lugar se destacaba. Después el hombre miró en unas carpetas los registros de ambos y al parecer el de Eriol era impresionante, el mío no era malo, pero parece que el del chico de anteojos era para destacar.

—Ambos son sobresalientes —Sonrió.

Y la verdad para ser un hijo problema, creo que en realidad si puedo llegar a ser algo sobresaliente cuando se trata de calificaciones (En todas menos en historia)

El director analizó todas las notas por unos minutos más y con cada segundo que pasaba asentía cada vez mas convencido de que Eriol y yo éramos indicados para el instituto.

—¿Y en que clase vamos a estar? —Preguntó Eriol con un entusiasmo que no se muy bien si fue o no fingido, al parecer era un actor consagrado.

—Van a estar en la misma clase —Escuché que el rector explicaba— Aquí están sus horarios, podemos ir ya, habrá cambio de clase en media hora… de acuerdo a este horario —Dijo el hombre mirando una hoja dentro de una carpeta de color blanco— Ustedes estarían en la clase 4… y en el próximo bloque tendrían clase de matemáticas ¿Les parece si vamos? Podemos dar un paseo por el lugar en esta media hora.

—Me parece perfecto —Escuché decir a Eriol.

—Por mi está bien —Dije intentando imitar el entusiasmo desbordante del chico a mi lado.

Después de que Eriol y yo firmamos no sé que papel, salimos de la oficina del hombre y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos del magnifico edificio y definitivamente concluí que el lugar me iba a gustar mucho, habían machismos lugares para dormir en la clase de historia, nadie parecía entrometido, se veía a muchos estudiantes haciendo cosas realmente interesantes y al parecer los deportes eran parte esencial del diario vivir escolar, de verdad me sentía cómodo, en ese instante miré hacia adelante y escuché como el director le explicaba a Hiragizawa el asunto de porque habían dos lugares justo para nosotros dos, Eriol asentía con bastante entusiasmo hasta que llegamos a un salón marcado con un 904.

Un minuto después apareció antes nosotros un hombre alto de cabello canoso y unos lentes supremamente delgados que reposaban sobre el puente de su nariz. Él debía ser el profesor de matemáticas ya que se había detenido allí junto a nosotros como si ese fuera su destino, sin embargo preferí esperar un poco antes de dar alguna conclusión ya que bajo su brazo derecho el hombre traía el último número de la revista _Dinero. _Quizás era el profesor de economía.

—Buenos días señor director —Saludó mirando al hombre— Buenos días —Dijo después mirando hacia Eriol y hacia mi.

—Buenos días señor Takahara… um… déjenme los presento, chicos, este es el señor Koji Takahara, él es su profesor de matemáticas.

—Buenos días —Saludamos Eriol y yo al unísono.

—Ummm… Carne fresca —Dijo el hombre, una típica broma para romper el hielo, pero esta vez la broma no funcionó muy bien, es decir, a mi me pareció bastante tonta, hasta un poco despectiva y creo que Hiragizawa pensó lo mismo ya que tampoco le causó mucha risa sin embargo después del humor vino la parte seria, ambos nos presentamos y le explicamos algo sobre nosotros, así nos presentaría en el salón

—Espero que les vaya bien en su primer día —Dijo el director cuando yo terminé con el protocolo, Hiragizawa lo había hecho segundos atrás—Hay algunas cosas que debo hacer. Profesor, los dejo en sus manos.

—Descuide, es solo una clase de matemáticas señor —Contestó sonriendo el hombre mientras esperábamos a que la clase que debía estar por terminar, terminara. Minutos después sucedió así y una profesora cargada con lo que parecían ser ensayos, dejaba el salón haciéndole un breve saludo con la cabeza al señor Takahara y una breve sonrisa a nosotros los nuevos, entonces llegó el momento, otro de los tantos que ya había tenido que repetir muchas veces en mi vida

Allí íbamos ¿Cuántos me mirarían raro? ¿Cuántas me querrían en sus camas al día siguiente? ¿Con quien va a ser el primero que me voy a dar de golpes? ¿Mi puesto va a estar contiguo al de Eriol? ¿Quien es la mascota del profesor? Todas las respuestas en unos segundos.

—Buenos días jóvenes —Saludó el hombre. Mas o menos 40 estudiantes repitieron en coro el saludo con el que el hombre había entrado, sin embargo la atención que le brindaban a este se esfumó inmediatamente ya que todos se dieron cuenta de las dos nuevas presencias en el lugar— Como se podrán dar cuenta el día de hoy van a iniciar clases estos dos chicos, ambos vienen de ciudades cercanas así que no les va a ser muy difícil adaptarse a Tomoeda, sin embargo entran a mitad de curso y quizás deban hacer algunos esfuerzos para ponerse al corriente así que seamos buenos y colabóremeles en lo que mas podamos ¿De acuerdo?

La mayoría del salón asintió, la mayoría de las chicas. Y uno que otro chico que algo debía traerse escondido.

—Bueno muchachos, cuéntenle algo breve de ustedes a los chicos y así podemos empezar ya con la clase —La actitud del profesor era el típico intento primario por ser agradable, estaba muy acostumbrado al sentimiento y no me gustaba y por lo tanto quizás el profesor tendría que esforzarse un poco conmigo o dejar de intentar parecer algo que no era — Dale tu —Dijo señalándome, inmediatamente di un paso al frente y miré a la mayoría de rostros en el salón

—Soy Syaoran, tengo 17 y vengo desde Hong Kong —Lo acepto, mencioné mi verdadera ciudad de origen simplemente por fastidiar al profesor que seguramente esperaba que yo le siguiera la corriente y dijera que venía de la pequeñita ciudad de Shibukawa.

—Hong Kong esta un poco lejos Li… creí que venías de Shibukawa.

—En realidad viví en Shibukawa unos meses, pero soy de Hong Kong, de hecho si quisiéramos entrar en términos mas técnicos mi verdadero nombre sería Xiao Lang —Creo que me sobró algo de orgullo en aquella frase, pero me sentí bastante divertido al ver la cara del profesor que inmediatamente captó el mensaje: Va a ser algo difícil tratarme señor Taka'_._

Después vino la presentación un tanto mas formal por parte de Hiragizawa y en realidad me sorprendía lo formal y refinado que el chico podía llegar a ser, parecía el típico niño que no sabe que es romper un plato. Finalmente fue el profesor quien dio un paso al frente y miró cuales iban a ser nuestros lugares, no obstante yo ya me había adelantado y había identificado donde estaban ubicados los pupitres vacíos, eran dos puestos en la ultima al lado de la ventana.

—Li se sentará detrás de Kinomoto en el puesto más cercano a la ventana y Hiragizawa detrás de Daidouji, en la última fila muchachos —Explicó el hombre y en ese momento me sonó muy conocido ese apellido Daidouji, cuando llevé mi vista hacia el lugar inmediatamente reconocí a la chica de la mansión, la chica de la larga cabellera negra y ojos bonitos, wow, definitivamente el hecho de que Eriol estuviera en el salón no era solo cuestión de casualidades, el dinero todo lo puede. Sin embargo la mayor sorpresa vino cuando quise ver quien era la llamada Kinomoto.

Ya había examinado el salón y había intentado ver uno a uno todos los rostros, sin embargo no sé por que demonios en aquella revisión me salté aquella cara conocida, si, una cara conocida, conocida por robarme mis galletas, ahí estaba, justo ahí estaba la chica de apellido Kinomoto que no resultó ser nadie mas que Sakura.

La ladrona Sakura.

Tomoeda no había resultado ser esa ciudad tan grande, Sakura y yo nos habíamos vuelto a cruzar y definitivamente yo me iba a encargar de que salieran chispas, aquel que dijo que el mundo era un pañuelo debió ser la persona más sabía sobre la tierra.

Con pasos muy lentos comencé a caminar hacia mi lugar y cuando vi que ella tenía los ojos clavados en un cuaderno sobre su pupitre, supe que también me había reconocido, entonces me quede de pie justo junto a ella sonreí, incluso hice una pequeña reverencia con mi cabeza y pronuncié:

—Muy buenos días Sakura. Que bueno que volvamos a vernos —Mi sonrisa continuó y creo que intenté copiar el gesto que ella hizo en el supermercado al ganarme mis galletas.

Syaoran piénsalo ¿Vas a seguir peleando por una caja de galletas? Eso es infantil, quizás eso te hace incluso mas infantil que la chica ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

Palabras sensatas, muy sensatas. Pero no, gracias. De verdad me sentía con ganas vengarme de Sakura y esa iba a ser mi primera misión en el nuevo insti y después de todo, ¿Qué tantos problemas me podía traer molestar a una chica en el instituto? Pocos, muy pocos, como mucho la gente pensaría que le estaría coqueteando y realmente ese no es ningún problema.

—Prepárate Kinomoto —Murmuré.

—¿Pasa algo joven Li? —Era la voz del señor Takahara, yo me giré lentamente, lo miré a través de sus anteojos y simplemente meneé negativamente mi cabeza, caminé hacia mi lugar, me senté y dije con bastante suavidad:

—No, no señor, no pasa nada.


	5. Chico bueno Chico malo

¿¿¡¡HOLA COMO ESTAN TODOS POR AQUÍ!!?? He vuelto y de verdad que estoy muy contento por el apoyo que me han brindado hasta este momento, espero que esto se traduzca en que les esta gustando la historia, porque eso me haría mas contento aun y me daría mucho animo no solo para terminar esta con muchísimo gusto sino también de empezar otras historias, tanto CCS como de otras series.

Bueno, se que estoy empezando a demorarme con las actualizaciones pero como me dijeron por ahí en un review: Estoy entrando en una serie de bloqueos temporales, pueden creer que tengo fics que no actualizo hace más de un año. Lo sé, soy patético XD. Pero si quieren leer alguna díganmelo y podríamos arreglar algo.

¿Algo del capitulo? Bueno, algunos recuerdos, cositas buenas para el pobre Li y bueno, como dije antes, en este momento el fic va a entrar como en una _Segunda etapa_. A mi me gustó y espero lo mismo con ustedes… Pues juzguen.

Y ya basta de tanta palabrería. A lo que vinimos. Nos vemos abajo.

**LA HIJA DEL PROFESOR **

**POR:** SYAO FROM THE COFFEE.

**CAPITULO 5**CHICO BUENO. CHICO MALO.

El poste al lado de la entrada del instituto comenzó a parecerme bastante cómodo y creo que era lo mejor que me podía suceder en ese momento ya que llevaba casi media hora esperando a que la chica Kinomoto saliera y me diera todas las explicaciones pertinentes del caso. ¡Pero demonios! Ese día si que se estaba tardando ¿Qué tanto hacía esa chica después de salir de clase¿La tarea del día siguiente en la biblioteca? No sé, pero de verdad que se estaba demorando demasiado y nunca, nunca me había gustado esperar, ni por nada ni por nadie.

Fue entonces cuando recordé una situación que había vivido en Hong Kong:

Estaba en la salida de la escuela, si, digo que estaba en la escuela porque para aquel tiempo todavía no estaba ni siquiera cerquita del insti, en aquella ocasión tenía 7 años, si, era todo un niño, un niño inocente y un niño que todavía no entendía muy bien eso de ser un chico malo, ya lo había dicho antes, era mas bien calladito y tímido o quizás no era tanto que fuera tímido, era mas bien algo así como que no me interesaba relacionarme mucho con los demás. Creo que también ya lo había dicho. Pero bueno, en aquella ocasión también estaba recostado contra un poste de la electricidad y sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de salírseme por la boca o por cualquier otro lado, pero definitivamente quería salirse, de lo contrario no hubiese estado saltando tanto.

Supongo que ese día debía verme bastante ridículo o bastante guapo —Dependiendo de quien me estuviera mirando—. Recuerdo que tenía mis zapatos bien lustrados, recuerdo que había vestido mi uniforme cuidando cada detalle para que todo se viera simplemente perfecto, recuerdo que incluso había usado el bonete que era parte de uniforme de la escuela y que yo nunca usaba pues me parecía toda una ridiculez; y lo mas increíble: recuerdo que debajo de ese bonete, mi cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia la derecha. Ese si que había sido un trabajo duro. Pero todo era por ella.

Estaba bastante ensimismado, por eso no escuché que alguien se acercaba.

—¿Que haces Li? —Me preguntó un chico, un compañero del salón. Debo decir que en ese momento me sobresalté demasiado, eso no sucedía muy a menudo, siempre fui muy aplomado.

—Nada.

—¿Nada¿Y que tienes atrás? —Volvió a preguntar. Yo repetí la respuesta dada previamente— Vamos Li, cuéntame que vas a hacer, soy lo mas cercano a un amigo que tienes, no es bueno esconder secretos a los amigos.

—No estoy haciendo nada —Dije con firmeza.

—Si estas haciendo algo, estas esperando.

—De acuerdo, entonces estoy esperando

—¿Y a quien esperas?

—Solo espero.

—Cuéntame

—Nop

—Vamos Li —Insistió

—Nop —Repetí.

—De acuerdo, si no me quieres contar ese es tu problema —Dijo el chico. Creo que su nombre era Arai o algo así— Pero creo que deberías confiar más en mí, soy tu amigo y para que veas que soy de confianza te aseguro que no te conviene quedarte si no te quieres llevar un feo disgusto —El chico empezó a caminar seguramente hacia su casa, no mucho después se giró y pude escuchar que me gritaba— Esas son unas flores muy bonitas Li, quizás te ayuden un poquito.

¿Flores? En ese momento recordé la pregunta que el me había hecho segundos atrás _¿Y que tienes atrás?_ Y de hecho lo eran, eran flores, era un ramo de flores que había comprado para la chica que estaba esperando, de acuerdo, lo acepto, estaba esperando una chica, quizás la chica mas bonita que había conocido hasta ese momento, su nombre era Miki Akamiya, una diminuta niña con hermoso cabello castaño que bajaba unos centímetros por debajo de sus hombros, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que inspiraron mas de una de mis creaciones poéticas, tenía una sonrisa tímida que era capaz de doblegar a cualquiera¡Incluso lo había hecho conmigo! No paso demasiado tiempo para que yo me diera cuenta de que estaba muy, muy, muy enamorado de ella, pensaba en ella todos los días, escribía su nombre en todas las paginas de atrás de todos mis cuadernos, soñaba dormido y despierto con ella. Definitivamente estaba enamorado.

Y el día por fin había llegado. El día en que me iba a declarar, obviamente para eso eran las flores.

Sin embargo tuve que hacer un alto en mis pensamientos amorosos hacia la chica cuando recordé las palabras que mi autodenominado amigo había mencionado antes: _No te conviene quedarte si no te quieres llevar un feo disgusto._

—Quizás solo quería molestarme —Dije para mí y decidí continuar con mi espera. Esta no duró mucho más, por fin vi que ella cruzaba la reja de salida, entonces comprendí el asunto del feo disgusto del que hablaba Arai.

Allí estaba, mi chica, la chica que me gustaba, no, no solo eso, no solo me gustaba, de verdad, de verdad que estaba enamorado de ella, lo sabía y lo confirmé cuando la vi salir por esa reja, en ese momento supe además que quería ser su esposo tan pronto tuviéramos edad para casarnos, supe que quería hacer el amor con ella y supe que quería ser el papa de sus hijos —Vaya que no era tan inocente, en realidad era mas bien algo precoz ¿No?— Sin embargo los sueños de matrimonio se fueron al carajo cuando vi que ella no salía sola, salía con un chico, con su mano derecha ella sujetaba la izquierda del fulano y con la otra mano cargaba con algo de dificultad un enorme conejo de felpa… ah pero por mas dificultoso que estuviera siendo el asunto del enorme conejo a ella no se le veía triste, por el contrario, ambos chicos parecían demasiado felices.

No había que ser un genio para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Inmediatamente me retiré corriendo de allí y no supe en que preciso momento tiré las flores porque cuando llegué a casa estas ya no estaban en mi mano, antes de cruzar la gran reja de mi casa pensé de nuevo en las palabras de Arai: _No te conviene quedarte si no te quieres llevar un feo disgusto. _¿Un disgusto¿Un feo disgusto? Quizás en algún momento del futuro lo sentiría pero en ese momento lo único que de verdad sentía era una gran tristeza, un gran deseo de tirarme ahí mismo, a la acera, a llorar, y lo hice, de verdad que lo hice y me da un poco de vergüenza admitirlo pero lloré por una chica, quizás se debió a que aun era un niño con un carácter todavía muy endeble, pero que mas daba, lloré, lloré como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca.

No sé cuanto tiempo duré allí tirado, el hecho fue que cuando me desperté estaba en mi habitación.

Y entonces comprendí que no siempre llorar era malo, es mas, en ese momento pude ver que esto de verdad me ayudó bastante, y cuando me calmé volví a pensar en las palabras de Arai: _Esas son unas flores muy bonitas Li, quizás te ayuden un poquito. _No, no lo habían hecho, de hecho mis ahorros de un mes quedaron tirados no sé en que lugar. En ese momento muchas cosas dejaron de tener sentido para mi.

A partir de ese momento mi vida cambió.

Desde ese momento la escuela empezó a parecerme la cosa mas aburrida del mundo, no me sentía para nada bien en ese lugar. En ese momento las personas comenzaron a parecerme bichos traidores en los que no se debe confiar, si, todos me habían traicionado: Miki por escoger a otro en lugar de a mi; ese otro por quitarme algo que yo quería demasiado; Arai por no hablarme antes del romance que esos dos tenían —algo que al parecer era evidente— La señora de la cafetería por venderle mi trozo de pastel de chocolate a otro chico. Si, ese fue el inicio de mi terquedad —en algunas ocasiones absurda— y de mi comportamiento poco decoroso, eso es seguro.

El recordar aquel paraje de mi vida me capturó tanto que no sentí a Hiragisawa acercarse.

—Si que te gusta dormir Li —Me dijo cuando estuvo parado a mi derecha. No hice mucho hincapié en darle una respuesta agradable.

—No estaba durmiendo.

—Eso lo sé, pero estabas tan absorto que podías pasar por dormilón sin ninguna dificultad… de cualquier manera —Dijo analizándome o eso creo— ¿Que haces ahí parado?

—Estoy esperando.

—¿Esperas¿A quien esperas?

—A Kinomoto, tenemos un asunto que hablar.

Eriol se rió un poco y luego me dijo:

—Pierdes el tiempo, pasó hace unos minutos por enfrente tuyo y pude ver que ni siquiera la notaste y además si quieres que te diga la verdad ella no parecía estar muy decidida a hablar contigo, es mas, creo que estaba buscando cualquier medio para esquivarte, se veía con todo menos con disposición de hablar.

—Ya veo.

—¿Entonces ya te gusta? Ya pasaste de hacerle la vida imposible a querer hablar con ella, lo próximo va a ser una salida en algo así como una cita, te lo aseguro mi amigo —Comentó con una risa bastante picara.

—No digas estupideces, creo que fui bastante claro cuando mencione que había algo de lo que debíamos hablar, no te inventes una novela "mi amigo" —Fue mi comentario con bastante énfasis y bastante sarcasmo en la palabra _amigo._

—De acuerdo, cálmate, no me golpees.

—No habrá que hacerlo si no vuelves a decir cosas sin sentido.

—Como quieras Li —Dijo dándose la vuelta para empuntar su camino a casa. Supongo— De cualquier manera, nos veremos el lunes… ah y recuerda que hay una investigación de filosofía que debemos hacer, no queremos una mala nota nosotros que somos tan buenos estudiantes ¿O si?

—Lo que tú digas.

Dicho esto yo también busqué el camino a la estación de autobuses, ya no tenía sentido seguir esperando, sin embargo antes de doblar la esquina y poder llegar al lugar donde un gran grupo de personas esperaba el autobús, escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre, pero no tenía un solo conocido en la ciudad y por lo tanto no era factible que alguien me estuviese llamando. Sin embargo el grito volvió y esta vez si escuché mi nombre muy claramente. Por supuesto volteé a mirar.

—¡Mira mamá¡Mira mamá¡Es Syaoran¡Es Syaoran! —Era lo que gritaba esa niña, esa niña, la niña que había conocido el otro día… ahora bien ¿Cuál era su nombre? Demonios, otra vez mi dificultad para los nombres, aquel día debí haberlo apuntado en mi libreta ¿Cómo era¿Como era¿Kaoru¿Maoru¿Maori? —Hola —Dijo cuando por fin después de unos segundos estuvo en frente mío.

—Hola Syaoran

—Eh… hola… este… esto.

—Kaori ¿Recuerdas? —Me preguntó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sus hermosos ojos verdes no habían cambiado en lo mas mínimo, miento, si habían cambiado, se habían vuelto mas hermosos aun.

—Si, Kaori, bueno ¿Cómo estas¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

—Muy bien —Me contestó, sin embargo creo que me vi un poco obligado a tener que ignorar su respuesta ya que me fije en que en esa ocasión la chica era acompañada por una mujer mayor, inmediatamente miré a la mujer a los ojos con algo así como respeto ya que por las palabras que había escuchado segundos atrás se trataba de la madre de Kaori.

—Buenas tardes —Saludé inclinando mi cabeza levemente.

—Buenas tardes —Correspondió la mujer imitando mi mismo gesto— Así que tu eres Syaoran. Kaori ha estado hablando mucho de ti últimamente.

—¿Si?

—Si, te tiene como un príncipe azul, dice que la salvaste de los villanos —Explicó la señora con una pequeña risa en su rostro— ¿Me lo explicarías?

—Solo espanté unos chicos que molestaban por ahí, ya sabe usted, cosas de niños.

—Creo que te entiendo.

—Si mire, lo que pasó fue que… —Intenté explicarle la historia con la intención de crear charla, sin embargo pronto me vi interrumpido por la niña.

—Mamá… mamá —Dijo la niña un poco dubitativa tirando del vestido de su madre, esto desvió nuestra atención y ambos reparamos en lo que la chica iba a decir que al parecer le causaba algo de vergüenza— Mamá, recuerda lo que te dije de invitarlo a almorzar con nosotras.

Nunca esperé que algo como eso fuera a salir de la boca de la niña.

—¡Oh! Eso —La mujer pareció caer en cuenta de lo que al parecer había sido una charla previa con su pequeña hija— Kaori también me contó que le regalaste un jugo y me dijo que en forma de pago debía invitarte a almorzar con nosotras algún día, entonces que dices ¿Podría ser hoy?

—¿Hoy?

—Si o ¿No puedes?

—Si, si puedo pero… este… me da un poco de pena… casi nunca me invitan a ningún lado.

—Anda Syaoran di que si —Escuché decir a Kaori.

—Es que.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—No, de hecho no tengo nada.

—Entonces vamos —Fue entonces cuando la chica me tomó de la mano y haló hasta la estación de autobuses, dejando atrás a su mamá ¿Qué tipo de niña era? Miren que interesarse más en mí que en su mama, bueno, al fin y al cabo era una niña.

Después de unos minutos mas de charla en la estación pude ver que el bus que íbamos a tomar era el mismo que me servía para llegar a mi casa, cosa buena, por lo menos llevábamos el mismo rumbo, sin embargo nunca me esperé que la niña y su madre resultarían viviendo en el mismo edificio que yo vivía, solo que 2 pisos mas arriba, eso significaba tener que subir dos pisos mas por las escaleras, llámenme perezoso, de acuerdo, pero es que detesto subir escaleras. ¿Por qué no habían construido un maldito ascensor?

Pero con todo esto de detestar las escaleras no iba a sacar nada por eso simplemente decidí acompañar a la madre y a su hija sin quejarme, además ¿Quién se queja cuando es el invitado? Nadie lo hace así no le guste para nada la invitación. Cosas de respeto y de cortesía. Ustedes saben.

Después de unos minutos estuvimos en el apartamento 502 y debo decir que no encontré nada diferente al apartamento en el que yo mismo vivía, quiero decir, eran idénticos, las ventanas en el mismo sitio, las divisiones exactamente iguales, un diminuto balcón, en conclusión me sentí en mi propio apartamento, solo que en este se podía sentir la mano femenina, de eso no pongo nada en duda.

—Sigue, estas en tu casa —Dijeron tanto madre como hija al unísono.

—Eh… gracias.

—Mamá, mientras tú preparas el almuerzo yo le mostrare a Syaoran la casa ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo cariño —Respondió la señora con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a la cocina, segundos después la chica me estaba halando por todo el lugar enseñándomelo, fue un tour de mas o menos 3 minutos, después fuimos hacia la que parecía ser su habitación. Eso de que me estuviera halando para todas partes como si yo fuera su juguete no me gustaba demasiado… esperen… no me gustaba pero también quería que me siguiera arrastrando… esperen… me gustaba un poco… esperen, esperen… me gustaba demasiado, si, me gustaba que esa chica me arrastrara de esa manera, como decirlo, me sentía… ¿Feliz?

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Me preguntó tan pronto estuvimos sentados en su cama.

—No sé ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—Pues… ¿Te gustaría jugar con mi estuche para té?

_¿__¡Cómo!? No, espera un momento, de acuerdo, no me desagrada para nada estar contigo y si quieres que te diga la verdad me gusta mucho que me tironees para todo lado pero no voy a jugar al té, nunca lo hice cuando era un niño y no voy a empezar ahora que tengo casi 18 así que mejor busca otro plan nena._

—La verdad eso no es muy divertido Kaori —Dije.

—¿Pero qué mas hacemos?

—Bueno, la verdad estar aquí mientras tu mamá cocina no me parece del todo bueno, crees que podríamos ir a ayudarle un poco, no me gusta sentirme parasito.

—¿Parasito¿Qué es parasito?

—Olvídalo, entonces que dices¿Vamos a ayudarle a mamá?

—¿Entonces tu sabes cocinar Syaoran? —Preguntó como sintiéndose asombrada y la verdad no entendía muy bien el motivo de su asombro, es decir¿Que acaso es tan extraño que un hombre sepa cocinar? A mi no me parecía extraño, es mas, me gusta mucho cocinar.

—Claro que sé.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó. Demonios ¿Era tan raro?

—De verdad —Contesté.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Eres increíble Syaoran, entonces vamos —Dijo mientras me miraba con unos ojos de total ensueño tomándome de la mano y advienen que mas hizo, si, siguió tironeándome, esta vez hacia la cocina.

_Cuidado nena, deja de mirarme de ese modo, estas muy pequeña para andar enamorándote, además, a ninguna chica le conviene enamorarse de mi, lo digo por experiencia, soy un solo-problema__s._

**O O O O O O O O O**

—De verdad muchas gracias por la invitación —Dije intentando sonar bastante cortes mientras terminaba con el delicioso postre de durazno que la señora Nigiayami había preparado para después del magnifico almuerzo.

—No, gracias a ti, mira que normalmente el invitado no tiene que cocinar, sin embargo lo hiciste, y además la ensalada que preparaste te quedó deliciosa, en serio me parece bastante interesante que un jovencito como tu sepa cocinar y además se dedique a todas las actividades de su casa.

—Es muy conveniente saber todo esto cuando vives solo —En ese momento sentí como su hubiera dicho alguna grosería o algo así, quiero decir, tanto la señora como la niña se quedaron mirándome de una manera bastante extraña

—¿Vives solo? —Preguntó la mujer.

—¿Vives solito? —Continuó Kaori.

—Si, desde hace unos días ya que la persona que se encargaba de mi salió en un viaje bastante largo y por eso tengo que hacerlo todo solo, normalmente nunca lo hacía, mama o los cocineros también lo hacían por mi, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que leer acerca de recetas de cocina es bastante entretenido, Wei, mi encargado me enseñó desde pequeño y por eso algo tuvo que habérseme quedado en la cabeza —A pesar de que yo estaba diciéndolo con total regocijo la cara de la señora y de Kaori me miraban con algo de tristeza.

—¿Y no te asusta quedarte solo por la noche? —Preguntó la chiquilla.

—No —Dije con una sonrisa— Además si vives solo puedes… puedes… puedes hacer muchas cosas —Demonios, en aquel momento intenté pensar en una cosa buena pero desgraciadamente lo primero que vino a mi mente fue la chica del apartamento 306 en mi cama…y bueno… ya saben— Puedes concentrarte mucho en tus estudios —Dije al final. Buena salida al problema.

—Eres un chico muy responsable Syaoran —Señaló la mamá.

—No tanto —Sonreí mientras rascaba la parte trasera de mi cuello, como sintiéndome avergonzado, ustedes saben, como lo hacen los personajes del anime, espero que les guste el anime, porque de hecho a mi me gusta, pero bueno ese es otro tema.

—Si, si que lo eres incluso podrías ayudarme con mi tarea.

—Claro que podría nena, puedes ir a mi casa cuando quieras, ya sabes, el 302, bueno, puedes ir si mamá te deja, recuerda que debes ser una niña obediente y no me gustaría que te escaparas para ir a verme —Kaori solo se sonrojó y miró al suelo mientras su madre y yo nos reíamos bajito. Después de eso la niña miró a su mamá, la mujer solo asintió otorgándole con esto el permiso, supongo.

—¿Entonces podrías ayudarla desde mañana Syaoran?

—Claro no tengo problema señora Nigiayami.

—Bien —Exclamó Kaori, recuperándose de la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar segundos atrás— Entonces a las 8 de la mañana voy para que vayamos a la biblioteca.

**O O O O O O O O O**

No sé como fue que me terminé metiendo en esa situación y de verdad que aun ignoró la razón por la cual al estar en casa de Kaori, decidí empezar a ejecutar un papel casi perfecto como niño bueno, pero debo decir que lo que sentí en ese momento, en aquel lugar, al estar con su madre y con ella fue algo que no había sentido jamás, o bueno, quizás si lo habría sentido en alguna ocasión pero quizás una ocasión bastante lejana para recordar a la perfección¿Qué fue lo que sentí? De verdad que no lo sé decir con exactitud pero puedo asegurarles que en casa de la familia Nigiayami me sentí muy bien, quizás ese fue el motivo para terminar convirtiéndome en algo así como el tutor de Kaori, había algo en todo eso que me encantaba, sin embargo también había algo que me daba un poco de coraje, debería ponerme de acuerdo lo sé, pero también pongámonos de acuerdo en que yo soy un chico raro que siempre tiene muchos puntos de vista acerca de las situaciones de la vida.

Cuando el reloj despertador sonó el domingo a las 6:00a.m supe el porque me daba coraje lo que estaba sucediendo: Detestaba tener que madrugar los domingos y además detestaba las bibliotecas.

Sin mucho ánimo realmente, me levanté de mi cama y me quité la pijama azul con pequeñas caras de gatos anaranjados que una de mis hermanas me había regalado la última navidad, debo admitir que el regalo no fue lo más espectacular del mundo pero igual lo estaba usando, que más daba, ahora vivía solo y nadie podría reírse de mi o hacer un espectáculo acerca de lo "lindo" que podría llegar a verme.

Después de darme una ducha con agua helada, me dirigí a la cocina y puse a trabajar la cafetera, de verdad que el café me encantaba, quizás tanto como el chocolate, habían mañanas de insti en las cuales mi desayuno era o bien una simple taza de choco o bien una simple taza de café.

El hecho fue que mientras el café estaba listo me arreglé e intenté arreglar un poco el lugar ya que era muy probable que la señora Nigiayami acompañara a su hija hasta mi apartamento y la verdad no quería que al ver mi humilde hogar pensara que yo era algo así como un chico viviendo sobre su propia basura. Con "arreglar un poco el lugar" quiero decir que escondí cosas detrás de las puertas, debajo de los muebles, detrás de las corinas, debajo de alfombras, pero después de todo esto el lugar de verdad que quedó mucho mejor.

Segundos después estuvo listo el café y segundos después alguien tocó a mi puerta.

—¡Buenos días Syaoran!—Fue lo que pude escuchar tan pronto como abrí la puerta, por supuesto en ese momento la misma persona responsable de los toques en la puerta saltó sobre mi y debo decir que de no ser por mi buen equilibrio la chica me hubiera derribado, de verdad que tenia una tacleada tan buena como la de un jugar de fútbol americano. Cuando las cosas se calmaron e hice que Kaori se sentara en el sofá mientras yo "desayunaba" le pregunté:

—¿Y donde esta mamá?

—Trabajando

—¿Tu mamá trabaja los domingos? —Intentar no sonar sorprendido fue inútil.

—Sip

Creo que en ese momento le iba a soltar la pregunta acerca de su padre, pero algo en mi interior me hizo abstenerme, algo me decía que quizás no seria algo agradable, y es que en realidad cuando estuve en su casa no vi fotografías, no hablamos nada, nadie hizo comentarios y yo no era estupido: Debía haber alguna historia tras él. Pero eso era algo en lo que no debía inmiscuirme. En lugar de seguir con esa conversación que podría resultar algo dolorosa, preferí pintar una sonrisa en mi rostro y decirle a la chica con entusiasmo:

—Entonces que ¿Estamos listos para ir a la biblioteca? —De verdad que esa era una actuación que nunca pensaba interpretar, quiero decir, no me gustaban las bibliotecas porque de verdad no las necesitaba, debo agradecer que siempre fui bastante listo e inteligente y aprendí muchas cosas sin necesidad de tener que repasarlas una y otra vez, y además Wei también me enseñó mucho; pero a la chica parecía gustarle el lugar y parecía gustarle hacer su tarea, por eso supuse que al poner ese tema la distraería de pensar en su padre, si es que había llegado a entender que en algún momento quise hablar de él.

—De acuerdo —Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me tomaba de la mano. Después de eso salimos del lugar.

**O O O O O O O O O**

El edificio donde quedaba ubicada la biblioteca pública de Tomoeda era un lugar bastante impresionante: Era muy grande y la pintura blanca impecablemente conservada hacía que el edificio pareciera brillar a lo lejos, los cristales también colaboraban para este efecto y para completar el combo el lugar quedaba dentro de las mismísimas instalaciones del parque mas grande la cuidad así que el paisaje alrededor del edificio era realmente un espectáculo digno de admirar pero

—Al final de cuentas es solo una biblioteca —Suspiré bajito.

Kaori había estado halándome todo el camino y me mostraba cosas aquí y me mostraba cosas allá, de hecho fue ella quien guió la mayoría del camino ya que yo era un total novato en la ciudad, así mismo fue ella quien me mostró las salas de la biblioteca, el auditorio, la cafetería y todo el lugar en general, por cierto, el sitio estaba a reventar.

—Debemos encontrar una mesa que desocupada —Dijo.

—Dudo que haya alguna Kaori, seguramente vamos a tener que ubicarnos con alguien… déjame ver —Analicé rápidamente el lugar con un giro rápido de mis ojos— déjame ver… bien, vamos para allá —Esta vez fui yo el que la tomó de la mano y la lleve hasta otro sitio en la gran sala de lectura de la biblioteca pero tampoco tuve demasiado éxito al encontrar un sitio para los dos, pasaron varios minutos de búsqueda y por fin encontramos una mesa con sitios para los dos, pero ¡ah caramba! El mundo debía ser un pañuelo, y uno muy pequeño, si me permiten agregarlo, porque en la mesa que se desocupo con lugares tanto para Kaori como para mi habían dos conocidos, uno para Kaori y uno para mi, hablemos con nombres propios, en ese lugar se encontraban Sakura y aquel mocos que me lleno el cabello con jugo ¿Su nombre? Pregúntenle a Kaori, yo no lo recuerdo.

—¿Nos vamos a sentar aquí? —Me preguntó mi acompañante con bastante duda en su voz, era seguro que no quería ubicarse en ese lugar, seguramente por el chico, supongo que aun la asustaba, pero lo que vi después mí hizo sonreír para mis adentros: no solo Kaori estaba asustada, tanto Sakura como el mocoso mostraban también algo de ¿Miedo? Pero si yo soy inofensivo.

—¿Nos podemos sentar? —Dirigí mi pregunta a Sakura quien no contestó, solo desvió la mirada hacia el libro que leía en ese momento.

—No Sakura —Dijo el niño mostrando en su cara un puchero— No dejes que se siente, él quiere golpearme.

—¿Como? —Preguntó Sakura esta vez mirándome justo a los ojos, con sorpresa, realmente sorprendida, como preguntándome si en realidad esa era mi intención.

—¿Como? —Pregunté casi inmediatamente¿Eso era de lo que el rapaz estaba asustado¿Creía que yo lo iba a golpear? Como desquite por el incidente del juego de aquel día.

—Eso… eso no tiene sentido Kotaro —Dijo Sakura mirando al niño— Creo.

—Sakura tiene razón pequeñuelo —Entonces me senté a su lado sin pedir permiso mientras Kaori se ubicaba en frente mío al lado de Sakura— Solo estamos aquí para estudiar juiciosos, vine a ayudarle a Kaori con su tarea, espero que no los interrumpamos, y bueno, como no hay mesas creo que podrían permitirnos sentarnos con ustedes, además creo que tenemos suerte, Momotaro y Kaori están en el mismo grado, podríamos trabajar todos juntos —Creo que el sarcasmo en mi voz debía ser exageradamente descarado.

—No puedes sentarte ahí —Dijo de repente Sakura— Esta ocupado.

—Nunca vi que nadie lo estuviera ocupando.

—Aun así esta ocupado.

_Vamos, enfréntate a mi, reclámame pero mírame a los ojos, no bajes la mirada, no estés asustada de mi, atácame, deja de ser una cobarde y muéstrame la chica que quiero ver¡Anda¡Anda!_

—Invéntate otra historia, Kaori y yo tenemos que estudiar —En conclusión no creí la mentira que me estaba diciendo para evitar que yo me sentara con ellos.

Y los minutos empezaron a pasar y Kaori empezó a trabajar junto conmigo, de verdad que me gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con ella, me gustaba recordar las tareas que debía hacer cuando tenia su edad, me gustaba indicarle que hacer y que no y me gusta escuchar cuando Kotaro le preguntaba algo a Sakura y esta no podía contestarle, eran oportunidades que aprovechaba para mortificar a Sakura con cometarios como: _Uy no sabes eso Sakura que torpe; _cosas por el estilo, sin embargo ella solo me ignoraba cual si fuera inmune a mis ataques, pero yo sabía que no lo era, sabía que algún momento iba a estallar y quería que fuera pronto, entonces use otro método de _tortura._

Desamé mi esfero _bic _y arranqué pequeños trocitos de una hoja de papel de mi cuaderno para armar un arma clásica en la vida de cualquier estudiante, un arma tan sencilla como letal¿La recuerdan¿Recuerdan esa cerbatana? Simple, muy simple pero efectiva, muy efectiva.

Entonces disparé la primer bolita con mucho disimulo. Asesté justo en la línea de escritura que Kinomoto llevaba en ese momento. Ella continuó escribiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Disparé la segunda y también la ignoró. Dispare una tercera y una cuarta y una quinta y creo que mas de diez hasta que Sakura por fin me mi miró justo a los ojos pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y siguió con su tarea.

—¿Que tanto es lo que haces Kinomoto? —No hubo respuesta, me estaba exasperando— Pregunté algo ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

—Si.

—Y entonces, respóndeme.

—Desconcentras a los niños —Dicho esto siguió mirando su libro y siguió haciendo su maldita escritura.

—¡Demonios Kinomoto, te estoy hablando! —Estallé, de verdad que estallé, entonces tomé el libro que ella estaba consultado y lo arrojé por sobre uno de los estantes de la biblioteca. Los tres en la mesa aparte de mi se quedaron mirándome atónitos y creo que además mucha gente a nuestro alrededor. Kinomoto solo se levantó.

_Demonios, no debí hacer eso en frente de Kaori, para ella eres todo menos un chico malo ¡Imbecil!_

—Voy por otro libro —Le dijo a Kotaro.

—Quédate aquí Kaori —Le dije con una sonrisa mientras pellizcaba su mejilla suavemente y termina tu tarea muy juiciosa. Ella solo asintió. Yo seguí el camino que Kinomoto había hecho segundos atrás, entonces la divise yendo hacia los muebles mas alejados del recinto, fui a su encuentro, ella solo caminaba sin mirar atrás yo apresuré mi paso pero antes de alcanzarla ella se dio la vuelta, me miró, me miró con ira, con ira absoluta, con un desprecio que creo que incluso me asustó.

—Bien aquí estoy —Dijo.

—¿Oh por fin me vas a enfrentar¿Por fin vas a dejar de correr como un ratón asustado?

—¿Es lo que quieres? De acuerdo, entonces enfrentémonos y digámonos todo lo que nos tengamos que decir, y sabes, la verdad es que me gustaría que empezaras tu —De verdad que su tono de voz era algo escalofriante, como lleno de toda la rabia que quizás tenía acumulada debido a mis múltiples ataques— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Li? —Reclamó estrellando su dedo índice contra mi pecho haciéndome retroceder hasta que mi espalda quedó entre uno de los grandes estantes y el dedo de Sakura, imagínenme como entre la espada y la pared, si, una situación en la que a nadie le gusta estar, no obstante me sobrepuse a esta y contraataqué.

—¿Quieres saber cual es mi problema¿En serio quieres saberlo? Definitivamente eres muy tonta ¿Qué no te das cuenta que eres tu? Todo lo que eres tu es mi problema y sabes que es lo que hago con mis problemas —Hice una pausa, tomé aire y continué— Los acabo, los destruyo, los canso de estar conmigo, así que ahora sabes tu destino Kinomoto— Fui entonces yo quien avanzó haciéndola retroceder. Esta vez ella quedó con su espalda contra un estante.

—No te tengo miedo —Musitó un par de segundos después mirándome con total determinación en sus ojos— Y voy a ser el primer problema en cansarte. ¿Qué te parece?

En ese momento solo sonreí, estábamos muy cerca, recuerden que la tenía entre mi cuerpo y uno de los muebles de la biblioteca, sin embargo intenté acercarme mas, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, mi nariz podía percibir claramente su dulce aroma, y supongo que la de ella percibía el mío —aunque no sé si el mío era dulce— sin embargo en sus ojos solo pude identificar con total claridad una mirada desafiante, una mirada de amenaza, una mirada que me confirmaba que sus ultimas palabras iban muy en serio, a pesar de eso seguí sonriendo, incluso me acerqué otro milímetro.

—Esta Sakura me gusta mas —Le susurre. Su mirada cambió inmediatamente ¿Quizás fueron mis palabras? Puede ser aunque también pudo haber sido la presencia de ese hombre en frente de nosotros, el profesor Kinomoto que lo único que tuvo para preguntar en ese momento fue:

—¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?

**N/A: **

¿Qué va a suceder ahora? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Mentira, si que lo sé y si que me gusta, ahora va a empezar lo bueno, y creo que nos convendría rezar bastante juntos para que no me salga muy demorado el capi.

Y ven que Syao no es tan malo… de acuerdo, si es malo pero también es bueno, todos somos así. Díganme que no.

¡¡¡Tómbola tómbola a ver a quien le contesto el review!!! Bien la primera balota dice

_Anne-chan-19: Gracias por el review y gracias por unirte, espero que las cosas de aquí en adelante te sigan gustando. Eso de que los callados son los peores ¿Te parece tan cierto? A mi me lo dicen mucho, pero yo soy todo un santo, palabra ;) Tratare de no demorarme y en cuanto a los desquites creo que eso va a acabar muy pronto, lo que todos queremos es que eso dos se lleven bien ¿no? Cuidate. _

Segunda balota:

_Lady Stevens: Gracias por el review. Pues mira Rivales en el fútbol je je je sin embargo esperemos que en la relación en fanfiction nos llevemos mejor. En cuanto al dato de 1999 no se si es acertado, estoy casi seguro que no lo es, Si quieres corregirme estas en todo tu derecho de lectora y de hincha. Gracias por el review otra vez._

Tercera balota:

_Darkmaho: Que bueno que seas de Colombia y mejor aun, de bogota, yo también lo soy, para más datos de suba. De verdad gracias por leer mi trabajo y claro que me gustaría contactarme contigo. Gracias por la paciencia en cuanto a mi lenta actualización. Espero seguir hablando contigo. Chaito_.

Una ultima:

_Diosagalaxi: Gracias por tu comentario y si de verdad escribo bien quiero que sepas que todos es para que les guste a los que leen mi trabajo y se toman un minuto para escribir un review. Y sabes, ya me empecé a acostumbrar a escribir en primera persona (Punto de vista de Syao) no siempre lo hago pero así me pongo mucho en el lugar del personaje y siento que me expreso mucho mejor. No solo tu odiaste a Syao, mi mano derecha en casa también lo odio pero que le vamos a hacer, tendrá que cambiar el muy gañan y mas si quiere enamorarse y que se enamoren de el._

Bueno, eso fue todo, quisiera contestarles a todos pero la tómbola es estricta y ya tengo sueñito, además quizás me quede sin palabras y me vuelva repetitivo. Espero que nos veamos pronto.


	6. Algo esta cambiando

Hola después de muchísimo tiempo ¿no? Tres semanas y un día desde mi última actualización. Espero compensar y recompensar su espera con este capitulo.

Bueno, que tengo por decirles… veamos… para todos mis lectores espero que hayan pasado un muy feliz día de San Valentín y que hayan dado y recibido montones de amor, creo que para que en el fanfic lleguen las escenitas románticas falta un poquito sin embargo en este capitulo algo va a pasar.

A todos esos lectores muchísimas gracias por los reviews (23 para el ultimo capitulo, lo considero una buena cosecha je je je)

¿Algo sobre el capitulo? Bueno, digamos que Syaoran va a pasar una serie de situaciones interesantes que lo hacen pensar en su vida.

Y ya basta de tanta palabrería. A lo que vinimos. Nos vemos abajo.

**LA HIJA DEL PROFESOR **

**POR:** SYAO FROM THE COFFEE.

**CAPITULO 6: **ALGO ESTA CAMBIANDO.

El silencio se extendió en ese lugar por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, estaba ahí, ese hombre, ese hombre, el papá de Sakura nos estaba mirando y les puedo asegurar que esa era una mirada de pocos amigos, y lo digo además por experiencia ya que en muchas otras ocasiones muchos otros chicos me habían mirado con ese mismo gesto de odio en sus ojos.

_Cálmate Syaoran, cálmate, no es la primera vez que esto sucede, ya muchas otras veces has estado en una situaciones similares y siempre has salido victorioso, es por eso precisamente que estas aquí, de no ser así de seguro estarías en un cementerio o en un hospital. Por eso cálmate, mira, no estabas haciendo nada, por primera vez en tu vida no estabas haciendo nada con la chica, el hombre tiene que entender, si es una persona racional de seguro va a entender _

—Hice una pregunta jóvenes —Vaya, la explicación que estaba exigiendo no era solo para Sakura, había dicho la palabra _jóvenes, _eso quería decir que él quería escuchar las palabras de ambos. Entonces analicé la situación y encontré una oportunidad para atacar a Kinomoto, un ataque que la dejaría destrozada, un golpe del que probablemente no se levantaría y además quizás también el mismo profesor saldría con su parte.

—No estaba pasando nada —Dijo Kinomoto saliendo del lugar en el que se encontraba, entre mi cuerpo y el estante, y corriendo hacia el frente de su papá —De verdad no estaba pasando nada —Repitió.

Ahí iba mi golpe.

—¿Como dices Sakura? —Pregunté fingiendo con mi voz estar duramente lastimado en mi débil corazoncito— Pero… ¿Entonces que fue esa declaración? Yo estaba a punto de decirte que también te amo, ahora… ¿Por qué le dices a tu papá que no pasaba nada? Yo también quería besarte —Creo que hasta yo estaba sorprendido en ese momento de lo buen actor que había resultado.

—¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

—Solo digo la verdad, no está bien ocultar que nos amamos.

—Bastante decepcionante Sakura —Mencionó el hombre con su mirada en el suelo de modo que no pude intentar leerla, pero estoy seguro que si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo me hubiera encontrado unos ojos totalmente llenos de ira hacia todo a su alrededor. Seguramente el hombre estaba herido, muy herido en su orgullo porque un gañan como yo le había quitado a su preciosa hija. En cuanto a Sakura, ella debía estar a punto de lanzárseme y matarme a golpazos con el inmenso libro de cocina que estaba en el estante 61— Te dejo estudiando con Kotaro y cuando vuelvo a buscarte resulta que estas a punto de… a punto de… a punto de —El hombre hizo una pausa— Vete al auto, Kotaro esta esperando.

—Claro papá —Fue lo único que dijo Kinomoto mientras se iba. Ahora solo estábamos el hombre y yo.

—¿Que demonios le hiciste a mi hija? —Preguntó inmediatamente

—¿Que le hice¿Por qué habría de haberle hecho algo? Las personas simplemente se enamoran sin razones, sin motivos, el amor es así y su hija y yo estamos enamorados —¿Hasta cuando iba a seguir con el acto?

—Cállate —Murmuró con bastante enojo, se le notaba por encima.

—¿Por qué habría? —Dije desafiante.

—Sakura sabe que eso del amor es una fantasía, una quimera, algo que si en realidad existe viene después del instituto, en la universidad, incluso después de esta, ahora ustedes son solo mocosos que no saben nada del amor, Sakura lo sabe, algo tuviste que hacerle para que ella estuviera a punto de… de besuquearse contigo. Enamorarse de ti… eso no tiene sentido.

—Sakura es una chica de 17 años, lo que no tendría sentido sería que no se enamorara.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó el hombre tomándome del cuello de la camisa. Iba a golpearme, si, seguro que lo iba a ser y ¿Saben que iba a ser más gracioso? Que quizás iba a ser el golpe mas duro de todos los que me habían dado hasta ese momento y en realidad esta vez yo era inocente de todos los cargos que se me imputaban. Curioso— No quiero volver a verte cerca de Sakura.

Dicho eso el hombre se dio media vuelta y se fue. Segundos después del shock yo también me moví, recordando que Kaori se había quedado sola.

**O O O O O O O O O**

En el camino de regreso a casa estuve muy callado y debo decir que no estuve nada atento a las cosas bonitas que de seguro Kaori estaba contándome mientras sonreía y retozaba a mi lado derecho, en realidad no escuché nada de lo que dijo hasta el momento, pero seguramente debía ser algo fantástico ya que la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro no podría significar _malas noticias_ en absoluto.

—Te veo muy contenta Kaori —Dije por fin. Ella solo siguió sonriendo mientras me decía:

—En cambio tú pareces estar enojado.

—¿Enojado? Te equivocas, solo estoy pensando.

—¿Pensando en lo que pasó en la biblioteca?

—¿Lo que pasó¿Acaso pasó algo? —No me gustaba tener que mentir o fingir ante la niña, pero la verdad creo que no era indicado llenarle su pequeña cabecita con los problemas de mi enorme cabezota.

—No me puedes engañar Syaoran, si pasó algo, al parece estabas muy enojado con la chica que acompañaba a Kotaro, lanzaste el libro que ella estaba leyendo, después saliste corriendo detrás de ella, después llegó un hombre que al parecer también se enojó al no encontrar a la chica, mandó a Kotaro al auto y después la chica pasó con una cara muy triste, segundos después pasó el hombre que parecía estar a punto de estallar de ira y después llegas tu y no mencionas palabra. Creo que es bastante evidente que algo sucedió.

Chica lista.

—De acuerdo Kaori, parece que lo notaste todo, pero esos son problemas de los mayores de los que una niña linda como tú no debe preocuparse, mejor cuéntame porque estás tan contenta, no has parado de brincar y sonreír desde que salimos de la biblioteca.

—Kotaro se portó muy bien conmigo, terminamos la tarea juntos y hasta me regaló estos chocolates —Dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande mientras me enseñaba su mano derecha llena de pequeños chocolates envueltos en empaques dorados y plateados— ¿Quieres uno?

—Quiero tres —Dije mientras tomaba tres chocolates de su mano y me reía cuando ella inflaba sus mejillas indicándome con esto que no le había gustado que yo le quitara los chocolates que el chico le había regalado. Que bueno era estar enamorado a los 7 años, yo lo había estado y de verdad que se sintió muy bien hasta el momento en el que se rompió mi corazón, pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo. Esperaba que ellos lo gozaran mientras pudieran.

El resto del día, esperen, mas bien el resto de la tarde, me la pasé con Kaori en mi casa, preparé el almuerzo, arreglé un poco el desorden que había en algunas habitaciones, por supuesto Kaori insistió en ayudarme; sentí ganas de revisar de que se trataba el trabajo de filosofía que había mencionado Hiragizawa, lo revise, sentí ganas de hacerlo, no lo hice, en cambio preferí jugar poker con Kaori, perdí 19 juegos seguidos; después decidí que seria mejor ponernos a ver unas películas que Wei había dejado por ahí, estuvieron tan aburridas que Kaori se quedo dormida y de no ser porque el timbre de mi casa sonó yo también lo hubiera hecho.

Quien timbraba era la señora Nigiayami, fue una fortuna haber limpiado el departamento horas atrás, de lo contrario creo que no habría sido capaz de dejar entrar a la señora y de verdad que eso se habría visto muy mal

—Buenas noches señora Nigiayami… esto… pase, Kaori esta dormida en mi habitación… eh… le serviré algo de té —Inmediatamente salí disparado hacia la cocina y minutos después regrese con una bandeja con la taza y algunos dulces. Mientras la señora tomaba el pequeño entremés le comenté todo lo que pasó en el día, bueno, todo lo que a ella debía interesarle, es decir, todo lo relacionado con Kaori, después de eso decidí ir a despertar a la niña y unos minutos después ambas estaban en la puerta despidiéndose de mi.

—Nos veremos mañana Syaoran.

—Claro nena —Dije con una sonrisa volviendo a pellizcar su mejilla como lo había hecho en la mañana.

—Muchas gracias por todo Syaoran —Dijo la mujer— Menos mal que no tuviste que lidiar con muchos problemas… ah… y a la próxima puedes dejar que Kaori te ayude en la cocina, ella ya sabe cocinar muy bien, pero parece que le gusta que tu la consientas —Kaori se sonrojó, la mujer y yo nos reímos. Segundos después la puerta estaba cerrada y yo me estaba dirigiendo a mi habitación.

_Menos mal que no tuviste que lidiar con muchos problemas_

—Como va a decir que no tuve que lidiar con problemas, ahora mismo tengo uno y es que no me puedo sacar a Kinomoto de la cabeza, tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que hacerlo —Suspiré— Aunque no sé que tanto quiera ella hablar conmigo después de lo que hice… fui un tonto… si Syaoran Li, debes ser el peor tarado que ha nacido en los últimos 18 años en todo el planeta… o universo, si, en todo el universo.

Quizás si dormía un poco mi mente se aclararía, aun era temprano en la noche, pero decidí que por ese día Syaoran Li dejaba de estar despierto, apagué las luces, me puse mi pijama de gatos y me acosté. Pronto estuve dormido, debo agradecer a Dios por evitarme los problemas del insomnio porque de seguro si esa noche no podía dormirme solo una persona iba a aparecer en mi cabeza cada dos o tres segundos, si, claro, por supuesto, la chica Kinomoto.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente mi reloj despertador comenzó a sonar indicándome que eran las 6:15 lo primero que hice fue mirar hacia la calle por la pequeña ranura que dejaban las cortinas, siempre hacía eso, ya que detestaba tener que levantarme si estaba lloviendo, es mas, cuando llovía yo simplemente fingía que el mundo no sabía de mi existencia y volvía debajo del cobertor hasta que al sol se le diera la gana de salir. Pero esa mañana estaba muy soleada si es lo que quieren saber, bueno, ahora les tengo una pregunta ¿En que creen que fue lo primero que pensé después de ver que el día estaba radiante? Bingo, Bingo, Bingo, en efecto, en Sakura Kinomoto, entonces recordé que mas o menos a las 3:00 a.m. me había despertado bastante sobresaltado, había tenido un sueño, y no les voy a decir con quien, quizás en otro momento les cuente el sueño.

—El profesor Kinomoto dijo que yo le hice algo a ella, creo que es todo lo contrario ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo ella a mí?

Sin aparente respuesta a mi pregunta me fui desnudando camino a la ducha, me metí en esta esperando que con el agua llegaran las respuestas, no fue así; arregle mi cama, intenté arreglarme el cabello, vestí el uniforme, me tomé dos tazas de café, alisté los cuadernos del día a pesar de que no había hecho ninguna tarea, repasé mentalmente el horario y vi que era un día que iniciaba mal, se ponía mejor, volvía a empeorar volvía a ponerse mejor y así en un vaivén algo desagradable.

El primer periodo de clases era de dos horas de matemáticas y vi que por mas aburrida que fuera la clase podría haber una ventaja, se suponía que debían entregar la evaluación de aquella clase, ese debía ser un pretexto perfecto para hablar con Kinomoto. Pensando en esto y solo en esto me dispuse a salir de mi casa, esperé a que Kaori me alcanzara y fuimos juntos a la escuela, al parecer esto se iba a convertir en un rito de todas las mañanas a menos que uno de los dos se enfermara o algo por el estilo.

Fui el segundo en llegar al salón y sonreí satisfecho cuando reconocí quien era la primera. Rápidamente caminé hacia ella.

—Buenos días —Saludé cuando estuve cerca de ella, es decir, en mi lugar, justo detrás del suyo. Por supuesto no obtuve respuesta, es mas, si debía recibir algo de parte de ella lo mas justo sería un puño o un puntapié en… las… bueno, un buen puntapié— Hace un bonito día hoy ¿No lo crees? —Continué, que manera más patética de iniciar una conversación. De cualquier manera Sakura no contestó nada, de hecho solo miraba hacia la ventana fingiendo que yo no estaba en ese lugar. Decidí sentarme y pensar en como lograr que ella me hablara.

Cuando me senté en mi lugar me puse a pensar en ella, no sabía en que preciso momento, pero de verdad algo en mi había cambiado, es decir, en un principio pude afirmar que la odiaba, de verdad en un principio la chica no me agrado, recuerdo que lo primero que experimenté cuando la vi por primera vez fue desagrado, desagrado porque ella al parecer era una niña consentida; después vino lo de las galletas y empeoró las cosas porque de consentida pasó a malcriada; después vino lo de ser perfecta en clase y me desagradó aun mas porque de malcriada paso a lame-botas de los profesores, pero justo en ese momento todo eso se detuvo y empezó al revés, mi enojo comenzó a mermar y se transformó en interés, interés que empezó cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad ella no era buena para las matemáticas como todos creían; interés que siguió aumentando cuando me estrelló el pedazo de pastel en la camisa y finalmente cuando me enfrentó en la biblioteca y me prometió ser mi mayor problema, uno que me iba a acabar, de repente y día con día me di cuenta que casi de la nada mi enojo hacia ella se convirtió en eso: en una necesidad de conocerla tal y como era en realidad, una necesidad que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Y tenía que hablar con ella y ella tenía que aclararme eso de sus dos personalidades: Si, la primera, la de la chica que se deja pisotear y no contesta o la otra, esa otra chica que contesta y ataca sin represiones.

—Li, Kinomoto —Escuché en el fondo de mi cabeza ¿Quién era?

—Oye Li, la evaluación —Me sacudió el compañero del lado derecho.

—Ah… ah… si… si —Tartamudeé mientras me ponía de pie e iba a recibir la hoja de papel, vaya que si me había entretenido pensando en la chica. Rápidamente le eché un vistazo el numero escrito con bolígrafo rojo, menos de 9 sería un insulto, cuando vi 9.75 solo sonreí y esperé a que el profesor continuara con su labor para llamar a Sakura.

—¿Qué nota? —Preguntó el chico que segundos atrás me había sacado de mi letargo.

—Una buena —Contesté secamente como queriéndole decir _No es contigo con quien quiero hablar en este momento. _Y al parecer lo entendió ya que rápidamente volvió a sus asuntos que creo que eran revisar en que había fallado. Cuando vi que el terreno estaba despejado murmuré el nombre de la chica, una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro, cinco, seis pero demonios, no se daba la vuelta, entonces estiré mi mano y levemente la puse sobre su hombro izquierdo y volví a mencionar de nuevo su nombre, esto debió sobresaltarla muchísimo.

—¿Que demonios quieres Li¿No te cansas de molestarme la vida? —Gritó poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo su aullido justo directo a mi cara, por supuesto todas las personas del salón llevaron su mirada hacia el lugar en el que la extraña situación había sucedido, digo _extraña_ porque todos miraban a Sakura como preguntándose que demonios pasaba, al parecer la chica nunca había tenido ese tipo de reacción antes. El primero en hablar después de eso fue el profesor:

—¿Sucede algo¿Kinomoto¿Li?

—Nada —Dije rápidamente

—No me parece que sea _nada_, pero lo que si puedo ver es que están armando un escándalo en plena clase y al parecer no tiene motivos aparentes, al parecer su intención solo es sabotear la clase —El hombre hizo una pausa— Extraño en usted señorita Kinomoto, en cuanto a Li, no sé que decirle, aun no nos conocemos muy bien —En ese momento sentí que el castigo se venía encima, sin embargo el hombre solo regresó a su trabajo de entregar las evaluaciones.

—Que salvada, creo que hoy tengo suerte —Murmuré para mí, sin embargo un segundo después escuché al hombre mencionar:

—Ah, salgan del salón por supuesto, en la próxima evaluación entrara todo lo de esta hora y no seré responsable si reprueban.

Treinta segundos después ya estábamos afuera, al parecer el castigo del profesor de matemáticas seguía siendo ese de sacar a los chicos del aula, bueno, algunos profesores mueren ingenuos y eso es algo de lo que yo no soy responsable. Pero había una cosa excelente en ese momento, no estaba solo, es mas, estaba con la persona con la que mas quería estar.

Intenté leer sus expresiones.

Intentó resistirse. Falló.

Pude ver que de verdad estaba enojada. Intenté hablarle.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie e intentó irse del lugar.

Estiré mi mano y la tomé de la muñeca.

—¿A donde crees que vas? —Pregunté.

De repente y sin darme tiempo para la reacción, su mano derecha se estrelló con una fuerza abrumadora contra mi mejilla, una buena bofetada, de verdad que fue una buena bofetada y lo único coherente que pensé en ese momento mientras Kinomoto se alejaba fue que en realidad ese golpe era algo que estaba mereciendo desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Por varios minutos duré allí, estático, cualquiera que pasara por en frente mío en ese momento seguro que le entraría algo de preocupación, y es que es la verdad, estaba estático, era la fiel copia de una estatua en la fuente de un parque. Fue la algarabía de unos minutos después la que me trajo de vuelta al mundo. ¿Qué sucedía¿Qué hacía Hiragisawa en frente mío haciéndome señas con la mano¿También lo habían sacado del salón¿Por qué?

—¿Que pasa Hiragisawa?

—Tenemos clase de deportes ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estas como una momia ¿Estas enfermo?

En ese momento lo entendí, había durado en estado de estupidez durante el tiempo necesario para que el profesor de matemáticas terminara su clase y el de deportes llegara para empezar la suya propia, sin embargo eso no quita que durante unos minutos tuve que haberme visto realmente estupido, no quiero pensar que la baba se me haya salido, no obstante pudo ser una posibilidad. Pero en fin, volví al mundo y me encaminé con mis compañeros de clase a los vestidores.

**O O O O O O O O O**

Aunque de chico no lo jugué mucho, con el pasar del tiempo se volvió una costumbre para mí participar en todo partido que se me presentara, y junto con esto me volví fanático del deporte, siempre que no tenía nada que hacer en casa y si no estaban pasando una buena película por televisión, ponía ESPN y revisaba si por casualidad estaba jugando el Real Madrid, no sé de donde, pero adquirí un agrado por ese equipo, ahora uno de mis sueños era poder ir a esa ciudad, a su estadio y ver como apaleaban al Barcelona, su mas acérrimo rival. Les cuento todo esto para hacer énfasis de lo extraña que se veía la situación en ese momento porque en realidad en lugar de fútbol había decidido jugar baloncesto. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, la respuesta es porque la cancha de baloncesto estaba justo al lado de la de Voleyball y en ese momento Kinomoto se encontraba jugando al jueguito de la malla.

Si, yo iba a seguir insistiendo.

—Li, despierta —Me gritó Hiragisawa que era parte de mi equipo. Cuando desperté, producto del aullido de mi compañero, me di cuenta que el balón venía hacia mí y amenazaba mi cara, lo único que me permitieron mis reflejos fue palmotear el balón fuera de las líneas. Por supuesto, al estar tan entretenido vigilando a Sakura no estaba jugando bien en lo absoluto.

—¿Estas bien? —Me preguntó otro compañero.

—Estoy un poco mareado, mejor me siento un rato —Eso era mentira, pero estando sentado podía vigilar mejor a la chica y evitar ser golpeado por un pesado balón de Basket, entonces me senté y luego de que lo hice sentí que mi corazón daba un extraño vuelco: En frente de mi, en una banca Sakura había decidido sentarse también ¡Y demonios¡¡¡Me estaba mirando, tenía sus ojos clavados en mí!!! A pesar de que en medio de nosotros los chicos del equipo disputaban el balón podía ver con total claridad que ella me miraba y lo peor era que mi corazón no dejaba de latir. Duramos unos segundos en ese mismo estado y de repente vi que se puso de pie y caminó hacia la parte trasera del insti.

_¿Quiere que la siga? _

—Me da igual, si quiere que la siga lo voy a hacer y si no quiere que la siga igual lo voy a hacer —Murmuré para mi, luego me puse de pie y recorrí el camino que ella había hecho segundos atrás, cuando llegue a la parte de atrás del edificio no encontré nada mas que soledad, bueno, soledad si omitimos a una chica sentada en una banca, me acerqué para preguntarle y entonces la reconocí: Era esa chica que andaba la mayoría del tiempo con Sakura… ¿Tamoyo?… ¿Momoyo¿Como demonios era su nombre? El hecho es que esa chica nunca hacía deporte. No tengo la menor idea de por que.

—Hola —Me saludó.

—Buenos días señorita… —Me detuve dándole a entender que no recordaba su nombre.

—Daidouji, Daidouji si lo que quieres es llamarme por mi apellido —Dijo— Aunque preferiría que me llamaras Tomoyo.

—De acuerdo, entonces te llamare Tomoyo.

—De acuerdo —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio casi por un minuto entero, no sabía que hablarle, de hecho era la primera vez que la saludaba, me sentía incomodo y por eso decidí que lo mejor era irme de ese lugar, estaba por empezar a caminar cuando la escuché preguntarme:

—¿Buscabas algo?

—No, nada en realidad —Hice una pausa— Eh… bueno, fue un placer encontrarte… pero tengo algo que hacer antes de la siguiente clase… nos hablamos después —Estaba por salir a correr cuando la sentí ponerse de pie y la escuché decirme:

—Espera.

—¿Que pasa? —Creo que mi voz demostró algo de irritación.

—¿Por que no hablamos un rato mas?

—¿Hablar? —¿Que pretendía ahora esa chica? Por favor Diosito no me digas que quiere algo conmigo— ¿Y… de que quieres hablar?

—No sé ¿Cómo te has sentido en el instituto?

¿A que se debía esa pregunta tan poco interesante? Lo pude intuir inmediatamente, la chica se traía algo entre manos, pero de verdad que no tenía ni la menor idea acerca de que se trataba, decidí seguirle el juego por un momento hasta que pudiera identificar que era lo que esa chica Tomoyo tenía planeado.

—Estoy muy bien, es un buen lugar y creo que me acostumbrare fácilmente —Después de mi respuesta vino otro minuto de silencio, al parecer la chica tampoco tenía muy claro de que era lo que quería hablarme, de nuevo amenacé con partir, de nuevo me pidió que esperara, de nuevo hizo una pregunta estupida:

—¿Y ya has hecho algunos amigos?

Entonces lo comprendí como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo, la misión de la chica consistía en entretenerme, entretenerme con preguntas idiotas mientras otra persona en otro lugar hacia una maldad, si, seguramente Kinomoto estaba planeando algo en contra de mí en otro lugar.

—Debo irme —Dije y salí corriendo de allí— Fue un placer de verdad Momoyo.

Después de eso empecé a buscar a la chica por todo el lugar, me había entretenido algunos minutos hablando con la amiga de Kinomoto, lo que quería decir que la clase de gramática estaba por comenzar, quizás Kinomoto ya se encontraba sentada en su lugar muy juiciosita esperando a la profesora, por eso lo primero que hice fue ir a nuestro salón, pero no estaba allí ¿Dónde carajo se había metido? Lo mejor sería dejar para hablar con ella hasta la salida, casi con desanimo caminé hacia los vestidores a ducharme, el olor a sudor no me agradaba y al parecer tampoco les agradaba mucho a los que pasaban por mi lado. Cuando llegué ya todos mis compañeros estaban saliendo. Rápidamente me desnudé y me metí en la ducha, pronto ya no sentí a nadie en los vestidores, iba a ser el ultimo en llegar clase.

—Es solo gramática —Dije para mi— No hay problema con que falte a una clase.

Entonces escuché que alguien entraba en los vestidores, seguro un tonto que había olvidado algo, pude escuchar como forcejeaba al parecer con su casillero ¿Había olvidado su combinación? Que tonto.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a abrirlo? —Pregunté sin saber a quien le estaba hablando exactamente. No hubo respuesta. Volví a preguntar pero de nuevo solo silencio, quizás el chico ya había salido, entonces cerré la llave y tomé la tolla, me sequé, me la amarré a la cintura y fui a abrir mi casillero, no sé imaginan la sorpresa que me llevé cuando lo encontré abierto, abierto y vació, es decir, alguien se había llevado mi uniforme, entonces busqué el de deportes que me había quitado segundos atrás y había dejado en la banca. ¿Que creen? Correcto, tampoco estaba.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber quien era el responsable… mejor dicho, la responsable.

—Pero demonios ahora estoy desnudo y no voy a salir detrás de ella con una toalla amarrada mi cintura —Medité las opciones… pero de hecho no habían opciones— Vamos Li, piensa, piensa —Me exigí, pero aun nada y peor aun, todos mis intentos de exigencia se fueron al tacho de la basura cuando alguien entró en el vestidor, si hubiera sido un chico era probable que me prestara un pantalón y una camiseta, yo ya había notado que todos los chicos de salón éramos bastante similares en cuanto a la altura, sin embargo no era un chico, era esta chica que Eriol había besado en la terraza, en ese momento no recordaba su nombre.

—¿Que haces aquí? —Dije dándole la espalda rápidamente. No me respondió, pero pude escuchar que aseguró la puerta. La escuché caminar hacia mí. Puso su mano en mi espalda desnuda— ¡Que haces! —Repetí alejándome de ella bastante sobresaltado.

—¿Que te pasa? Pude ver que eras el ultimo en salir de los vestidores y no me pareció desagradable la idea de divertirnos un poco, podríamos saltarnos la clase de gramática ¿Qué te parece? —A medida que hablaba se iba acercando más a mí, yo solo retrocedía.

—Por favor… no aquí, no ahora —La verdad no quería ni ahora ni nunca— ¿Que crees que pensaría alguien si llegara a entrar en este momento y nos viera haciendo algo?

—Creo que pensaría algo peor si entrara y te viera haciendo algo con Hiragisawa por ejemplo —El solo pensamiento hizo que se me erizaran todos los cabellos— Es normal que un chico y una chica hagan esto.

—Si, eso es normal, pero no en los vestidores del instituto —¿Desde hace cuanto me había vuelto tan nervioso? De verdad que me sentía intimidado por la chica, creo que en una situación normal la tendría contra la pared murmurándole todo tipo de cosas excitantes, pero en ese momento algo no estaba bien conmigo y peor aun, la chica ya me tenía entre su cuerpo y la pared. De nuevo entre la espada y la pared, dos veces en menos de 24 horas, eso debía ser un record —Además piensa en Eriol —Fue lo ultimo que me vino a la mente para hacerla desistir de su arremetida.

—Él y yo no estamos juntos —La naturalidad en su voz era impresionante. Y sus manos se dirigían con gran lentitud a mi cintura, sin esa toalla estaría como Dios me trajo al mundo y eso no era algo que no quería mostrarle a esa chica— Solo déjate llevar —Dicho esto atacó mi cuello con una sarta de besos. Eso era lo que necesitaba, sip, lo que necesitaba, lo que necesitaba para apartarla de una vez y por todas.

—Por favor detente —Le dije con total seriedad mirándola a los ojos y tomando sus hombros con mis manos— ¿No te importa¿No te importa lo que píense de ti¿En realidad no te importa? Mira, te vi hace unos días con Eriol y ahora quieres estar conmigo ¿quien va a ser mañana¿Quien el Domingo¿Y quien en diciembre? —Definitivamente, _palabras directas_ fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir en ese momento, pero no era mi intención herirla, entonces llegaba el momento de las palabras dulces— Eres una niña muy linda —Pellizqué suavemente su mejilla como hacía con Kaori— Y cualquier muchacho debería sentirse orgulloso de tenerte como su novia, no malgastes tu vida con uno y con otro, por ejemplo, yo no valgo la pena —Sonreí.

—Si la vales.

—No —Insistí— de verdad que no, sin embargo si quieres que te diga la verdad hay una chica que me gusta.

—Maldita afortunada —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, yo también sonreí cuando pensé en mis palabras anteriores: _Una chica que me gusta_. No la había en realidad, solo lo decía para quitarme de encima de una manera decente a la chica, pero lo juro, en ese momento no había nadie que me gustara… de verdad… de verdad… ¡Demonios¿Por que no me creen? Nadie me gustaba en ese momento… y si están pensando en Sakura se equivocan… de verdad se equivocan y no voy a decir mas.

—Bueno —Dije después de unos segundos de silencio apartándome de su lado.

—Bueno, creo que me voy —Dijo, y estaba por salir de los vestidores cuando se giro para mirarme y con una cara de intriga me preguntó: —¿Le paso algo a tu uniforme¿Por qué no te has cambiado?

—Es una larga historia —Dije después de un suspiro.

—¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—Si tienes algo de ropa de mi talla eso sería de bastante ayuda.

—Lo siento.

—No importa, debía hacer el intento, quizás hubiera tenido suerte.

—¿Alguna otra cosa?

—No —Dije, pero rápidamente pensé en la situación que estaba pasando y se me ocurrió que quizás si había algo en lo que la chica podía ayudarme— Espera, quizás si hay algo mas que puedas hacer por mi —Dudé unos segundos pero al final me decidí— ¿Has visto a Kinomoto últimamente? —La chica meditó unos segundos también.

—En los vestidores de chicas —Dijo de repente— Cuando yo entraba aquí ella entraba a los vestidores, no se había cambiado ni nada, debe estar allí en este momento —No tengo idea de porque motivo fue, pero en ese momento me llené de una decisión que me pareció extraña: apreté mis puños, enfurruñé mi entrecejo, apreté la toalla a mi cintura aun mas y me dirigí a la puerta, iba a ir por Kinomoto, en ese estado, no me importaba, además el vestidor de chicas estaba a dos puertas, si alguien me veía la vergüenza no iba a ser demasiado grande.

—Gracias —Dije antes de salir.

—Que afortunada es Kinomoto —Dijo ella. Yo preferí no reparar demasiado en la frase porque sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Y salí al pasillo y aun en este momento no entiendo que demonios hacia allí ese grupo de chicos encabezado por el grandioso Eriol Hiragisawa, seguramente Dios los había puesto allí para avergonzarme y para que el plan de Kinomoto saliera a las mil maravillas, porque si quieren que les sea sincero, de verdad en aquel momento logré sentirme totalmente avergonzado y no ayudaba para nada el hecho de que todos empezaron con silbidos, algarabía y gritos como: _Oye Li, lindas piernas_ o _¿Que pasa Li¿No puedes vestirte si mamita no esta contigo? _O _¿necesitas que alguien te enjuague la espalda?_ Antes de que esto me sucediera nunca llegué a pensar que me avergonzaría tanto, de verdad tenía que estar más rojo que la luz del semáforo. Peor ya no había tiempo de echarme para atrás, es mas, tenía algo que hacer y este incidente no me iba a detener, por eso, en un santiamén me dirigí al vestidor de las chicas y sin un dejo de duda entré.

Vaya vista que me recibió: La chica Kinomoto vistiendo solo una toalla, tal y como yo lo estaba, cosa graciosa, ambos en toalla después de una ducha, cualquiera que viera le escena diría que éramos un par de recién casado después de una noches de acción.

_¿Yo casado con Kinomoto? _

Debo admitir que el pensamiento me tomó tan desprevenido que estuve a punto de dejar los vestidores e ir a esconderme el la copa del árbol mas alto de la escuela, no, del barrio, no, de la cuidad, o del país, o del mundo, por cierto ¿Dónde demonios esta el árbol mas alto del mundo¿De donde había salido esa pregunta? Ni idea, el hecho era que ya estaba pensando estupideces, y lo más increíble es que mientras esto pasaba en mi cabeza Kinomoto parecía no notar que quien acababa de entrar al lugar no era una de sus congéneres.

Carraspeé la garganta. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta hacia mí, luego dominada por la vergüenza seguramente, me dio la espalada.

—¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué… que demonios haces aquí Li???!!!

—Tranquila —Dije y saben que es lo masa gracioso, yo mismo también le había dado la espalda— Solo estoy aquí para recuperar algo que es mío, algo que siento que esta aquí, algo que tu sabes que es y algo que tu sabes donde esta.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Si sabes.

—De verdad que no sé de que demonios hablas Li y sabes, lo mejor es que salgas de aquí antes de que empiece a gritar.

—Vamos Kinomoto —Intenté razonar con ella— No deberías hacer eso, que crees que pensaría la gente: Dos chicos, encerrados en un lugar, solos, casi desnudos, te lo aseguro que lo primero que piensan es que se trata de gritos de placer… uy… gritos de placer, no me imagino lo que diría el profe Kinomoto —Caramba, estaba siendo sarcástico y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

—Él no pensaría eso que tú crees.

—Yo creo que si —Dije calmadamente, aun nos estábamos hablando espalda con espalda—¿Hablamos? —Me fui hacia el lado pacifico, y la verdad es que desde el incidente en la biblioteca, lo único que quería con la chica era el lado pacifico, hablar, que me contestara algunas preguntas y después la dejaría en paz y no nos volveríamos a hablar, sencillo, pero ahora ella era la reacia.

—¿De que quieres hablar? —Preguntó. ¡Aleluya! por fin iba a ceder.

—De muchas cosas —Respondí, créanme, en ese momento de verdad estaba emocionado.

—Bien, bien —Dijo— Pero primero quiero ponerme mi ropa, no quiero seguir así.

—Como quieras —¡Wow! Me estaba volviendo condescendiente.

La chica pasó por enfrente mió y se dirigió al primer casillero, el mas cercano a la puerta, era lógico que la hija del profesor tuviera ciertos privilegios y supongo que el casillero mas cercano a la puerta era uno de esos tantos.

—¿Podrías darte la vuelta?

—Claro —Inmediatamente me volteé hacia el otro lado. Desde allí donde me encontraba de pie podía escuchar perfectamente el leve sonido que hacía la ropa cuando tocaba la piel de la chica, eran movimientos apresurados, eso era seguro, pero no dejaban de ser bastante… motivadores… quise voltear a mirarla y se los juro que tuve que pensar en las galletas del osos Lolo para no hacerlo.

—Suerte con tu uniforme Li —Dijo de repente, inmediatamente me di la vuelta y la chica ya había abierto la puerta, se encontraba debajo de ella y me miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa y altanera, un segundo después ya se había ido. Me había… me había engañado, me había engañado como quien engaña a un chico de 5 años.

—¡Demonios¡Demonios Kinomoto¡Demonios! —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió gritar antes de acercarme a la puerta y cerrarla de nuevo con seguro.

**O O O O O O O O O**

Como les comenté en un principio, Wei me enseñó muchísimas cosas cuando yo era todavía muy peque, si, un montón de cosas buenas y también me enseñó unas cuantas maldades que podría usar para salir de algún aprieto y la verdad estando encerrado en el vestidor de las chicas lo único que pude hacer fue recordar una de las enseñanzas de mi viejo mayordomo: Recuerdo que en una ocasión estábamos solos en la casa y el me llamó hacia el despacho de mi madre y me enseñó como abrir la caja fuerte que ella escondía detrás de un cuadro de Dali, Wei me dijo que con ese truco podría abrir hasta la caja fuerte de la reserva general de los Estados unidos, por eso el truco me pareció tan sorprendente que siempre quise usarlo en alguna situación y la situación se dio cuando tuve que abrir uno por uno cada uno de los 200 casilleros en los vestidores.

Quiero aclarar una cosa, Wei nunca le robo nada a la familia —Que yo sepa— Y aquel truco me lo enseñó porque sabía que el ser humano necesita en su vida tanto de las cosas buenas como de las cosas malas y al final de cuentas esa cosa mala me iba a ayudar o sea que en pocas palabras era una cosa buena. Extraña filosofía, si, eso de ver lo bueno en lo malo y lo malo en lo bueno y no me quiero confundir mas.

El hecho fue que mi suerte fue bastante mala, resultó que mi uniforme estaba en el último casillero de toda la sala, eso me enseñó una lección, nunca ir a apostar a los caballos porque de seguro no me ganaría ni un centavo. De cualquier manera para cuando logré vestir mi uniforme de nuevo quedaban como 10 minutos para que las clases terminaran, por eso decidí que mejor esperaba a Kinomoto afuera.

No, no me iba a rendir.

Como me esperaba, 10 minutos después todos empezaron a salir del edificio. Hiragisawa fue de los primeros en salir, cuando llegó a mi lado hizo que mi inasistencia a la clase de gramática pareciera uno de los pecados mas graves que un ser humano hubiera podio cometer, me habló de una evaluación y de los diptongos y de los triptongos, pero a mi eso no me importaba. Ah, extrañamente no se burló de mí por aquella escena en los vestidores.

—¿Has visto a Kinomoto? —Pregunté de la nada.

—Claro.

—No la he visto salir ¿Se quedó haciendo algo adentro?

—Para nada —Dijo el chico sonriendo cuando seguramente vio en mi cara que estaba empezando a ofuscarme— Salio temprano de la clase, alguna diligencia, supongo.

—¿Como?

—Así como lo oyes.

—Demonios —Murmuré de manera que Eriol al parecer no me escuchó.

—Oye Li, tengo una pregunta para ti —Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, si, una idea se me estaba viniendo a la cabeza.

—Si es acerca de los vestidores, te cuento otro día… ahora hay algo que debo hacer —Dicho eso emprendí una carrera hacia un lugar que no estaba demasiado lejos, supongo que Eriol se quedó mirando la nube de polvo que seguramente yo había levantado.

Cuando digo que el lugar hacia el que estaba corriendo no estaba muy lejos, no les estoy mintiendo, era un lugar cercano a mi insti, de hecho era a la vuelta de la esquina, sin embargo no quería que cuando llegara allí, también me encontrara con que la persona que estaba buscando también se hubiese ido a su casa ya. Bueno, el lugar al que corría era a la escuela primaria, pero si crees que iba por Kaori, entonces déjame decirte que te equivocas, esta vez quería encontrarme con cualquier persona menos con Kaori, la razón… bueno, digamos que lo que tenía que hacer era cosa de hombres y precisamente era a un hombre al que quería encontrarme en ese momento, mejor dicho, quería encontrarme a el chico que estaba con Sakura en la biblioteca¿Kotato¿Momotaro? Bueno, como de costumbre no recordaba el nombre del chico pero era a el a quien necesitaba.

Y por fin en ese día la suerte me sonrió, el chico estaba parado junto a un poste a la salida de la escuela. Rápidamente me acerqué y silenciosamente me ubiqué a su lado. Por un momento el chico no notó mi presencia, pero cuando lo hizo vi como su rostro palideció.

—Hola —Saludé. El chico no respondió nada ¿Tan asustado estaba?— ¿No saludas?

—Buenas tardes —Saludo con una reverencia.

—Cálmate —Sonreí— No hace falta que hagas eso conmigo y deja de mirarme con miedo, vengo en son de paz —Extendí mi mano. Con algo de duda el niño la apretó y sentí como su miedo mermaba un poco.

—Supongo que vienes por Kaori —Dijo. ¿Acaso eran celos eso que pude notar en la voz de Momotaro?

—No.

—¿No?

—No, venía por ti.

—¿Por mi?

—Si… este… no estas ocupado ¿O si?

—La verdad si.

—No te veo haciendo nada.

—Estoy esperando —Dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Había algo en esa escena que me parecía muy familiar, no tendrías que ser un genio para saber a quien estaba esperando.

—¿A Kaori? —Pregunté, el chico no contestó con palabras, movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa y podría jurar que su rostro se había teñido de carmín— Ya veo… eh… sabes, necesito pedirte un favor y necesito que me digas que si, pero para eso tenemos que estar solos, ya sabes, sin Kaori —Me daba un poco de pena con la niña, es decir, iba a tener que salir de la escuela, caminar o tomar el bus sola, llegar a casa sola y sola tener que hacer la cena, de verdad que la iba a tener que compensar por eso, pero en ese momento mis problemas estaban en primer lugar.

—¿Por que sin Kaori?

—Porque lo que vamos a hacer es asunto de hombres, ya sabes, hombres como nosotros ¿O acaso no eres ya todo un hombre?

—Si que lo soy —Contestó inmediatamente agitando su puño.

—Bien, si, si que eres todo un hombre.

Al chico pareció iluminársele el rostro cuando de repente fue ascendido al rango de _hombre_. Entonces volví a insistir.

—¿Entonces me acompañas?

—Pues...

—Anda.

—No sé —Era mi imaginación o el chico estaba empezando a manejarme, eso era seguro, el mocoso quería que yo hiciera un oferta y yo ya estaba preparado para eso, tenía la oferta mas adecuada para el caso.

—Anda, te invito una hamburguesa ¿Qué dices?

—¿Una hamburguesa? —Preguntó con estrellitas en sus ojos.

—Si, una para ti solo.

—Pero mamá dice que no debo recibir cosas de extraños —Demonios ¿Por que justo ahora el chico recordaba el concejo materno mas viejo de la historia?

—Pero tu y yo no somos extraños, ambos somos amigos de Kaori y además también de… Kino… de Sa… Sakura —¿De donde demonios habían salido tantas dudas para pronunciar su nombre?

—Bueno, podría acompañarte, pero ¿que hay de Kaori? yo le prometí que la acompañaría a casa y si sale y no me ve se va a enfadar conmigo y la verdad no quiero eso.

—Te prometo que hablo con ella hoy en la noche y le explico porque no pudiste estar.

—¿En serio?

—Seguro.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, confía en mi —Volví a extender mi mano— Entonces ¿que dices¿Me ayudas? Mira, para que confíes del todo en mi te invito primero la hamburguesa y después te pido el favor ¿Te parece? —El chico dudó para responder, pero finalmente cedió con un seguro:

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Acá entre nos yo sabía que el mocoso iba a terminar cediendo, era un truco que me sabia: Si quieres convencer a un niño de algo: Primero: Hazlo sentir grande y hazlo sentir que va a ayudar a los grandes; Segundo: Invítale comida chatarra, a los niños les fascina la comida chatarra; Tercero: Prométele que le vas a ayudar con algo o alguien en quien este interesado. Era bastante obvio que al chico le gustaba Kaori.

Si aplicas esos tres pasos de seguro prosperas, yo lo hice. Entonces nos encaminamos hacia el puesto de comidas rápidas de unas calles adelante, estuvimos allí en 10 minutos.

—Bien —Le dije cuando estuvimos sentados y una chica de uniforme ridículo esperaba por nuestra orden— Pide la que quieras —Inmediatamente y sin necesidad de mirar la carta el chico pronuncio con gran entusiasmo:

—Quiero una extra-triple con triple queso, doble carne, sin cebolla y esa que viene en pan de centeno, con bastante lechuga y nada de mayonesa —Yo solo sonreí ante la cara de la camarera que sin palabras preguntaba algo como ¿_Y vas a dejar que ese niño como todo eso_?

—Traiga dos de esas —Caramba, yo también tenía estomago para una hamburguesa, sin embargo a la hora de pagar era donde me iba a doler.

Mientras esperábamos por nuestra orden pretendí suavizar un poco el ambiente entre el chico y yo ya que se notaba por encima que la estábamos pasando bastante aburridos, quería preguntarle algo, quería entablar una conversación, pero no quería que se me saliera una sarta de preguntas estupidas como aquellas que la amiga de Sakura había intentado aplicar conmigo, quería evitar eso a toda costa, sin embargo hubo un momento en que una de esas preguntas se las ingenió y se fugó de mi boca.

—¿Y como vas en la escuela eh? —El chico me miró con una expresión aburrida y sentí que me iba a contestar algo así como: _No tienes una pregunta algo más interesante para hacerme._

—Normal —Fue su respuesta.

—Ya veo… ¿Y si te gusta? Es decir, cuando yo tenía tu edad me encantaba la escuela¿Qué tal tu? —No había nada que hacer, la sarta de preguntas estupidas se había escapado ya.

—Lo normal.

—Pareces muy listo, seguro que te va bien ¿A que si?

—Solo normal.

Si ese mocoso volvía a contestar una de mis preguntas con la palabra _normal _lo iba a colgar de la espada de la estatua de aquel sujeto que estaba en la fuente del parque.

—Pareces ser de palabras cortas.

—Debe ser muy importante ese favor que me vas a pedir —Dijo con una sonrisa ladina ¿Qué quería¿Asustarme¿Quieren que les diga la verdad? No me dio susto. pero me dio mala espina, este chico iba a resultar ser mas listo de lo que yo me imaginaba.

—¿Por que lo dices?

—Porque normalmente después de tres preguntas contestadas con un _normal _como respuesta, la gente ya quiere colgarme de la estatua del parque, pero tú estás haciendo un buen trabajo aguantándote o por lo menos disimulando.

_¿Me esta leyendo la mente o que? Maldito mocoso. _

Las hamburguesas llegaron y en silencio ambos empezamos a comer. Por cierto, no me imaginé que fueran tan descaradamente grandes, yo me vi un poco sorprendido, el mocoso se veía totalmente complacido.

—¿Algo de beber? —Preguntó la chica del uniforme ridículo.

—No —Contesto el mocoso, no les niego que se veía gracioso con el bocadote de hamburguesa en su boca— No tengo sed.

—Así está bien así —Dije. La chica asintió y se retiró.

Unos cuantos mordiscos después el chico preguntó:

—¿Y de que se trata?

—¿Um?

—El favor, el favor que me vas a pedir.

—¿No quieres terminar de comer primero?

—No —Dijo con algo de autoridad ¿Desde cuando había empezado a despabilarse?— No quiero arriesgarme a que sigas con tus preguntas tontas.

_Maldito mocoso_

—De acuerdo, entonces voy a ir al grano ya que al parecer eres todo un rufián de palabras directas.

—Anda no seas tan duro conmigo —Esa risa ladina me iba a desquiciar.

No sé en que momento fue que el chico pareció empezar a perder los nervios y yo a ganarlos porque déjenme decirles que la pregunta casi no encuentra la manera para salir de mi boca.

—La chica con la que estabas ayer en la biblioteca.

—¿Sakura?

—Si, Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Preguntó llenándose la boca con lo que quedaba de hamburguesa.

—Bueno…

—¿Bueno?

—Bueno, necesito que me digas donde vive ¿Sabes donde vive? —Por fin lo había soltado y no me explicaba porque en aquel momento mi corazón empezó a golpear tan fuerte en mi pecho, sin embargo tuve que poner una cara intrigada al ver que con total calma el chico se paraba de su lugar, se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y me decía:

—Ah, entonces por fin creciste —Raro comentario ¿Qué quería decir?

—No te entiendo.

—Muy simple… mírate ¿Cuántos años tienes¿17¿18? Ya eres todo un hombre y aun no sabes como decirle a Sakura que te gusta, todavía eres de los que utiliza ese viejo juego de molestarla, por ejemplo ayer en la biblioteca: Si vieras lo ridículo que te viste tirando el libro que ella estaba leyendo. Eso se queda para un niño de mi edad, tú ya eres todo un hombre, lo único que falto es que le tiraras del cabello o que empezaras a llorar porque ella no quiso jugar contigo. ¿Estaría mal pedirte que maduraras un poco?

¡Vaya, que sermón! Y lo peor, de un niño de 7 años.

—No sé que novela estas viendo últimamente y no sé donde carajos sacaste que a mi me gusta esa chica. Estás loco mocoso, además te hice una simple pregunta, te agradecería si simplemente te limitas a contestarla y no salgas con esos cuentos de que esa chica me gusta.

—Por supuesto —Dijo— No puedo esperar que lo aceptes para mi cuando aun no lo has hecho para ti, de cualquier manera lo siento, no tengo ni idea de donde vive.

¿Como¿Cómo¿Cómo? Espera un momento mocoso, no me estas queriendo decir que tuve que ir a recogerte a la escuela, dejar que Kaori fuera sola a casa, invitarte una hamburguesa exageradamente grande, yo mismo comerme una de esas, tener que aguantarme tu molesta compañía y hasta un sermón, para que al final me digas que no sabes donde vive Kinomoto. Por lo que más quieras no me digas que tengo la razón. Intenté formular la pregunta de nuevo, esta vez de manera que hasta un niño de kinder la entendiera.

—¿Entonces no sabes donde vive Sakura?

—Nop —Contestó con bastante naturalidad.

_Maldito mocoso_

No, espera Syaoran, no te vayas a ensañar con el niño, fue tu culpa, debiste preguntar primero. Fue solo tu culpa, baboso.

—Ya veo —Dije parándome de mi lugar, no sabía si estaba enojado o apunto de ponerme a llorar— Voy a pagar esto… eh… crees que puedas volver solo a casa, tengo algunos asuntos de los cuales debo encargarme —Mentí, no tenía nada que hacer, pero no quería pasar un segundo mas con él. Aguarden un momento¿De que se estaba riendo ese mocoso¿Que demonios le parecía tan gracioso? —¿Pasa algo?

—Eres gracioso, tu cara es graciosa, no sabes disimular muy bien cuando algo no te gusta —Dijo aun entre risas— eres de lo mas sencillo para engañar, Sakura vive en la casa a lado de la mía, te llevare, paga las hamburguesas y vamos… vaya, si que me he divertido conociéndote grandulon.

Definitivamente, no habían otras palabras para el: _Maldito mocoso_.

Después de salir del establecimiento duramos caminando bastante porque ni por el mismo demonio iba a invitarle también el pasaje del metro, pronto llegamos a lo que parecía ser el barrio donde el chico y Sakura vivían, de verdad que era un sitio muy agradable, acogedor, tranquilo y era un lugar que ya había visto en una ocasión, era ese lugar de casas en su mayoría con fachadas amarillas, con bonitos jardines y con calles limpias y silenciosas, por las que había pasado una vez en un taxi; el sitio era el sueño de alguien con deseos de vivir sin ser molestado.

—Aquí estamos —Dijo abriendo la reja de una de las casas y entrando, yo solo lo miré sin dar un paso —Es ahí —Terminó señalando la casa a la derecha, era una de las tantas de fachada amarillo.

—¿Seguro? No quiero tocar a la puerta y ver que me atiende un anciano dispuesto a llamar a la policía porque me veo sospechoso de algún crimen.

—Vaya que si eres desconfiado… si quieres voy y toco a la puerta por ti.

—No… no, yo lo haré.

—Así se habla grandulon, de cualquier manera estas de suerte, el profesor trabaja hasta tarde hoy.

—¿Si?

—Si, en la universidad, también es profesor universitario, ese dato te lo regalo por invitarme la hamburguesa… bueno, mejor no te interrumpo mas… ah, suerte con Sakura —Dicho esto el chico entró en su casa mientras yo no tuve mas que hacer que empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando no hubo más lugar para avanzar, lo que significaba que estaba enfrente de la puerta golpeé 3 veces con una cautela bastante inusual en mí.

—Un momento —Escuché que alguien gritaba desde adentro y no me podía equivocar, esa era la voz de Sakura Kinomoto. Sentí nervios, sentí ganas de escaparme de allí antes de que ella abriera la puerta, sentí que mi rostro estaba subiendo de temperatura y no tenía ni la menor idea de porque estaba sucediendo eso, pero ya no hubo vuelta atrás cuando vi que el picaporte de la puerta giraba y ante mi aparecía Sakura con un delantal de flores y un cucharón en la mano. No había duda, mi rostro estaba sonrojado en aquel momento.

—Hola —Saludé, pero ella lo único que intento fue tirarme la puerta en la cara— Espera, no cierres —Entonces puse mi mano entre el marco de la puerta y la puerta misma para asegurarme de que Sakura no iba a ser capaz de dejarme afuera y atrincherarse ella misma adentro.

—Retira la mano o voy a tener que cerrar con ella de por medio —Dijo con voz autoritaria, por un momento pensé que en realidad ella sería capaz de cerrar la puerta y arrancarme mi pobre manita, pero yo debía demostrar seguridad también.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras.

—Lo haré.

—Anda, hazlo.

—Por favor retira la mano —Dijo, sin embargo esta vez no hubo la misma autoridad de la frase pasada.

—Sakura, solo quiero hablar, porque no simplemente me escuchas ¿Es tan difícil?

—No hay nada de lo que tu yo debamos hablar, te lo pido, quita la mano de la puerta.

—Si debemos hablar de algo y voy a arriesgar mi mano con tal de lograrlo.

—¿Si te escucho me dejaras en paz? —En ese momento rogué a Dios que en realidad estuviera cediendo y no que se tratara de otro engaño como cuando le creí en los vestidores, pero iba a volver a creerlo, debía demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a ceder un poco a sus exigencias.

—Claro, tan pronto como terminemos de charlar te prometo que si así lo deseas desapareceré de tu vida y podrías no volverme a hablar y yo también dejaría de hablarte si así lo prefieres.

Sakura solo abrió la puerta, salio de su casa y cerro la puerta, luego se sentó en las pequeñas escaleras frontales de la hermosa casita.

—Te escucho.

—Voy a sentarme —Dije sentándome bastante cerca de ella, quiero decir, no había demasiado espacio como para sentarnos a mas de treinta centímetros.

—Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Desde hoy en la mañana lo único que he querido es hablar sin hostilidades, pero al parecer ahora quien es hostil eres tú.

—No lo soy de gratis ¿Sabes? En los últimos días he sido sometida a una serie de ataques a los que no estaba acostumbrada ¿Eso te suena familiar?

—Si, claro que me suena familiar.

—Bien, entonces no debería parecerte extraño que mi comportamiento hacia ti fuera ese.

—No me parece extraño y lo comprendo pero de todo corazón quiero que dejemos eso.

—¿Que lo dejemos? De hecho yo no lo he comenzado, has sido tu quien ha estado ataca que ataca y ataca que ataca, creo que yo lo he soportado bien hasta el día de hoy y solo hasta hoy respondí a tus intimidaciones ¿Cuando te sientes en peligro es cuando decides que quieres hacer una tregua¿Qué pensarías si yo te dijera que me gusto eso de jugar sucio y que quiero seguir haciéndolo?

—¿De verdad te interesa seguir en eso¿En tener que siempre revisar tu puesto para no sentarte en un chicle¿En tener que siempre estar rogando para que no se incendie tu casillero¿En tener que bañarte con la ropa puesta para que otro no te la robe? Podríamos seguir en eso, pero te aseguro que no solo la vida del otro sino nuestras propias vidas van a volverse un infierno.

—Me podría gustar el infierno —Dijo. Yo sonreí.

—Eres la primera chica que escucho decir eso, quiero decir, suena muy amenazante y ya no quiero escuchar que me hables mas de esa manera —Suspiré— De verdad Sakura, hoy quiero que hagamos las pases, no te pido que seamos amigos, te pido que por lo menos dejemos de ser enemigos.

—¿Esperas que te crea?

—Claro —Dije mientras revolcaba en uno de mis bolsillos y encontraba uno de los chocolates que le había quitado a Kaori el día anterior— Mira traigo muestras de paz —Dije enseñándole el chocolate de brillante empaque plateado —Sakura miró el chocolate con interés— No es un laxante, lo juro.

—Lo sé —Dijo— ¿Has estado en Egipto alguna vez? —De acuerdo, pregunta extraña, pero por primera vez ella estaba preguntando algo y yo no iba a ser reacio para contestarle, era la oportunidad para entrar en confianza.

—¿Egipto? Lo único que sé de Egipto es que hay momias —Eso fue un intento de broma, desgraciadamente ella no se rió —¿Por que la pregunta?

—Ese chocolate. Mi papá trajo muchos de eso de su último viaje a Egipto, sé que de estos solo los hacen allí y hasta ayer tenía ese mismo en mi mano, es algo curioso que regrese de la nada.

—Es una historia graciosa de hecho —Le dije— Graciosa y de amor —Sentí mi temperatura elevarse de la nada ¿De donde había salido esa ridícula frase? Sakura Kinomoto me miró de una manera extraña y yo solo pude intentar no tartamudear mucho con la explicación—Quiero decir… tu papá seguramente te regalo algunos de eso chocolates a ti —Sakura asintió, al parecer la historia que yo solo estaba suponiendo estaba siendo correcta— después de eso tu te encontraste con el niño y le regalaste algunos, entre esos que le regalaste se encontraba este que quiero que recibas —Sakura siguió asintiendo— Es lógico que a ese niño le gusta Kaori, estuve hablando con él hace un rato y se le nota bastante ¿Y sabes que es lo bueno? Que a Kaori también le gusta él, estaba súper emocionada después de que ese chico le dio unos chocolates de estos; finalmente ella me dio algunos y entre esos estaba este que quiero que recibas. Es una historia curiosa ¿No te parece?

—De hecho lo es —Dijo y llámenme iluso pero pude jurar que vi un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Lo recibes?

—De acuerdo —Dijo tomando el chocolate de mi mano, sacándolo de su empaque y llevándolo a sus finos labios— Solo porque de verdad es muy delicioso.

—Lo sé.

Después de eso ambos nos quedamos allí en silencio viendo como pasaba un carrito vendiendo paletas heladas, quise invitarle alguna para suavizar un poquito mas las cosas pero el mocoso de al lado y su exagerada hamburguesa me habían dejado sin un centavo.

—No venías a contarme la historia del chocolate ¿O si?

—Por supuesto que no, pero ahora que los ánimos están un poco menos agitados creo que si puedo iniciar con lo que en verdad quiero que me cuentes, primero tengo que hacer una introducción algo tediosa acerca del inicio de nuestra relación espero no aburrirte antes de llegar a lo que de verdad quiero saber.

—De acuerdo, soy buena escuchando, adelante, cuéntame tu parte de la historia Li.

—Bueno… recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, supongo que tu podrías llegar a pensar que la primera vez fue en el supermercado cuando ambos queríamos la caja de galletas, pero te equivocas, yo te había visto una vez anteriormente, en el Terminal, yo acababa de llegar de mi antigua ciudad y al parecer tu estabas esperando a tu padre quien también parecía estar llegando.

—¿Entonces esa fue la primera vez que me viste?

—Si, y si quieres que te sea sincero desde ese momento empecé a sentir que si nos encontrábamos no nos íbamos a llevar bien, me explico, en aquella ocasión te vi como una niña consentida que tiene todo lo que se le da la gana, vi como tu papá te mimaba, incluso te llamó _pequeña Sakura_ —Hice una pausa mientras una bandada de pequeños pajarillos surcaba el aire— Como dije, algo me decía que no nos íbamos a llevar bien si nos volvíamos a encontrar, y eso se cumplió cuando nos encontramos en el súper y te quedaste con mis galletas, fue por eso que decidí que me iba a vengar de ti, allí fue el comienzo para todo lo que hice en el insti.

—¿Iniciaste una venganza por una caja de galletas? —Sakura parecía no dar crédito a mis palabras— Eso es un poco…

—¿Infantil? Si, lo sé, pero puedo llegar a comportarme de esa manera sin importarme nada cuando creo tener la razón en algo, soy muy testarudo.

—Vaya.

—Si, eso es algo que la gente nunca cree de mi, es decir, tengo casi 18 y aun me comporto como un niño de 8 —Sonreí, realmente no me importaba si la gente pensaba eso de mi, es mas, me gustaba mucho sentirme joven— Pero déjame te sigo contando.

—De acuerdo.

—Las cosas empeoraron cuando el destino nos puso en el mismo instituto, en el mismo salón y en el mismo rincón de este salón y vi que eras demasiado participativa en clases.

—Anda, dime que creías que era una nerd lame-botas.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, no te voy a negar que incluso te llamé así en mas de una ocasión y el hecho de que fueras ese tipo de personas me incitó a atacarte incluso mas fuerte, pero es ahí donde la cosa empieza a cambiar, recuerdo que en una ocasión estaba hablando con este chico de la sonrisa eterna...

—¿Yamazaki? —Preguntó Sakura e identifiqué otro amago de sonrisa.

—Si, él. Recuerdo que me dijo que el motivo de tu comportamiento extremadamente participativo al punto de ser un comportamiento de mascota de los profesores se debía únicamente a que tu padre era el profesor mas estricto de la escuela, que solamente era por eso que tu te comportabas así, es decir, intercedió para que yo no te llamara nerd. Pero yo no le creí.

—¿Y por que no?

—Porque había visto que el profesor era extremadamente dulce contigo y porque además que tipo de joven se deja manipular del tal manera por sus padres, esta bien ser obediente, eso no lo discuto, pero no esta bien dejarse manejar al punto de convertirse en personas sin criterio. Por eso concluí que eras nerd por gusto y quise hacerte la vida imposible. Pero las sorpresas no se detuvieron y en aquella evaluación de matemáticas todo lo que creía una verdad absoluta se derrumbó. Parecías perfecta ante los demás y todos creían que eras una súper estudiante porque eras la hija del profesor, pero tenías imperfecciones como todos; el profesor siempre esperaba buenas notas de ti, pero nunca se imaginaba que esas notas eran producto de que hacías trampa; yo te creía una nerd y también estaba equivocado. Entonces después de pensarlo y después de muchos otros detalles que me confundieron mas acerca de ti, como cuando me amenazaste en la biblioteca o cuando me embarraste el pastel en la camisa, decidí que quería averiguar quien eras en el fondo, decidí ver a quien engañabas y a quien le decías la verdad.

—No engaño a nadie —Dijo sin mirarme, su voz era débil.

—Por donde lo mires hay alguien que sale engañado.

—Si era todo lo que querías decirme quiero que sepas que estas equivocado y que nada de lo que dices es cierto, ahora por favor vete, hay muchas cosas que debo hacer y quizás papá no tarda en llegar —Entonces se puso de pie y amenazó con entrar en la casa dejándome allí, por eso imité con rapidez su movimiento y la tomé de la muñeca por segunda vez en el día.

—Sakura, quiero que me cuentes de ti… por favor —Deténganlo todo ahí, deténganlo todo porque algo inédito había sucedido, un acontecimiento que nunca antes había tenido lugar en ningún lado: Yo, Syaoran Li le había dicho a una chica _Por favor_. Pero creo que el hecho de haber usado esa palabra fue lo que hizo que Sakura se detuviera sin oponer demasiada resistencia.

—Exageras al pedirme eso con tanta devoción ¿No crees?

—No creo, es algo que quiero saber y por lo tanto no considero que cualquiera de mis intentos sea exagerado.

—No nos conocemos de mucho tiempo —Intentó explicar, sin embargo yo no me iba a dejar convencer— ¿Por qué crees que podría soltarte las cosas de mi vida así de sencillo?

—Porque podría hacerte bien el hablar conmigo.

Sakura introdujo la llave en la ranura y abrió la puerta, sin embargo esta vez sentí que su intención no era entrar dejándome a mí afuera, y mi intuición fue correcta, lo comprobé cuando ella dijo:

—Hace algo de calor ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

—¿Y tu padre? —Pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que ella me iba a dar, pero no importaba que me la repitiera una y otra vez, no importaba que ella hablara solo de eso con tal de que me lo hablara a mí y en son de amigos.

—Se demorara todavía, tiene trabajo en la universidad —Después de esas palabras entramos, pero ella no se dirigió a la cocina, se dirigió directo a la sala, eso solo podía significar una cosa, estaba preparándose, o quizás ya estaba preparada para abrirme todo el mundo que ella escondía para gran parte de las personas dentro de si. Cuando tomó asiento en la sala, yo hice lo mismo en una pequeña poltrona enfrente de la que ella había elegido.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté.

—Ser la hija del profesor Kinomoto podría considerarse uno de los mayores privilegios de los que una chica podría gozar —Por fin, por fin iba a saber que era lo que estaba escondido en ella— Papá es toda una eminencia en cuanto a lo que se trate de educación, el ha enseñado y ha dictado clases en los lugares mas prestigiosos del país, incluso en el extranjero, es un excelente profesor de historia y uno de los arqueólogos mas reconocidos de este lado del mundo, con tanta educación sobre su espalda él considera que esto es lo mas importante, el estudio, considera que los estudios deben ser perfectos o simplemente no deben ser.

—Wow, eso es duro.

—Lo sé, pero es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir desde que tenía 4 o 5 años —La chica cerró los ojos como intentando enfocarse en alguna situación de su pasado— Pero recuerdo que incluso con esa edad nunca fui una estudiante destacada en muchos campos, era buena, pero mi papá nunca aceptaba buena, para el debía ser perfecta y quizás ser perfecta en una clase de la escuela elemental es algo sencillo, pero conforme pasa el tiempo las cosas del estudio se vuelven mas difíciles, difíciles hasta el punto en el que no lo puedes dominar todo y tienes que recurrir a cualquier cosa para seguir complaciendo a un papá que no va a aceptar un _No puedo _como respuesta.

—¿Ves? Entonces ya hay por lo menos una persona a la que engañas.

—Pero hace un tiempo concluí que no estaba tan mal, le estoy dando lo que él mas desea así no sea de la manera correcta, además de que sacar casi siempre las notas mas altas es muy ventajoso y puede ser divertido, todos quieren ser tus amigos y todos te admiran y no te critican por ser una cerebrito ya que todos piensan que tu lo haces solo porque tienes a tu padre siempre encima, creo que sería peor que vieran que a pesar de que soy la hija del profesor mas estricto no sé como desarrollar una operación matemática que empieza con un Logaritmo.

—Entonces además de tu padre también hay una infinidad de personas en el insti que te consideran una estudiante ejemplar, también los engañas a ellos.

—Creo que es algo a lo que ya me acostumbré —Había una señal de tristeza en su voz.

—No te creo, y no lo hago porque yo he estado en algunas situaciones similares, recuerdo que mama me regañaba mucho antes, me reprendía casi siempre, me sermoneaba casi todos los días y yo siempre me decía: _Ya estoy acostumbrado_, no obstante la verdad es que puedes decir que estas acostumbrado, puedes fingir estar acostumbrado, pero si es algo que no te gusta nunca lo vas a estar, nadie nunca se ha acostumbrado a algo que no le gusta —Hice una pausa para tomar aire, ese aroma a lavanda que se respiraba en el ambiente de la casa era muy tranquilizador— Dime Sakura ¿Te gusta la vida que llevas hasta ahora?

Su silencio de más de 10 segundos fue una respuesta bastante clara.

—¿Por qué tenías que aparecer? —Preguntó cuando el silencio llevaba 16 segundos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Siempre lo había escondido bien, nunca nadie había notado lo que sucedía en realidad conmigo, incluso mi mejor amiga tardó meses en descubrirlo y llegas tú y en menos de una semana haces que te revelé mi patética vida como si fuera algo de todos los días —Vi como apretó sus puños y sus dientes —No debí haberte contado nada de eso.

—Déjame decirte que te lo agradezco con toda sinceridad, te agradezco la confianza que me brindaste y te lo aseguro no es una vida patética —Intenté ser lo mas tranquilizador con mi voz— Es una vida complicada, pero no es patética, y estoy seguro que debajo de eso que llamaste vida patética se esconde una verdadera personalidad de Sakura, esa que les has escondido a todos al haber estado engañándolos.

—¿Verdadera Sakura¿De que hablas?

—Tu verdadera personalidad, esa personalidad que hace lo que le gusta hacer y no lo que su papá le impone, esa personalidad que se divierte haciendo sus cosas y no aparentando ser alguien ante sus compañeros, a esa Sakura es a quien me refiero —Me puse de pie, como se lo había prometido, si ella me contaba de su vida yo desaparecía y en ese momento estaba dispuesto a hacerlo— Espero que algún día me la puedas mostrar —Cuando me estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta se puso de pie y caminó hacia mi.

—Espera —Dijo parándose y tomándome de la camisa, no me miraba, miraba el parqué del piso— No podrías quedarte un poco mas… ya sabes, hablemos un poco más —Extraña propuesta pero mi respuesta ante esta fue obvia.

—Claro… claro que podría —Creo que no les puedo expresar en letras lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero por escribirles algo, diré que me sentí extrañamente feliz, demasiado mucho muy feliz— ¿Y de que quieres hablar? —Pregunté después de que nos sentáramos, esta vez ambos en el sofá.

—No sé —Parecía algo avergonzada— Cuéntame algo —Sonreí, era la primera vez que una chica me pedía algo así.

—Claro… claro, es decir, tú te abriste para mí, creo que yo también lo puedo hacer para ti ¿Y sabes? Voy a contarte algo bien vergonzoso para que estemos a mano… veamos —Dije poniéndome la mano en el mentón para fingir estar recordando algo, entonces encontré la historia perfecta para contar —De acuerdo, acomódate bien, no me gusta que se paren a mitad de la historia —Dije con una sonrisa y mi mundo se estremeció como cuando el mundo real se estremece por un terremoto en el momento en que Sakura correspondió por fin una de mis sonrisas.

—Adelante.

—De acuerdo, todo empezó cuando tenía siete años. Para cuando tenía esa edad me pude dar cuenta de que me diferenciaba de los otros chicos, nada muy relevante por supuesto, pero me diferenciaba de ellos y una de esas cosas que me hacían diferente es que a esa edad me enamore de verdad, cosa que yo no veía que sucediera con mis otros compañeros, puedes creerlo, enamorado de verdad a los siete. Recuerdo que ese día estaba dispuesto a declarármele a la chica que me gustaba, me había arreglado lo mejor posible, mi uniforme de aquella época era muy similar al que usan los niños de la escuela elemental actualmente así que no creo que te cueste mucho imaginarme casi a la perfección.

—Te imagino —Dijo Sakura.

—Correcto, ahora imagíname escondiendo un ramo de rosas a mis espaldas.

—Vaya.

—Lo sé, parece difícil de creer… bien, ahora dime¿No me ves totalmente ridículo? —No me dio una respuesta, a cambio solo sonrió, yo proseguí— La estaba esperando a la salida de la escuela, pero cuando la vi salir todo mi mundo se fue al piso, salía, si, tan linda como siempre solo que esta vez salía de la mano con otro chico, al parecer el chico se le había declarado minutos atrás y además le había regalado un conejote de peluche, dime ¿Qué oportunidad tenía mi patético ramo de rosas contra un conejo de peluche? —Le di un pequeño espacio para que intentara contestar, pero siguió guardando silencio, como tratando de imaginarse a la perfección la escena que yo le narraba, como ella no respondió yo lo tuve que hacer— Lo sé, ninguna por supuesto, por eso salí de aquel cuadro lo antes posible, para terminar llorando en frente de las rejas de mí casa.

—Ahora de verdad que no te imagino.

—Si, normalmente nadie me ve como un chico de lágrimas, es más, después de llorar tanto en aquella ocasión me propuse intentar dejar de hacerlo. Porque la verdad es que en aquella ocasión duré muchos días llorando y siempre que mi madre iba a visitarme a mi cuarto yo le decía que no era nada, que solo era un dolor de cabeza, que me estaba doliendo algo o me inventaba cualquier cosa, mi mamá me quiere mucho, siempre se preocupa por mi y por eso siempre que yo parecía enfermo o algo así ella me obligaba a guardar cama y lo hice por una semana, después de eso volví a la escuela y a que no adivinas que paso

—Me puedo hacer una idea, ya me contaste que eres testarudo, supongo que fuiste a buscar a la feliz parejita —Dijo, al parecer estaba muy metida en la historia y lo bueno era que había escuchado todo, eso me agradaba, me agradaba que ella me prestara atención.

—Sip. Los fui a buscar y recuerdo que llegué diciéndole al chico _Devuélvemela, ella me pertenece, yo me enamore primero. _Ambos me miraban atónitos quizás incluso creyeron que había enloquecido, es decir, porque habría de reclamar propiedad sobre la chica, no tenía sentido, pero lo que paso después es la parte principal de la historia. _Vas a tener que pelear conmigo para quedártela._ Fue lo que le dije, si, iba a pelear por su amor, estaba lleno de ira, el verlos juntos allí comiendo el almuerzo me llenaba de ira, era muy posible que apaleara al fulano ¿Pero qué crees que paso?

—¿Casi lo matas?

—No, por supuesto que no, el me dio una paliza a mi.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, no es por exagerar pero aun me duele —Dije frotándome el brazo derecho, ella se rió¿Quién no lo haría? Eso había ocurrido 11 años atrás— Pero no me rendí, soporté los golpes por 6 días seguidos, si, por seis días seguí yendo a buscar pelea con el chico y los seis días el me golpeo sin compasión —Vi la cara de Sakura, ella parecía no dar crédito a lo que yo le estaba contando— Anda, dilo, llámame pedazo de testarudo y terco.

—Es que en realidad esa historia no me deja mas opciones para llamarte de otra manera —Sonrió.

—Bueno, el hecho fue que después de tantas palizas tuvieron que cambiarme de escuela, porque un simple cambio de salón no funciono para nada, ese iba a ser el primero de muchos mas cambios en el futuro y de esos no te cuento ahora porque son historias aburridas —La verdad es que no iba a andar contándole que teníamos que salir de las ciudades porque siempre me encontraban con los pantalones fuera de lugar.

—Vaya historia —Dijo suspirando.

—Esto es algo que nunca le había contado a nadie, de verdad eres la primera persona en mi vida que sabe esto de parte mía, eres la primera persona a la que le cuento mi vergonzosa y ridícula historia.

—No lo es —Dijo— Es la historia de un chico enamorado y testarudo, pero no es vergonzosa ni ridícula —Si que me había prestado atención, había incluso usado mis palabras previas. Por unos minutos allí sentados lo único que hicimos fue quedarnos mirando al suelo ¿Se habían acabado los temas de conversación?

—¿Sabes? —Pregunté.

—Que cosa

—Ya que tú ya me contaste la historia que escondes en ti y yo te conté la que escondo en mi ¿no crees que a partir de ahora podríamos ser amigos? —Me arriesgué a hacer la proposición, y vi como ella se estremeció ante mis palabras, el silencio volvió a reinar hasta el momento en el que ella dijo:

—Eso no puede ser.

—¿No?

—No, papá me advirtió que no quería volver a verme cerca de ti.

—A mi me hizo una amenaza similar y no me da tanto miedo… ¿sabes por qué? —Ella negó con la cabeza— Porque tu papá no va a poder cuidarnos siempre, no siempre va a poder estar vigilando que no me acerque o que tu no te acerques.

—Es mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—Es divertido hacerlo, es fabuloso tentar a la suerte —Dije parándome del sofá y arrodillándome estilo principesco en frente de ella— Es una de las cosas que aprendes cuando la mayoría de tu vida has sido un chico malo en todas las escuelas a las que has asistido ¿No te convenzo con eso?

—Yo… no sé que decirte.

—No digas nada, mira, que te parece esta propuesta, podemos ser amigos en clase matemáticas, gramática, química, deportes y en todas las otras, pero cuando llegue la clase de historia yo simplemente me alejo de ti y si quieres hasta me ofrezco a odiarte y te dejo que tu también me odies a mi ¿Tampoco te convenzo con eso? —Ella sonrió ante mi propuesta, luego extendió su mano y sellamos el pacto.

—De acuerdo —Dijo finalmente— Espero que no este cometiendo un error.

—Claro que no estas —Dije poniéndome de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Te vas?

—Si, ya te he quitado bastante tiempo.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —Ofreció caminando a mi lado y adelantándose para abrir la puerta.

—Gracias. Gracias por todo Sakura.

—No hice nada

—Si que hiciste, hiciste mucho, no te das cuenta de cuanto has hecho.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces —Dijo.

—Cuenta con ello… aunque a las 10:00 tenemos clase de historia… pero no importa, procuraremos pasarla bien antes de que llegue tu papá ¿No? —Ella movió su cabeza en afirmación.

Después empecé a caminar y cuando doble la esquina me fue imposible el evitar pensar en todo lo que me había pasado ese día: Había dicho las palabras prohibidas _por favor_ y _gracias_ a una chica, no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca con una que no fuera de mi familia; había sido amable con un mocoso que no me había caído bien desde el principio; había evitado con éxito el mirar a una chica casi desnuda a mis espaldas: Sakura; había evitado con éxito terminar enredado en los vestidores con una chica que quería lanzárseme lascivamente encima y la había convencido de intentar enderezar su camino. Una semana antes nada de eso habría sucedido, estaba seguro de ello.

Había cambiado, si, estaba cambiando y si lo pensaba con detenimiento ese cambio había empezado en un momento determinado, aquel momento en el Terminal, aquel momento en el que por primera vez vi a Sakura Kinomoto.

**N/A:**

Y ahí estuvo el capitulo mas largo que he escrito desde que estoy en fueron 25 paginas de Microsoft cosa que jno habia hecho con ninguna otra historia, porque de hecho tengo otras historias en otra cuenta de fanfiction, pues son historias de mis tiempos novatos y de series que no son muy populares, si las quieren leer solo díganmelo y podria re-editar una y ponerla en esta cuenta. Ustedes eligen

No voy a hablar mucho de lo que sucedió en el capitulo porque quizás me extendería demasiado y por eso prefiero que ustedes hagan los comentarios sobre lo que les gusto o lo que no les gusto, claro, por supuesto que también recibo criticas desde que no sean tan duras (tengo un corazoncito débil… eso ni yo me lo creo)

Tómbola…

Bueno, muchas gracias para

_Rosh Bernal: De verdad gracias por tu comentario gracias por el mensaje de san Valentín y mas aun, muchas gracias porque tu te has convertido en mi review 100, es la primera vez que alcanzo esa marca y espero que sigas ayudándome para ir de 100 en 100 hasta que lleguemos a muchos miles ¿Qué te parece me ayudas? Espero que si, un beso._

_Quiero hacer una mención especial también para mi review 1, lo más importante siempre es poder empezar y fue con ese review que empezaron a llegar los demás, gracias por ese a Beatriz Ventura _

_Luna Gitana: Gracias por unirte, de verdad lo aprecio, lo del lenguaje coloquial que mencionas lo hago simplemente con la intención de que todos entiendan con claridad lo que quiero expresar, si mis lectores no entendieran lo que escribo yo seria simplemente un pobre fracaso, pero veo que les esta gustando y eso me hace muy feliz. Espero que sigas con tus comentarios, de verdad me alientan mucho y como puedes ver llegue a mi review 100, vamos a ver si entre todos llegamos mas lejos, espero tu ayuda. Tu podrías ser el 200._

_saku-li14: Si vieras, yo también tengo que perderme mis programas favoritos con tal de entregar la historia completamente corregida y casi sin errores, pero todo para que mis lectores esten satisfechos, espero que tu lo estés y gracias, fue por tu review que ya alcnace por primera vez los 100 espero contar con tu apoyo de ahora en adelante, vamos por los 1000, tu podrías ser el 300_

_Y en si gracias a TODOS si uno de ustedes no me hubiera puesto un review me hubiera quedado en 99, pero que dicen, vamos por lo 1000. Si arriesguémonos, vamos por los 1000, tu podrias ser el 400 y tu que estas escuchando musica mientras lees podrias ser el 500 y tu que ya tienes ganas de irte a dormir podrias ser el 600. de acuerdo, llamenme loco pero es que de verdad estoy muy entusiasmado. De todo corazón quería nombrarlos a todos pero si me ponia a hacerlo me daba pereza y no subía el capitulo, espero que me comprendan, igual sepan que a todos los aprecio mucho._

_En cuanto al capitulo que viene podemos ver que la parejita ya empezó a congeniar, les regalo el titulo del siguiente capitulo: Un cero es más divertido que un 10_


	7. Las cosas que importan

¡¡Hola a todos

¡¡Hola a todos!!… he aquí la prueba de que no estoy muerto.

Se que quizás después de esta demora su confianza en mi como un buen actualizadote debe haber decaído un poco (creo que mucho mas de un poco), sin embargo, a pesar de eso quiero que sepan que no voy a dejar la historia botada, si quizás me demoro tienen que comprender que cuando no tengo inspiración ni siquiera me gusta acercarme al teclado porque de seguro me salen cosas que quizás no sean del todo carentes de calidad pero que si son muy tontas e inconclusas.

Pero bueno, no quiero extenderme demasiado en estas notas porque quiero hacer un diminuto resumen de lo que ha sido la historia hasta ahora, para que recuerden algunas cosas y para los que se quieran unir, por supuesto eso me haría muy feliz.

Le agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews apoyando e insistiendo y le agradezco a la insistencia del chino Nythan-kun… ah… la cosa que me toco por hermano ;D

El resumen es bien comprimido y va algo así:

Syaoran es un muchacho de casi 18 años que esta llevando una vida bastante viajera con su madre debido a que en todos los pueblos a los que llega termina metiéndose en problemas tanto académicos como de faldas. Su madre desesperada de esta vida lo envía con un ultimátum a un lugar cerca de Tokio llamado Tomoeda, le dice que debe aprender a comportarse porque ella no va a estar mas a su lado, es decir, lo envía a vivir solo, Syaoran debe aprender a hacerlo.

En su viaje a Tomoeda conoce a Eriol Hiragizawa, un lobo con piel de oveja que manipula a las chicas para conseguir lo que en realidad desea.

En Tomoeda conoce a una niña pequeña llamada Kaori a la cual le toma mucho cariño y lo mismo pasa con la niña y su madre que lo invitan a cenar en varias ocasiones y se podría decir que lo acogen.

Pero además de Eriol y Kaori, conoce a otra personita (Sakura, obviamente) con la cual no se la lleva nada bien desde el principio, por detalles que el mismo Syaoran considera infantiles, como peleas en el supermercado por galletas. A Syaoran además le parece que es una chiquilla come-libros y consentida por su padre (su papá es una eminencia de profesor con el cual Syaoran no se lleva bien desde el principio) esto le despierta un desagrado para con ella. Esto hasta que descubre la verdad: Sakura no esa muchacha que el se imaginaba, no es esa come-libros y todo lo hace para nunca defraudar a esa eminencia que es su papá.

Hablan, se hacen amigos, por supuesto sabiendo que tiene que ser a escondidas de su padre que nunca permitiría que su hija cambiara el tan importante estudio por estar involucrándose sentimentalmente con un muchacho, un gañan.

Y eso es.

Cualquier duda que tengan pueden releer aunque la historia ya esta algo larga (hace mucho tiempo que no escribía tanto) pueden dejarme reviews (eso me pondría muy contento), pueden enviarme mensajes privados o al mail o pueden dejarme las preguntas con mi hermano que seguro me las pasa.

La historia va a tomar rumbos un poquito diferentes (nada de que preocuparse) se me ocurrió una idea que no he visto que haya sido muy usada… bueno, en una ocasión vi algo parecido y decidí probar, pronto les revelare.

Bueno eso fue todo, cualquier cosas nos veremos abajo… espero que disfruten el capitulo que por cierto trae algunas gotitas de S + S y una inclusión breve de mi segunda pareja favorita de CCS.

**LA HIJA DEL PROFESOR **

**POR:** SYAO FROM THE COFFEE.

**CAPITULO 7: **LAS COSAS QUE IMPORTAN

—¿Que tal está? —Le pregunté a Kaori mientras veía como se comía el guisado que había preparado especialmente para ella— ¿Sabes? —Comenté— Mamá siempre me preparaba esto cuando yo era pequeño y me enfadaba con ella por alguna tontería, recuerdo que siempre después de comerlo yo me disculpaba con ella por ser un cabezota.

—¿Entonces a esto se reduce todo? ¿Me estas invitando a cenar porque crees que estoy enfadada contigo? ¿Por qué crees que debería estarlo? —Pregunto después de dar una probada con la cuchara.

—Soy muy bueno adivinando el comportamiento de las personas y algo me dice que simplemente lo estas —Fue mi respuesta.

—De acuerdo, te creo eso, pero de nuevo te pregunto ¿Por qué crees que debería estarlo?

—Quizás porque no fui a recogerte a la salida.

—Sé que eres un chico muy solicitado, podrías haber estado ocupado con alguno de tus asuntos, no puedo pretender que tengas siempre tiempo libre para jugar conmigo —Dijo. De acuerdo, quizás la chica no estaba enojada pero de seguro si estaba más fría que de costumbre— No te preocupes Syaoran, no estoy enojada contigo, de cualquier manera antes de que tú llegaras eso era algo que tenía que hacer todos los días

—De acuerdo… entonces no estas enojada conmigo ¿Y que tal con Kotaro?

—¿Que pasa con él?

—¿Estas enojada con él?

—¿Por que habría de estarlo? —Preguntó de nuevo.

—No lo sé, quizás él quedó de esperarte hoy a la salida y tampoco estuvo allí —La chica se quedo mirándome con cara de _¿Y tu como demonios sabes eso?_ Anticipándome a su evidente pregunta le contesté_— _Lo sé porque él me lo contó, pero no te enfades con él, fui yo quien le pidió que me acompañara a hacer algunas cosillas que tenía pendientes… ya sabes, cosas que solo hacen los hombres y que a las niñas lindas como tu no les gusta hacer.

—Pero… pero… Pero me hubiera gustado acompañarlos —Dijo mientras jugaba con la cuchara con un guisante que aun quedaba en su plato— Seguro que se divirtieron mucho.

—No Kaori, no hicimos nada del otro mundo, de hecho estoy seguro que de haber ido te habrías aburrido un montón.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunto con una linda carita triste.

—De verdad.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro —Dije acercándome a ella y levantándola un poco para luego sentarla en mi regazo— Vamos, no estés triste y dime que te gustó el guisado que hacía mama, y no me vayas a decir que quedó feo porque seguramente voy a ser yo quien se enoje.

—Quedó muy rico.

—Ves y ya no estás enojada, el guisado de mamá es mágico —Dije con una sonrisa mientras la dejaba de nuevo sentada allí y me dirigía a la cocina para traerle el postre especial que había preparado: Tarta de miel, otra de las recetas de mamá que no sabía de donde demonios se me había quedado en la mente. Antes de que alcanzara mi destino la escuché preguntarme:

—¿Te pasó algo bueno hoy?

—¿Algo bueno? ¿Por que lo preguntas? —Devolví su pregunta con bastante intriga de mi parte.

—Soy muy buena adivinando el comportamiento de las personas y algo en esa sonrisita tuya que has estado haciendo toda la noche me dice que algo bueno te sucedió, no me puedes engañar Syaoran.

—Wow… con esa frase hasta me asustas Kaori… es mas, no sé de donde la recuerdo — Dije. Definitivamente la niña era muchísimo mas inteligente de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, o quizás en realidad yo era como un libro abierto para las demás personas, es decir, Wei sabia leer en mi, al igual que mamá, al igual que Kaori ¿Acaso Sakura Kinomoto sería también capaz de hacerlo en un futuro? Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… demonios ¿Por que ahora no podía sacármela de la cabeza?— Pero eso no importa ahora… la tarta tuvo que quedarme deliciosa también —Fue lo único que se me vino a la cabeza para decir antes de entrar a la cocina, por supuesto, aun con Sakura en la cabeza.

**O O O O O O O O O**

Y puedo decir que mi vida después de aquella charla con Sakura Kinomoto y después de aquella cena con Kaori Nigiayami entró en un estado de nirvana que en el que en muy pocas ocasiones antes había entrado, me encontraba en un agradable estado de tranquilidad e incluso habían algunas ocasiones en las que me encontraba sentado en el borde de mi cama con una sonrisa estupida en mi rostro, si, una sonrisa estupida de la cual nunca encontraba motivos, sonreír sin un motivo ¿Creen que me estaba volviendo loco? Algunos dirán que no, otros dirán que si y lo dirán mas aun después de que les cuente le extraña costumbre que empecé a adquirir después de aquella charla con Sakura Kinomoto.

Pero, empecemos desde el principio, al día siguiente en el insti las miradas disimuladas que nos lanzábamos Kinomoto y yo eran algo extraño, si, a pesar de que eran solo miradas, no sé porque motivo me producían un cosquilleo bastante peculiar en el fondo del estomago, las palabras que nos dirigíamos en contadas ocasiones parecían ser mas relajadas que nunca, claro que eran palabras cortas, arriesgarnos no estaba dentro de los planes y sobre todo en un instituto donde cualquier chica chismosa podría irle de inmediato con la noticia al señor Kinomoto. Pero de cualquier manera las cosas estaban mejorando y como estábamos en lugares tan cercanos, cuando el profesor ordenaba un trabajo en grupos o parejas irremediablemente terminábamos juntos y nadie podría ver de mala manera eso: si el destino se encargaba de juntarnos no era culpa nuestra, aunque no sé si el profesor Kinomoto fuera muy condescendiente con esta idea.

Y es que desde que llegó esa vez a clase el profesor me obsequió una mirada que puedo traducir de varias maneras: _Quiero matarte; No sabes cuanto te odio por haberte acercado a menos de 2 centímetros de mi hija; Vas a sufrir en esta clase cual si fuera el infierno._ Cosas así eran las que esa mirada me decía de una manera camuflada pero que yo lograba entender.

Y en realidad la clase se volvió infernal, ese día me fusiló con una ametralladora de preguntas de las cuales no atiné a contestar una sola, no se muy bien cuantos ceros fueron los que obtuve en esa clase, pero era seguro que si seguía de esa manera la materia iba a estar perdida en una o dos clases mas, y aunque esto no era motivo para que yo me asustara, no sucedía lo mismo con Sakura, podía ver como sus hombros se tensionaban siempre que su padre se acercaba a nuestra esquina del salón.

Pero después de que el hombre salía de clase las cosas se calmaban, empezábamos a hablar, si, palabras cortas y medidas pero que delataban la confianza que empezábamos a tenernos, confianza que quizás tardaría bastante en afianzarse pero que yo iba a cultivar

—Estate tranquila —Le dije a Sakura en la clase que proseguía a la de su padre, educación física. El profesor había decidido que haríamos ejercicios por parejas e iba a ser él quien las escogería basándose en el volumen de los cuerpos, es decir, para que ninguno de los integrantes tuviera que sobre-esforzarse con su pareja, por supuesto, resulto que Sakura y yo éramos… digamos… compatibles, por lo tanto resultamos siendo pareja.

—Pero papá podría asomarse en cualquier momento por la ventana y vernos juntos… no quiero pensar en la riña que me va a poner en casa o incluso aquí mismo, a veces papá puede ser demasiado extremista.

—Pero seguro que no va a intervenir en la clase del profesor Seki, además fue el mismo profesor quien nos emparejó, yo ni muerto me querría hacer en parejas contigo y estoy seguro que tu piensas lo mismo de mi, nos detestamos —Dije con una sonrisa muy pequeñita y un guiño de mi ojo izquierdo.

—Si, te detesto Syaoran Li —Contesto ella imitando mi sonrisa y mi guiño, y ambos fuimos de la mano hacia las colchonetas, todo como parte del ejercicio propuesto por el profesor y aunque era parte del ejercicio, aun no logro explicarme el motivo de ese calor que nació en mi mano y se expandió en segundos por todo mi cuerpo y llegó a mis mejillas en micras de segundo. Suceso extraño.

Y día con día y semana con semana las cosas con Sakura Kinomoto empezaron a ir con el viento a favor,_ viento en popa_ dicen los marineros. Día con día fuimos hablando más e incluso un poco más largo, nos encontrábamos en los estantes mas escondidos de la biblioteca del instituto y durábamos hablando cada vez mas tiempo e incluso las risas encontraban campo en estas conversaciones. No me importaba tener que quedarme haciendo la limpieza del salón porque sabía que este estaba organizada por orden alfabético de los apellidos y mi letra antecedía a la de Sakura, por lo tanto teníamos que hacerlo juntos. Para los trabajos en pareja en el salón nos buscábamos casi por instinto, si, con mucho disimulo aun, pero era evidente que nos buscábamos, en clase de historia cuando su padre nos miraba nos odiábamos aunque puedo decir que era muy gracioso cuando nos reíamos a espaldas de él, sin embargo no todo en la vida es perfecto y al estar tan pendiente de mi amistad con Sakura hubo algo que empecé a descuidar.

Y es que pasar el tiempo con Sakura era muy entretenido, hablar tonterías era mas entretenido aun, y las ocasiones en las que podíamos hacerlo estando seguros de que su papá no llegaría a crucificarnos por nuestras acciones, eran las mejores, si, cuando Sakura decía: _Papa tiene una conferencia hoy en la universidad _podíamos ir a la azotea y durar horas hablando. Y esto me volvía ciego, y fui ciego hasta esa tarde cuando iba a entrar a mi apartamento y vi que en la puerta estaba Kaori.

—Hola nena —Saludé con una efusividad bastante extraña en mi— ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

—Bien —Fue su escasa respuesta.

—¿Solo bien? —Pregunté.

—Si, solo bien.

—¿Pasa algo? —Esa cara de tristeza no era habitual en la niña, de verdad que estaba triste.

—No —De nuevo una respuesta escasa.

—Si pasa algo —Dije con firmeza pero sin dejar de ser delicado.

—¿Tuviste demasiados trabajos hoy? —Bueno, por lo menos esa era una pregunta con mas de tres palabras, por eso decidí contestarla casi sin pensar y ese si que fue el error de la tarde.

—No muchos en realidad.

—Entonces porque no pasaste a recogerme, ayer en la tarde me dijiste que lo harías en compensación por no haberme acompañado el fin de semana al museo —Cierto, cierto, totalmente cierto, Kaori tenía razón, lo había olvidado, había olvidado mi promesa, era cierto que me había comprometido con ella… pero… pero es que no pude decirle que no a Sakura cunado elle me pidió que le ayudara con su trabajo social en la biblioteca, además después me dejo invitarle un helado y dimos un paseo por el parque, si había pasado totalmente por alto a Kaori y en ese momento me sentí el peor bicho rastrero sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Nena, lo siento… yo… este… estuve

—Ya no importa —Dijo mostrando realmente muy poco interés en lo que yo estuviera a punto de decirle que de una u otra manera iba a terminar siendo una mentira— ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas? Claro, si no te incomoda o si tienes tiempo disponible

—Claro que tengo tiempo

Después de eso entramos en mi apartamento pero Kaori no se mostró interesada en que yo le cocinara algo, no se mostró interesada cuando le propuse salir por un helado, no se mostró interesada cuando le enseñe la manera fácil de resolver los ejercicios, sentí a Kaori muy lejos de mi aquella tarde, si, mi nueva amistad con Sakura me estaba alejando de la niña pequeña que había alegrado mis primeros días en la desconocida Tomoeda.

—Kaori —Dije esa tarde antes de que la chica volviera a su apartamento— No volverá pasar… te lo prometo.

Y sin intentar hacer un gran esfuerzo para resistirse a mis palabras, Kaori me regaló una sonrisa como muestra de que me perdonaba y mas importante aun, que creía en mi promesa, fue ahí cuando sentí que por ese momento mi vida volvía a estar en orden, pero en efecto, solo fue por un momento, un momento muy pequeño.

Dos semanas, ese fue todo el tiempo que mi promesa duró

Quizás estaba tentando demasiado a mi suerte y me estaba arriesgando mucho al volver a dejar plantada a Kaori, después de dos semanas de intachable comportamiento llevándola a todos lados, acompañándola en la mañana y en la tarde, cocinando para ella postres y sopas, carnes y pescados, frutas y verduras, si, me había vuelto todo un galán para la pequeñuela, sin embargo cuando nació en mi mente una idea relacionada con Sakura Kinomoto sabía que ese comportamiento con Kaori iba a tener una pequeña alteración.

_¿Que tiene de interesante esa nueva idea tuya y aun mas cuando Kaori podría verse afectada? Si me permites decirlo creo que no tiene nada de interesante, ni de útil, ni de nada,_ Me dije aun estando acostado en la comodidad de mi cama una mañana de martes, cuando miré hacia el reloj despertador me di cuenta de que apenas eran las 3:30 y ya no me sentía con posibilidades de volver a conciliar el sueño, entonces hablar solo se convertía en el plan mas entretenido.

—No sé de donde nació esta idea pero quiero hacerlo —Argüí —Debe sentirse muy bien, nunca antes lo hice con otra chica pero con Sakura siento que estaría bien.

_Pero es una tontería y debe sentirse igual que si hicieras cualquier cosa estupida, mejor olvídalo_

—Quizás sea estupido de acuerdo pero voy a hacerlo.

_No tiene sentido_

—Pero voy a hacerlo

_No, no lo hagas, no seas terco, además está el papá, recuerda que ella vive con su papá y que él simplemente te detesta o quieres decirme que vas a llegar a la casa, vas a saludar al viejo, le vas a sonreír y le vas a decir: Vengo a llevar a su hija al insti espero que no se moleste si la tomo de la mano. Perdona mi sarcasmo pero que plan mas fantástico _

—No la voy a tomar de la mano, nunca mencioné eso, además ya lo tengo todo cubierto y no quiero mas discusiones, esta decidido, si, esta decidido.

Y así sin más decidí que esa mañana no iba a acompañar a la niña a la escuela y en cambio iba a ir a la casa de Kinomoto para poder ir con ella. Y es ahí cuando vuelvo a retomar lo que escribí unos párrafos arriba, ¿Recuerdan que dije que algunos me tratarían de loco, por una costumbre que adquirí? Bien, la costumbre fue que comencé a levantarme temprano todos los días, arreglarme y salir de casa con mas de una hora de anticipación pero no para ir al instituto ¿A donde creen que iba? ¿A casa de Sakura Kinomoto? Si esa es su respuesta entonces están en lo correcto, me iba a la casa de la chica y me paraba en la esquina esperando a que saliera pero para mi mala suerte siempre salía con su papá en su magnifica Chevrolet Zafira de color vinotinto. Y como no había nada que yo pudiera hacer contra eso entonces me resignaba a irme para el insti con el rabo entre las piernas

—Parece que es muy complicado esa ayuda comunitaria que estas haciendo ¿No Syaoran? —Fue la pregunta de parte de la madre de Kaori una noche en la que me invitaron a cenar, por supuesto lo de la ayuda comunitaria era mentira, había sido mi escape para poder desarrollar mi loco plan de las mañanas y Kaori había parecido no verle ningún problema

—Si —Conteste— Lo que mas me da pereza es el horario pero es algo que a mi madre siempre me enseñó a hacer, ya sabe, ayudar a los demás y todo eso.

—No habían chicos como tu en mis tiempos, que lastima —Dijo la mujer. Yo solo sonreí. Kaori llevaba bastante rato callada ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

**O O O O O O O O O**

Una de mis hermanas en una ocasión me hizo un regalo de cumpleaños que realmente me gustó: una bufanda. Y es que una bufanda es una cosa muy útil, sirve para proteger tu cuello cuando hace frío, sirve para amarrar a tu mascota cuando se te perdió la correa, sirve para combinar con tu ropa y hacerte ver mejor, sirve para vendarle los ojos a alguien en el juego de la gallina ciega, en fin una bufanda es una cosa realmente muy útil y por eso fue que ese regalo me gustó tanto, además era verde, mi color favorito. En esta ocasión la estaba usando para cubrirme del frío, si era una mañana fría y algo lluviosa en Tomoeda, y yo estaba parado como todas las mañanas esperando a que Sakura saliera de su casa.

—Vamos viejo —Dije para mi mismo pero pensando en el papá de Sakura— Vamos viejo dame una oportunidad, dime que te vas a ir de viaje a un simposio fuera de la ciudad por unas semanas o dime que te dio un resfriado y no vas a ir hoy al trabajo o… o… o cualquier cosa pero por una vez no acompañes a tu hija al insti, deja de ser fastidioso y deja que el buen Syaoran se salga con la suya.

Y sé que las personas que pasan por la calle y me ven seguramente piensan de mi que soy el típico muchacho de instituto, si, ustedes saben, del tipo que anda con su pandilla, que le gusta fumar a escondidas en una de las esquinas mas alejadas del patio de descanso, el tipo que no le interesa para nada la economía o la política o la religión, pero puedo asegurar que si me interesan esas cosas, si, creo en un Dios y estoy seguro que él me ve me escucha y me ayuda porque adivinen que pasó esa mañana, así es, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el hombre salió solo, así mismo, solo, montó su lujoso coche y salió en una dirección contraria a la que tomaba todas las mañanas.

El buen Syaoran se salía con la suya de nuevo, pero entonces lo pensé

—Quizás fue Sakura la que se enfermó —Dije seriamente y sin mas ni mas, sin darle un segundo pensamiento me aventuré a la casa de la chica, si estaba enferma o no era algo que debía averiguar, además ya no estaba el peligro que era su padre ¿Qué podría salir mal?

¿Qué podría salir mal? ¿Qué podría salir mal? En los pocos metros que me separaban de mi escondite a la casa de Sakura debí haberme hecho esa pregunta unas 500 veces y es que la verdad era que su padre ya no estaba, sin embargo aun me daba algo de nervios el tener que verla y lo peor era que no tenía ni la menor idea de porque sucedía eso, no sé en realidad cuanto tiempo paso, pero después de tanta duda me encontré por fin con mi tembloroso dedo índice en el timbre y los pasos de alguien adentro que se acercaban hacia la puerta y por lo tanto hacia mi.

—Tranquilo Syaoran —Me dije. Mi tranquilidad se evaporó tan pronto vi a ese inmenso hombre en frente mío.

Lo conocía, algo dentro de mi cerebro me decía que ese no era un hombre extraño y que ya lo había visto antes en algún lugar, pero quizás mi mismo miedo era lo que me bloqueaba y no me dejaba reconocer de que lugar exactamente. Mientras tanto él parecía sumamente interesado en mi ya que no me quitaba sus ojos de encima, sus oscuros ojos amenazadores que de verdad lograron que mis primeras palabras hacia él no salieran de otra manera distinta a tartamudeos.

—Bu… bue… buenos… bu… buenos di… as… buenos días.

—Buenos días —Respondió con total confianza y levantando una ceja, luego esperó algunos segundos para que yo le informara de que se trataba mi presencia allí, sin embargo las palabras no salieron de mi boca, por lo tanto él tuvo que preguntar— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Buenos días —Repetí. Seguro me debía ver como el idiota mas grande del mundo, la cara del grandote apoyaba esa teoría.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Aja… este… yo… bueno —Mis palabras aun no salían bien en absoluto, el grandullón dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación y luego dijo:

—No tengo tiempo para perder contigo —Y entonces se dio la vuelta como queriendo indicarme que iba a cerrarme la puerta en la cara, mostrando con esto que mi presencia allí le importaba un comino, pero para mi era algo importante, si, era importante, de lo contrario no habría gastado todas esas mañanas esperando tras la esquina.

—¿Está Sakura? —Estoy seguro que el tono que utilicé para formular la pregunta me salió más alto de lo que hubiera deseado, además mis puños apretados delataban aun más que los nervios eran los que me movían en ese momento. Por otro lado la pregunta había tenido algo de poder, si, porque inmediatamente el muchacho se detuvo, no cerró la puerta en mi cara y a cambio volvió a mirarme, esta vez con mayor interés que al principio.

—Si —Contesto rápidamente, pero luego de unos segundos clavó su mirada en mi como quien clava un par de dagas— Espera un momento… me pareces familiar —Dijo inquisitoriamente, sus palabras captaron mi interés, entonces él también me había visto antes, en aquel momento fijó sus ojos aun mas, de seguro mis rodillas debían parecer hechas de gelatina, finalmente después de unos segundos de largo escrutinio el hombre chasqueo los dedos y dijo— En el supermercado, tu eras el mocoso que estaba peleando con Sakura por las galletas ¿No es así? —Claro, ahora lo recordaba, él era el mismo gigante de aquella vez, solo que en esta ocasión no vestía unos vaqueros, en lugar tenía un pantalón de pijama de rayas azules y naranjadas. Finalmente después de otros segundos mas agregó— Como te dije antes si está ¿Para qué la necesitas?

—Soy Syaoran Li —Dije con la misma fuerza de segundos atrás— Un compañero de clase Sakura y quería saber si ella está en casa… es decir… bueno… yo pasaba por aquí y recordé que ella vivía por esta calle y pensé que nosotros…

—Sakura esta en su habitación arreglándose para la escuela.

—Bueno… si no le molesta me gustaría esperarla aquí.

—Esta lloviendo… Pasa —Comentó de repente, me sorprendió, después de todo y a pesar de su amenazador aspecto, al parecer era buena persona, bueno, como sea, no rehusé la oferta, en ese momento me sentía como masa en las manos de quien tuviera en frente, sin embargo no evité pensar que quizás me invitaba adentro y que allí a lo mejor tendría una nueva maquina de torturas y yo iba a ser el primero en probarla— Toma asiento, Sakura tardara un poco —Dijo cuando estuvimos en la sala. Yo obedecí y él se sentó enfrente de mí.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Aun mas silencio… y de ese que es incomodo. En el ambiente se respiraba un aroma bastante agradable a café, creo que se me hizo agua la boca al imaginarme una taza en mis manos… si, un café y una dona de chocolate… sip… delicioso

—Me llamo Touya Kinomoto —Dijo de la nada, era seguro que el silencio también era incomodo para él— Soy el hermano mayor de Sakura.

—Gusto en conocerlo —Dije. Creo que era bastante obvio que trataba de sonar lo mas educado posible, pensaba que quizás eso impresionaría al llamado Touya, si, eso, demostrar mi respeto y mis buenos modales.

—Creo que hace unos minutos yo te estaba hablando de tu y no veo razón para que tu no lo hagas, en realidad no creo ser mucho mayor, así que no te preocupes por eso de las formalidades y si lo que estabas tratando se hacer era impresionarme entonces déjalo —Demonios, ¿También él leía en mi como en un libro abierto?

—De acuerdo —Dije, de seguro muy apenado.

—Bien, entonces viniste a recoger a Sakura ¿No? tuviste suerte hoy muchachito —Comentó con la intención de iniciar una charla, eso era lógico, es decir, la pregunta obvia de mi parte seria: ¿_Por que lo dices? _Y ahí nacería una conversación segura, entonces le pregunte:

—¿Por que lo dices? —Y ahí estaba la pregunta obvia.

—Pues papá salio temprano hoy, le molesta de sobremanera que muchachos como tu vengan a casa, y mas que todo si tiene que ver con Sakura, es bastante quisquilloso en ese sentido, no es una mala persona pero como todos los papás tiene sus puntos malos, en su caso yo diría que es la sobreprotección y la obsesión con eso de que primero el estudio y después el corazón, no sé si me hago entender… por otro lado, creo que estoy contando cosas que no te interesan y que no deberías saber

—De alguna manera ya lo había notado —Dije— Lo pude notar aquella vez en la biblioteca —Cuando dije eso Touya se quedó mirándome de cierta manera atónito, luego sonrío y cambió su mirada a una que lucía suspicaz… incluso pícara si me permiten agregarlo, luego remató su gesto con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces tu eres el rapaz de la biblioteca? el que estaba por besar a Sakura, no puedo creer, papá me lo contó todo… nunca lo había visto tan enojado como aquella tarde, seguro si entrara por esa puerta en este momento estarías camino al hospital o al cementerio, recuerdo que incluso la misma Sakura se veía furiosa y no es fácil enojarla ¿sabes? Tienes que ser alguien muy especial uno: para que Sakura te haya perdonado después de cómo estaba aquella tarde y dos: para atreverte a venir exponiéndote ante mi papá.

Lo que no sabía es que ya llevaba tiempo espiándolos. No había razón para contarle eso

—Eso de ser especial… no creo que sea para tanto —Dije con mas modestia de la que normalmente demostraba.

—Bueno como sea —Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como ese que se hace para restarle importancia a un tema— ¿Entonces tu eres el novio de Sakura? —Fue una pregunta tan repentina que el tono rojo en mi cara tuvo que haber subido de cero a cien en uno o dos segundos como mucho, luego de otra risa de su parte dijo para si mismo— Por supuesto que lo eres, vaya, quien lo diría

—Te equivocas no lo soy.

—Espera un momento, no hay necesidad de que me mientas, si solo eres un compañero estoy seguro que no habrías intentado besarla en aquella ocasión, si solo fueras un compañero estoy seguro que no correrías el riesgo de venir hasta aquí sabiendo que mi papá sería tu asesino, perdóname pero te comportas como un novio mas que como un compañero.

—Pero es que en realidad no lo somos, de hecho llevamos muy poco tiempo de amigos —Traté de explicarle, sin embargo el muchacho parecía muy entusiasta con ese cuento de que Sakura y yo fuéramos novios, incluso en su cara se podía ver un claro rastro de esperanza que fue desapareciendo conforme mi seriedad en cuanto al tema se hacía mayor.

—¿Entonces no tienen nada? —Preguntó, esta vez se notaba la decepción en su voz, yo solo confirmé con un movimiento de mi cabeza— Ya veo… eh… ¿Sabes? me hubiera gustado que me dijeras lo contrario, me hubiera gustado enterarme de que mi hermana tiene un novio, no me hubiera importado que fuera escondidas de papá, Sakura es una adolescente, ya casi una adulta, es normal que se enamore, es normal que salga con chicos, en lugar de perjudicarla eso le puede hacer mucho bien, sin embargo papá parece no entender eso —La vehemencia con la que hablaba el joven me dejo algo sorprendido

—En aquella ocasión en la biblioteca intenté decirle algo similar a tu papá y…

—Entiendo —Interrumpió— supongo que ignoró tus palabras, ya me ha sucedido muchas veces, incluso hemos llegado a tener fuertes discusiones por ese motivo, la regla de la casa siempre ha sido _"Solo después de la universidad pueden involucrarse sentimentalmente con otra persona, nunca, pero nunca antes"_ menos mal que últimamente esas discusiones con papá han mermado, es decir, hace unos meses obtuve mi titulo en la universidad y estoy haciendo las diligencias para mudarme a otro lugar, ya sabes, si vivo bajo su techo tengo que atenerme a sus reglas no importa la edad —En aquel momento calculé que la edad de Touya debía estar por los 23 o 24 —Por supuesto —Continuó— En este momento estoy saliendo con alguien, sin embargo papá no lo puede saber.

Fue ahí cuando no entendí, se suponía que ya se había graduado de la universidad y esa era la regla, ¿Entonces que sucedía? Como respuesta a mi pregunta en ese momento sonó el timbre, Touya hizo una cara de sorpresa, y supongo que tenía razón, es decir, no es normal recibir dos visitas antes de las 8 de la mañana; con bastante calma Touya caminó hacia la ventana y cuando asomó su cabeza pude ver como todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, ¿Quien estaba allá afuera? En ese momento una frase invadió todo mi cerebro _"Quien quiera que seas no seas el viejo, por favor, quien quiera que seas no seas el viejo" _

—¿Qui… qui… en… quien es? —El tartamudeo se debía a los nervios. Él sonrío.

—Puedes estar tranquilo —Fueron las palabras de Touya que inmediatamente lograron calmarme, y es que de seguro en ese momento mi cara debía revelar mi estado de nervios, es mas, estaba comparando en donde sería mas seguro esconderme, detrás de las cortinas o debajo de la mesa de manera que el mantel me cubriera. Luego Touya agregó— Aunque al verme contigo estoy seguro que le podrían dar algo de celos.

Entonces eso era, se trataba de la novia de Touya… pero… ¿Por que se pondría celosa? es decir, Touya es un chico, yo soy un chico y… un chico con otro no hacen cosas a menos… a menos… bueno, pero a mi me gustan las chicas, eso es seguro… pero… Touya?... no… no… como un chico como él… no… bueno, de cualquier manera la respuesta sería revelada en unos segundos ya que Touya se había aproximado a la puerta para abrirla, las primeras palabras que escuché fueron

—Buenos días Yuki ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Punto a favor, Yuki era nombre de chica, sin embargo, aunque la voz que escuché segundos después era muy suave y refinada, era seguro que no era una voz de chica.

—Kotaro me llamó hace un rato, me dijo que tu papá había salido temprano y vine en cuanto pude, estas oportunidades no las podemos desaprovechar —En ese momento no los estaba viendo directamente, pero algo en mi corazón decía que ellos estaban mas cerca de lo que cualquier par de amigos estarían, de hecho las palabras que estaba escuchando sonaban muy comprometedoras. Ahora todo era claro.

—Si, papá tuvo que salir a una conferencia en Yokohama, volverá en la noche, quizás incluso mañana.

—Eso nos da un día entero para nosotros ¿no?

—Claro… pero pasa, vamos a la sala, la puerta no es lugar para charlar —Después escuché como cerraban la puerta y segundos más tarde el par de jóvenes se encontraba en frente mío. No me ocupé mucho en mirar a Tuya ya que llevaba varios minutos con él y ya no tenía nada mas que analizarle, en cambio me dediqué a analizar al joven a su lado, un joven de cabello gris, algo mas bajo que el hermano de Sakura, vestía ropas de hacer deporte y en realidad esa actitud deportista contrastaba rotundamente con su personalidad ya que parecía un joven sumamente delicado y si me permiten agregarlo… algo… debilucho.

—Buenos días —Saludé después de recuperarme de mi reciente descubrimiento.

—Buenos días —Fue la respuesta del llamado Yuki que me miraba con intriga, luego miraba a Touya, luego a mi y luego de nuevo a Touya— ¿Quien eres tu? —Preguntó, y a pesar de su apariencia puedo asegurarles que la pregunta no le salió nada amable. Intenté responder, sin embargo Touya me interrumpió con una carcajada.

—¿Te dije o no te dije? Es un celoso sin remedio… se llama Yukito Tsukishiro, es mi novio —Luego miró hacia el joven de cabellos grises para explicarle el motivo de mi presencia en esa sala— Yuki, él es Syaoran Li, es un amigo de Sakura y esta aquí por el mismo motivo que tu estas, aprovecho la oportunidad que papá brindó y vino por Sakura… además, crees que me metería con un niño cuando ya tengo algo dos y hasta tres veces mejor —Esas palabras fueron mencionadas de una manera tan sugestiva que hasta a mi me entró un poco de calor.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya —Dije intentando caminar hacia la puerta, digo intentando porque apenas llevaba dos o tres pasos cuando sentí la mano de Touya sujetarme por la muñeca, luego su cara amable se transformó en una muy seria y llego a asustarme un poco, encima y para rematar el tono de su voz era frío, muy frío cuando preguntó:

—¿A donde crees que vas?

—Ustedes… bueno… creo que es mejor que los deje solos.

—¿Te molesta algo de esto? —Dijo soltándome la muñeca y sin importarle mas se acercó al tal Yuki y lo besó brevemente en los labios, seguro esperaba que yo hiciera algún gesto con mi cara, sin embargo esto no sucedió… sucedió al contrario.

—En absoluto —Dije con total sinceridad y seguridad— De hecho muchas veces tuve que ver escenas parecidas con una de mis hermanas, pero creo que en realidad es mejor que les de algo de… bueno… privacidad —Al parecer mi tono de voz lleno de sinceridad lo terminó de convencer.

—Te creo… pero déjame advertirte una cosa —Murmuró mientras se acercaba de nuevo hacia mi de una manera bastante… intimidante— Solo Sakura y Kotaro estaban enteradas… y pues… Yuki y yo no queremos que nada de esto se este ventilando por ahí, confiamos mucho en mi hermana y en el niño pero dime ¿Podemos confiar en ti?

—Claro —¿Quien podía estar en desacuerdo con esa cara de pocos amigos?— Claro, de mi boca no saldrá nada.

—Bien Yuki, entonces aquí no hay problema —Dijo quitándome por fin la amenazadora mirada de encima— El desayuno esta casi listo, era uno para dos pero estoy seguro que no hay problema con ampliarlo para cuatro —El otro joven solo asintió, ofreció su ayuda y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. En ese momento yo quería hacer varias cosas: Salir corriendo de allí, ofrecer también mi ayuda, ponerme a ver las fotografías que estaban sobre una mesa en el rincón de la sala. Algo, cualquier cosa. Al final solo me quede sentado mientras escuchaba varios estruendos y gritos en el piso de arriba ¿Era Sakura o tenían un criadero de dragones en la azotea?

La escena en la cocina se volvía mas cariñosa con el pasar de los minutos, si, digo cariñosa porque en realidad se mantenía dentro de los limites de ese amor que a todos les gusta admirar, el tipo de amor en el cual se dan a probar la comida, se abrazan cariñosamente y frotan la nariz propia en cuello del otro, de verdad, no era que me molestara ese tipo de relación pero tampoco me gustaba eso de hacer mal tercio y aunque al parecer a ellos no les molestaba mi presencia allí, yo no podía dejar de sentirme incomodo fue por eso que puse en practica una táctica que seguro iba a distraerme bastante, esta consistía en pensar profundamente en alguien, mas exactamente en la chica que estaba en el segundo piso.

_¿De que se trata todo esto? _Me pregunté unos minutos después, no les voy a negar que en efecto la idea remota de que me estaba enamorando de ella apareció en mi cabeza, pero es que eso no iba a resultar de ninguna manera, éramos diferentes, su papa me odiaba, nunca antes había tenido una verdadera relación estable con una chica, además mi mente y mi voluntad eran muy débiles y el ser infiel parecía ser parte de mi, ah si, una infidelidad fue otro de los motivos por los cuales tuve que salir corriendo de otra ciudad en otra ocasión

—¡Sakura el desayuno esta listo! —Fue el grito que logró sacarme de mi tren de pensamientos—No queremos que nuestros visitantes tengan que comerse el desayuno frío por tener que esperarte —Me pareció algo graciosa la manera como el grandote llamaba a su hermana a la mesa, para ser sincero me hubiera imaginado algo mas… sutil.

—¿Hay visitantes? —Preguntó y pude sentir como su voz se acercaba lo que quería decir que venía por las escaleras, y entonces la vi y de seguro tuve que ponerme muy rojo y mi temperatura tuvo que haberse elevado de una manera alarmante porque el sudor en mis manos se hizo bastante incomodo, sin embargo al pasar directo a la cocina puedo decir que ella no me vio, de hecho lo primero que hizo fue abrazar al joven de cabellos grises sin importarle nada mas.

—¿Como estas pequeña Sakura? —Fue el saludo de Yuki… bueno, de Yukito, después de todo supongo que solo su novio lo podía llamar de esa manera, por otro lado eso de _Pequeña Sakura _aun me parecía algo fuera de lugar, lo repito, Sakura era todo menos pequeña.

—Muy bien Yukito gracias por preguntar… hacía tiempo que no venías… bueno… entiendo la razón pero siempre podemos inventarnos un plan para que nos visites mas seguido… además Touya te extraña mucho, siempre que está gruñón se inventa una excusa pero nunca me puede engañar, es como un libro abierto.

Pude ver como Touya solo desviaba la mirada seguramente algo apenado para seguir trabajando con la mermelada y las tostadas, Sakura aun no notaba mi presencia, de hecho se iba a sentar a la mesa de la cocina dándome la espalda y por lo tanto aun ignorando mi presencia, sin embargo de la nada Touya salió con el comentario hacia su hermana

—Sakura, dije que teníamos VISITANTES —El énfasis se notó en esa palabra— Yuki solo cuenta por uno, creo que estas ignorando olímpicamente a otra persona —Por unos segundos pude ver que Sakura parecía no entender, luego Touya miró hacia donde yo me encontraba y Sakura siguió su mirada, entonces fue cuando se percató de mi presencia y creo que a ella le fue tan imposible ignorar mis ojos como a mi me fue imposible ignorar los de ella.

—¡Syaoran que haces aquí! —Exclamó levantándose estrepitosamente de su asiento, luego se acercó hacia donde yo estaba, mi único gesto en ese momento fue rascarme la nuca con la mano izquierda.

—Hola —Fue lo único que articulé.

—Te hice una pregunta —No se confundan, su tono de voz no denotaba irritación, era mas bien como algo de preocupación, seguramente a ella tampoco le interesaba eso de su padre asesinándome ¿Y es que a quien le interesa ver a un muchacho guapo morir? Si, a nadie.

—Solo pasaba por aquí algo temprano y supuse que… quizás podríamos ir juntos a la escuela —La fluidez con la que la frase salio de mi boca me dejó algo sorprendido, Sakura aun parecía no tranquilizarse del todo.

—¿Y que tal si papá hubiera estado? No quiero imaginar que hubiera sucedido.

—Pero no está —Lo mas interesante de esa frase fue que Yukito, Touya y yo la dijimos al mismo tiempo, Sakura pareció sorprendida con el detalle, de hecho estoy casi seguro que ella estaba pensando que nosotros estuvimos practicando o algo así, al final solo estuvo de acuerdo con esta triple explicación y decidió sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. No se si en realidad la chica venía cargada con electricidad o algo así, el hecho es que un sacudon de bastantes voltios recorrió mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, y sin embargo, a pesar de eso me hubiera gustado que siguiéramos así, desgraciadamente Touya habló:

—Sabes que el desayuno es en el comedor Sakura, nunca en la sala, recuerdas la ultima vez que el sofá se untó de mermelada, no fuiste tu la que tuvo que luchar por tres días seguidos con la mancha.

—Deja de quejarte hermano —Protestó Sakura mientras hacía una especie de puchero, si, digo una especie porque en realidad no creo que sea muy común encontrar chicas de 17 años haciendo este tipo de gesto— Vamos entonces Syaoran —Agregó mientras me tomaba de la mano y lo que quizás para ella era un gesto inocente para mi era un movimiento que lograba quemarme por dentro y seguramente por fuera mis mejillas sonrojadas me delataban.

El desayuno en realidad fue muy delicioso con lo que se comprueba que en realidad los hombres no son tan malos en la cocina, es decir, Wei, Touya, Yukito y yo resultamos ser buenos cocineros y estoy seguro que hay muchos otros hombres que cocinan muy buen como todos esos que salen en canal 24… eh… Gourmet Channel o algo así, pero bueno, eso es divagar. Cuando todos terminaron me ofrecí para lavar los platos, ya que debía pagar con algo, sin embargo tuve que hacerlo de una manera algo rápida porque recuerden que de cualquier manera ese era un día de clases y no queríamos llegar tarde, de hecho Sakura ya tenía listo su maletín y me esperaba en la sala, creo que mirando su reloj con bastante insistencia, el afán por la puntualidad también debió haber sido inculcado por el grandioso profesor Kinomoto.

—Listo —Dije secándome las manos con una toalla

—Entonces vamos —Me respondió intentando volver a tomarme de la mano, sin embargo en esta ocasión la esquive y le dije suavemente.

—Tengo que despedirme de tu hermano y de su… bueno, de Yukito.

—De acuerdo, pero hazlo rápido —Dijo mientras volvía a mirar su reloj, al parecer el camino hacia el insti no iba a ser tan relajado y tranquilo como había sido mi plan. La despedida también fue algo apurada, es decir, cuando fui a buscarlos los encontré en el pasillo en una posición… digamos… comprometedora y no quise interrumpir demasiado, de hecho ellos al parecer tampoco querían ser interrumpidos y Touya apenas murmuró un _Hasta luego _y Yukito solo cabeceó.

Minutos después estábamos en la calle camino al insti.

Lloviznaba, si, seguía lloviznado y el viento soplaba de una manera bastante molesta desordenando mi cabello, desordenando el de Sakura y seguramente también soplaba nuestra ropa, aunque eso a mi no me importaba demasiado, es decir, conmigo no había problema, en realidad el problema era con Sakura y con su falda, si, seguro con ese viento, la persona que fuera inmediatamente detrás de nosotros tendría una vista panorámica de las piernas de ella. No se muy bien que tipo de sensación era esa que sentí en el pecho pero inmediatamente me di la vuelta para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie detrás de nosotros, el pensar que alguien estuviera mirándole las piernas a la chica no me hacía sentir muy bien en realidad.

A simple vista se podría decir que la calle detrás de nosotros estaba vacía, sin embargo mirando con mas atención pude percibir que había alguien que nos miraba en secreto, ¿Quién y desde donde? No lo puedo aseverar, pero mi mente me decía que había alguien.

—¿Pasa algo? —Me preguntó Sakura viendo como yo me había quedado rezagado unos pasos.

—No, no es nada —Contesté sin mirarla, intentando ubicar al espía.

—Es tarde Syaoran —Se quejó, volvió a intentar agarrarme de la mano, esta vez lo logró y tiró de mí desviando mi atención de la calle que estábamos dejando atrás, ya fijando mi vista esta vez hacia delante pude ver que un carro venía a gran velocidad hacia nosotros, también pude ver el charco gigantesco que había al pie de la acera y la verdad es que nosotros éramos la victimas potenciales del automóvil, el charco… y por supuesto de agua.

—¡Cuidado! —Grité mientras cambiaba los papeles, quiero decir, ya no era Sakura quien tiraba de mí, yo tiraba de ella para ponerla entre la pared a nuestro lado derecho y mi cuerpo, luego con un movimiento casi cinematográfico desabotoné mi chaqueta y la abrí a ambos lados para cubrir a Sakura del agua que nos iba a mojar. Como resultado mi espalda termino totalmente mojada pero Sakura estaba perfectamente seca. Misión cumplida y con recompensa incluida: La frente de Sakura a la altura de mis labios.

—Syaoran tu uniforme —Dijo suavecito.

—No importa —Respondí en el mismo tono.

—Syaoran tu estas… muy cerca… podría haber alguien —Dijo levantando sus ojos para encontrarlos con los míos.

—No hay nadie —Mi voz seguía con el mismo tono de suavidad a pesar de que recordé la sensación de minutos atrás de estar siendo observado, sin embargo no iba a preocupar a Sakura, no iba a preocuparme yo cuando estaba tan cómodo… pero ¿y ella?— ¿Te incomodo? —Pregunté

No contestó y por ahí dicen que el silencio otorga… eso quería decir que… que no le molestaba, no le molestaba ¡No le molestaba! La mañana no podía haber empezado mejor debo decir que le agradecí a la lluvia de todo corazón en ese preciso momento.

Hay cosas en el mundo que son sumamente importantes para ti y otras que no tanto, por ejemplo, el uniforme sucio me iba a valer un comino ese día, las miradas de los demás en mi camisa manchada me iba a importar un comino, cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Sakura me iba a importar un comino. Pero por otro lado hay cosas sumamente valiosas y sumamente importantes: La niña pequeñita que miraba con insistencia la escena entre Sakura, el charco, la pared y yo era una de esas cosas importantísimas.

—Kaori… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

La niña solo me miro con cara de tristeza, luego miró a Sakura con una cara de rabia que nunca imaginé una niña fuera capaz de hacer y finalmente salio corriendo, adelantándose a nosotros hasta la esuela.

Yo no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

**Notas de autor: **Espero que les haya gustado… a mi me gusto. Espero sus comentarios. Escribiría algo mas pero no quiero alargarme aquí y atrasarme otro día en subir el capitulo.


End file.
